Pura Sedução
by Maria Flor Black
Summary: Ele gosta da sinceridade dela. Mas será que aprecia sua impetuosidade? Adaptação JP/LE do livro da Cathy Williams! UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ele gosta da sinceridade dela. Mas será que aprecia sua impetuosidade?**_

_James Potter não tem tempo para o amor, seu trabalho é sua vida. Ele sai com mulheres perfeitas, mas pula fora assim que elas mencionam a palavra "compromisso". Lily é bem diferente das vítimas típicas deste magnata: ela não tem estilo e fala demais, além de ser a faxineira de seu escritório. Apesar de lhe faltar elegância, há algo de apaixonante naquele jeito meio ranzinza. James achou que ela seria perfeita para um caso passageiro. Mas ele não conhecia Lily..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente! Então, só queria avisar que essa fic é uma adaptação pra JPLE do livro da Cathy Williams. Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

James estava no meio de um relatório financeiro quando ouviu a batida. O barulho adentrou os corre dores vazios com uma intensidade de doer o ouvido. Qualquer um teria reagido com choque, talvez medo. Afinal, estava tarde e, apesar dos seguranças, não havia nenhum prédio cem por cento seguro em Londres. Mas James Potter não era de sentir medo. Sem se dar ao trabalho de pegar sua arma, ele saiu de seu escritório com as sobrancelhas negras franzidas e acendeu a luz do corredor, que foi iluminado por uma claridade fluorescente.

James Potter não era homem de correr de nada, menos ainda de um intruso desajeitado a ponto de fa zer aquele barulho todo.

Não custou muito para que ele descobrisse a origem do estrondo, pois havia um carrinho de mão caído, com vários produtos espalhados no chão de mármore. De tergentes, vassoura, esfregão — e um balde de água que estava lentamente se espalhando em direção aos escritórios acarpetados de ambos os lados.

Ele ouviu passos de alguém subindo as escadas. Era o segurança, esbaforido e já se desculpando. Eles chegaram à cena do crime quase ao mesmo tempo, mas foi James quem viu primeiro o corpo da moça desmaiada no chão.

— Desculpe, senhor — Sid gaguejou, observando enquanto James tomava o pulso da moça. — Vim o mais rápido que pude, assim que ouvi o barulho. Pos so resolver tudo.

— Arrume essa bagunça.

— Claro, senhor. Peço mil desculpas... Ela estava meio pálida quando chegou para trabalhar esta noite, mas eu não fazia idéia...

— Pare de falar e arrume esta bagunça — James ordenou incisivamente.

Ele mal percebeu o aturdido segurança limpar o chão para conter a água antes que ela chegasse aos caríssimos escritórios, piorando a situação.

Ao menos a menina não cometeu a indelicadeza de morrer em suas dependências. O pulso estava nor mal, e ela podia estar pálida como a neve, mas estava respirando. Havia desmaiado — devia estar grávida. Sinal dos tempos. Controlando sua irritação, ele a le vantou, sem olhar para o rosto preocupado do segu rança. Ele tinha uma vaga noção da subserviência que lhe dedicavam os empregados, a despeito da hie rarquia. Não sabia que esta subserviência estava pró xima do medo puro, de modo que ficou muito irritado quando viu que Sid estava quase arrancando a moça de seus braços.

— Eu posso cuidar dela, senhor... Não precisa se incomodar... Não tem problema...

— Só quero que você limpe isto tudo e volte ao trabalho. Se eu precisar, lhe chamo.

Ele realmente não estava precisando de uma inter rupção daquelas. Era sexta-feira. Passava das nove da noite e ainda faltava ler metade do relatório para poder mandar uma cópia por e-mail para o outro lado do mundo antes da reunião decisiva que teria na se gunda-feira.

Abriu a porta do escritório com o pé e pôs a moça que agora começava a recobrar a consciência no sofá vinho que ocupava uma parede inteira do am plo recinto. James não tinha nada a ver com a decora ção do escritório. Se tivesse, teria escolhido tudo o mais neutro possível — afinal, escritório é lugar de trabalho, aquilo não era para ser nenhuma sala de es tar aconchegante. Mas com o passar dos anos ele veio a descobrir, para sua grande surpresa, que a pesada grandiosidade da sala acabava ajudando na concen tração. As paredes revestidas de madeira de carvalho ficariam mais apropriadas em um clube masculino, mas, mesmo assim, havia algo de caloroso nelas, re pletas de livros de economia e documentos de conta bilidade do vasto império naval que era a base da enorme fortuna herdada do pai. Sua escrivaninha, projetada na era pré-computador, não tinha lugares próprios para impressora e fax como as atuais, mas era boa de olhar e cumpria sua função. As janelas iam do chão ao teto e os vidros não eram fume, ao contrá rio dos edifícios mais altos e mais modernos. Em meio à loucura da cidade, seus escritórios, situados em uma imponente casa de estilo vitoriano, eram como um toque de sanidade dos velhos tempos.

Olhou para a moça, que começou a revirar os olhos enquanto retomava a consciência.

Seu corpo robusto estava coberto pelo macacão azul e branco de serviço e as roupas próprias que usava por baixo — roupas que ele consideraria ofensivas para qualquer mulher: um casaco de malha marrom comum e calça jeans de bainhas gastas cujo único mérito era esconder parcialmente os sapatos que combinariam mais com um operário.

Ele esperou, de braços cruzados ao lado dela, in formando-a através de uma inequívoca linguagem corporal que, apesar de tê-la acudido, não estava dis posto a prolongar seu ato de caridade.

E enquanto ele esperava, cada vez mais impaciente, seus olhos percorreram o rosto dela, observando o nariz pequeno ereto, a boca ampla e as sobrancelhas surpreendentemente definidas em comparação aos cabelos cacheados que escapavam da touca que ela usava.

Quando ela abriu os olhos ele achou que havia sido pego de surpresa, pois por alguns segundos ficou meio sem graça. Ela tinha olhos impressionantes. Do verde mais puro e mais profundo. Ela então piscou, de sorientada, e o momento de constrangimento se per deu quando a realidade voltou a imperar. A realidade do trabalho que tinha pela frente ao ser interrompido quando estava correndo contra o tempo.

— Parece que você desmaiou — James informou a ela, que tentava se sentar.

Lily levantou os olhos para o homem que a en carava e sentiu um aperto na garganta. Nos últimos seis meses ela vinha trabalhando nos escritórios dele, começando o expediente às seis e meia, quando a maioria dos empregados já tinha ido embora e ela po dia começar a limpar. Já o vira do canto do olho, a distância, enquanto ele trabalhava em sua escrivani nha com a porta da sala aberta — apesar de saber, a partir de trechos de conversas que ouvia aqui e ali, que poucos se arriscariam a puxar assunto com ele. Ela ficava arrepiada ao ouvir sua voz profunda e gra ve quando ele falava com algum funcionário. Ele in timidava todos, mas para ela se tratava do homem mais bonito que já vira em toda a vida.

As linhas de seu rosto eram fortes —ásperas, até —, mas ele possuía uma beleza clássica que ainda era agressiva e vigorosamente masculina. Cabelos ne gros como o céu da meia-noite emolduravam seu ros to, e apesar de nunca ter tido coragem de encará-lo, já vira o suficiente para saber que ele tinha olhos escu ros e insondáveis, ornados com cílios que muitas mu lheres dariam tudo para ter. Ela achava que, tendo trabalhado para ele, devia considerá-lo tão fora de al cance quanto tudo mais, mas ele não tinha nenhuma influência sobre o curso de sua vida, de modo que ela podia apreciá-lo sem medo.

Não que ela fosse do tipo que mulher que se aco vardava na presença de alguém. Sua natureza era ale gre e bem disposta, e ela se considerava igual a todos, independentemente de posição social e do fato de não ter dinheiro. O que importava era o que havia por dentro, e não a embalagem do produto.

Enquanto ela divagava sobre o fato de ter ido parar no sofá do escritório do chefe, James foi até o bar do escritório e voltou com um copo cheio de um líquido marrom.

— Beba um pouco disto.

Lily piscou e tentou não encará-lo demais.

— O que é isso?

— Conhaque.

— Não posso.

— Como?

— Não posso. É contra as regras da empresa beber em serviço. Posso acabar demitida, e preciso do em prego.

Para James aquilo já era informação demais. Ele só queria que ela desse um gole no conhaque para se le vantar e ir embora logo e ele pudesse enfim terminar seu trabalho. Isso se ele estivesse disposto a evitar uma discussão com a mulher com quem andava sain do, a qual já tivera sua paciência testada ao limite por seus freqüentes cancelamentos.

— Beba — ele ordenou, segurando o copo perto de seus lábios, e Lily obedeceu nervosamente, dan do um golinho mínimo e corando de culpa.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Você acabou de des maiar. Um gole de conhaque não significa vender a alma ao diabo.

— Jamais desmaiei antes. Minha mãe dizia que eu não era do tipo que desmaiava. Desmaiar é para garo tas magras, não gorduchas como eu. Petúnia desmaia va à beca quando estávamos em fase de crescimento. Bem, não _à beca, _mas algumas vezes. O que já é bas tante para a maioria das pessoas...

James se sentiu bombardeado de todos os lados. Por alguns segundos ele literalmente perdeu o dom da fala.

— Talvez eu esteja ficando doente — Lily dis se, franzindo a testa. Esperava realmente que não fosse o caso. Não podia ficar sem trabalhar por causa de doença. Seu trabalho naquela companhia era tempo rário. Ela não tinha direito a licença por doença. E de dia trabalhava como assistente em uma escola perto de casa, tudo para conseguir pagar as contas no final do mês. Ela sentiu a cor desaparecendo do rosto.

James observou, fascinado por esta mostra transpa rente de emoção, e levou novamente o copo aos lá bios dela. A última coisa que ele precisava era de um novo ataque de depressão.

— Você precisa tomar mais do que um gole disso aqui. Vai lhe ajudar a recobrar as energias.

Lily deu um gole mais generoso e sentiu o ál cool lhe queimar prazerosamente o estômago.

— Você não me reconhece, não é?

— Reconhecer você? Por que diabos eu a reconhe ceria? Escute — James disse, com um tom decidido —, eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer antes de você en cerrar o expediente por hoje. Pode ficar aqui no sofá descansando até se sentir melhor para ir embora. Mas me dê licença, pois preciso voltar ao trabalho. — Ele teve então uma idéia brilhante. — Se quiser, posso pedir para aquele segurança levar você lá para baixo.

— Sid.

— Desculpe?

— O nome dele é Sid. O segurança. Você não de via saber seu nome? Ele trabalha para você há mais de três anos! — Mas, como no caso dela, ele prova velmente o via sem registrar seu nome. Para um ho mem como James Potter, Sid era literalmente invi sível.

James não gostou nada do tom acusatório e chegou a esquecer momentaneamente o relatório financeiro que lhe aguardava em sua escrivaninha.

— Não sei por que eu teria de saber o nome de um segurança.

— Você o empregou!

— Eu dou emprego a um monte de gente. Além do mais, esta conversa é ridícula. Tenho que trabalhar e...

— Estou atrapalhando. Desculpe. — Lily sus pirou e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem ao contemplar a perda do emprego se estivesse doente. Estavam no meio de janeiro. Havia milhares de vírus no ar, a maioria deles vindo do Extremo Oriente, loucos para fazer novas vítimas.

— Você não vai chorar, não é? — James perguntou, pegando um lenço no bolso da calça e já arrependido de sua boa vontade em trazer a moça para dentro do escritório. Uma estranha que agora parecia disposta a conversar com ele como se ele não fosse um homem muito importante — um homem cujo valioso tempo representava dinheiro!

— Desculpe. — Lily pegou o lenço e assoou com vontade, sentindo-se enfim um pouco melhor. — Quem sabe eu esteja apenas com fome.

James, já olhando com desespero para o relatório na escrivaninha, passou a mão nos cabelos. — Fome?

— Fome às vezes não causa desmaios?

— Ainda não cheguei nesta parte do meu curso de nutrição — James disse com sarcasmo, e ela sorriu. Foi um sorriso que lhe iluminou a face. Poderia ter iluminado uma sala inteira. Ele ficou muito contente por ter-lhe causado esta reação. Resignado, resolveu deixar o trabalho de lado por alguns minutos.

— Tenho de fazer uma ligação — ele disse, afas tando-se enquanto pegava o celular no bolso. — Vou lhe dar o telefone fixo para que você peça comida.

— Ah, não! Não posso simplesmente mandar tra zer comida. — Ela tremeu de pensar na conta.

— Pode e vai. — Passou a ela o telefone. — Se está com fome precisa comer algo, e não tem comida na geladeira do escritório. Portanto, peça o que qui ser. Ligue para o Savoy. Diga a eles quem eu sou. Eles vão mandar entregar o que você quiser.

— _O Savoy! _— Lily ficou consternada.

— Pode pôr na minha conta, senhorita... senhorita... Não sei seu nome.

— Lily. Lily Evans. — Ela sorriu timida mente, maravilhada com sua paciência e considera ção, principalmente considerando que a maioria das pessoas morria de medo dele.

Ela percebeu que James não se deu ao trabalho de dizer seu nome a ela, mas talvez imaginasse que ela já sabia — e sabia mesmo. Ela via o nome dele todos os dia na placa dourada em sua porta. Mais animada depois do gole de conhaque e percebendo que estava fraca de fome, Lily ligou para o Savoy, apesar de seu lado prático saber que aquilo era besteira, pois precisava mesmo era de um sanduíche de queijo e uma garrafa de água. Percebeu vagamente a conversa ao fundo, e estava claro que James não queria que ela ouvisse. Assim que ele desligou, ela se virou para ele com olhos abatidos.

— Eu estraguei seus planos para esta noite, não é?

Ela imaginava que este tipo de conversa não ren deria muito, mas sua tendência a dizer o que lhe vi nha à cabeça ia de encontro ao silêncio que ele espe rava. Ele podia deixar que ela pedisse comida, mas não queria muito papo.

— Não tem problema. — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu não ia conseguir mesmo. — Não que Narcissa achasse que estava tudo bem. Na verdade, os ouvidos dele ainda estavam doendo do som do telefone baten do do outro lado da linha. E ele nem podia culpá-la. Ele teve como consolo o fato absoluto de que, quan do uma mulher começava a fazer exigências, estava na hora de se livrar dela. Neste caso, a mulher foi quem tomou a iniciativa.

— Era importante? — Lily perguntou, ansiosa.

— O que importa realmente está me esperando em minha escrivaninha, portanto, se me dá licença... — Ele meio que esperou que ela puxasse assunto de novo. Mas, para seu alívio, ela manteve um silêncio obediente, apesar de que seus olhos não conseguirem se desviar dela, distraindo-o das tarefas.

Quando a comida chegou James já tinha perdido as esperanças de terminar o trabalho, ao menos até con seguir levar aquela moça para fora do edifício.

— Por que você não tem se alimentado? — ele perguntou, enquanto a observava devorar o sanduí che como quem acabou de ser liberada de uma dieta rígida.

— Não precisa conversar por educação — Lily disse, já comendo o segundo sanduíche. — Eu sei que você tem muito trabalho a fazer. Aliás, estes san duíches são fantásticos.

— Vou voltar ao trabalho assim que você for em bora.

— Ah, eu estou ótima agora. Vou terminar o que estava fazendo.

— Para que, para desmaiar de novo? Não é boa idéia.

— Quer dizer que está com medo que eu dê mais trabalho?

James não respondeu de pronto. Estava boquiaber to pela visão daquela mulher comendo tanto. A julgar pelas mulheres que conhecia, comer era uma arte em desuso. Elas beliscavam saladas como se uma única caloria as fosse tornar obesas.

— Estou com fome — Lily disse, na defensi va. — Normalmente como muito pouco, na verdade. Era para eu ser macérrima. Mas tenho um metabo lismo muito teimoso que se recusa a fazer o que deve.

— Qual é o nome da firma para a qual você traba lha? Vou ligar para eles e dizer que você não tem condições de continuar a trabalhar esta noite. — Ele pegou o telefone, mas foi detido pelo súbito ataque de pânico de Lily.

— Você não pode fazer isso!

— Por que não? Presumo que você esteja _legal mente _registrada na companhia, e que não esteja en volvida em nenhum esquema para não pagar impos tos...

— É claro que não! — ela negou, enfática.

— Então, qual é o problema?

— O problema é que _preciso _terminar meu expe diente, pois _preciso _que meu ponto seja assinado lá embaixo. Não posso ir para casa só porque me senti mal. — A consciência de sua situação a tomou por in teiro. De repente, agora que já não estava mais tão constrangida pela presença de James e já se sentia me lhor, ela se apercebeu que certamente sua figura não estava nada bonita. Descabelada e com seu corpo ro busto revestido pela vestimenta menos atraente de to dos os tempos. Não lembrava em nada uma senhorita estressada e frágil. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos e sentiu que o elástico que os prendia estava frouxo, e seus cachos se espalhavam para todo lado.

— Me dê um minuto e já vou embora. — Levan tou-se e sentou-se de novo. — Talvez eu precise de alguns minutos. Não me importo de esperar lá fora, sentada no chão, até me recompor. Sinceramente, não sei o que me deu...

— Está grávida? — James perguntou abruptamen te.

Lily olhou para ele horrorizada.

— Grávida? Claro que não! Por que diabos você pensou nisso? Ah... Eu sei por quê. Sou jovem. Desmaiei e estou fazendo trabalho manual... Portanto devo ser uma desmiolada que caiu na besteira de engravidar.

— Não foi por isso que achei que você estava grá vida — James mentiu, desconcertado com a precisão do julgamento de Lily.

— Bem, então... — Outro pensamento lhe veio à cabeça e ela corou. — É porque sou gorda, não é?

James não queria alongar aquela conversa, e estava seriamente preocupado em se livrar dela antes que as coisas ficassem mais difíceis. Mudou de assunto abruptamente.

— Você não pode ficar desmaiando no meu território. — Ele foi até ela e olhou para o nome na eti queta discretamente bordada em seu uniforme. Pen sou vagamente que ela com certeza era gordinha. Seus seios, pressionados contra o tecido duro do ma cacão, pareciam volumosos. Ela era a antítese das mulheres com quem ele gostava de sair, sempre com pernas longas e esguias, cabelos castanhos, seios pequenos e muito glamourosas. — Serviços de Limpeza Hills — ele murmurou. — Qual é o número do telefone?

Lily deu o número, relutantemente, e ficou aguardando com o coração apertado enquanto ele li gava para o empregador dela.

— Fui demitida, não fui? — ela perguntou, preo cupada, assim que ele desligou o telefone.

— Parece que houve dois incidentes recentemen te...

— Ah, não foram desmaios — ela se apressou a explicar antes que ele pensasse que ela era uma da quelas mulheres patéticas que não sabiam cuidar de si mesmas. — Você não me disse o que eles fala ram...

— Acho que disse, sim, de maneira indireta. — O que não era típico dele, dizer as coisas de maneira indireta. Mas o fato é que estava, relutantemente, com pena da moça. Acima do peso, insegura e evidentemente sem preparo para nenhum outro trabalho. Sen tiu uma culpa que não lhe era típica. — Parece que eles lhe consideram um peso morto...

— Isso é bobagem — Lily disse, muito infeliz. — Não sou um peso morto. Admito que por duas ve zes eu fui para casa depois do meu outro trabalho e caí no sono. Eu só queria pôr os pés para cima por cinco minutos e tomai- uma xícara de chá, mas sabe como é. Eu caí no sono, e quando acordei já era tarde para fazer a faxina.

— Você tem _dois _empregos? — James perguntou, atônito.

— Desculpe. Sei que você pensou estar fazendo o que era correto, e sei que você não vai querer que eu desmaie de novo aqui. O que, aliás, provavelmente não aconteceria. Eles não devem nem me pagar a hora e meia que trabalhei hoje. — Ela então contem plou o abismo da pobreza iminente. Claro que havia outros trabalhos noturnos. Podia arrumar emprego em algum pub. Tom a aceitaria na hora. Mas traba lhar em bar era exaustivo. Ao menos no trabalho de limpeza ela podia ligar o automático e fazer seu tra balho com a mente fantasiando coisas boas, como o dia em que conseguiria completar seu curso de ilustradora e ficar famosa desenhando capas de livros in fantis.

— Em que você trabalha durante o dia? — James perguntou, curioso. Agora ela já estava recuperada o suficiente para se sentar. Ele não estava realmente in teressado em ficar ouvindo as aventuras e desventu ras da vida dela, mas cinco minutos de papo não importariam ninguém e a ajudariam a se recompor. Lily descansava as mãos sobre o colo enquanto seus olhos miravam algum ponto distante, sem dúvida contem plando o horror de não receber o salário ínfimo pelo trabalho que lhe drenava toda a energia. Até então ele só havia saído com duas mulheres que trabalhavam, e ambas delas encaravam seus empregos como uma in terrupção das horas de lazer — algo como uma dis tração das horas de compras, mimos diversos e almoços com as amigas.

— Ah. O trabalho diurno. — Lily prestou aten ção no homem que estava lá, olhando para ela, e foi golpeada pela consciência de que provavelmente aquela era a última vez que ela o via. Sentiu um oco desconfortável no estômago. — Sou professora as sistente na escola na esquina da minha casa.

— Você é _professora assistente_!

O choque que ele demonstrou conseguiu fazê-la sor rir. Ela bem que podia ter ficado ofendida com o insul to subjacente, mas sabia que do alto do Olimpo que ele ocupava devia ser difícil imaginar que ela, sendo faxi neira, tivesse capacidade de conseguir algo melhor. Assim como supôs que ela estava grávida ao desmaiar.

— Eu sei. É incrível, não é? — ela respondeu, sor rindo. Agora ela só queria estender a conversa pelo máximo de tempo possível, já que não o veria nova mente.

— Por que faz faxina em escritórios se tem um emprego diurno perfeitamente viável?

— Porque meu "emprego diurno perfeitamente viável" só dá para pagar o aluguel do meu quarto e as contas, e preciso guardar dinheiro para poder pagar meus estudos. — Ele agora pareceu completamente aturdido ao perceber que ela tinha um cérebro. — Sabe — ela continuou, aproveitando enquanto conse guia ter a atenção dele —, saí da escola bem jovem. Aos 16 anos. Não sei por que, mas todos os meus amigos estavam fazendo isso, largar a escola para trabalhar. Não que tivesse muito trabalho à disposi ção de quem abandonava a escola em Yorkshire, o povoado de onde venho. Mas, seja como for, pareceu boa idéia na época, e ganhar dinheiro era muito bom. Assim pude ajudar minha mãe. Petúnia não podia aju dar.

— Petúnia?

— Minha irmã. Ela é linda, magrinha, longos ca belos louros... — Ela falava com orgulho da irmã. — Ela precisava de todo dinheiro que minha mãe pudes se juntar para começar sua carreira...

Aquela mulher era um livro aberto, James pensou. Será que ninguém nunca disse a ela que o encanto do sexo feminino reside na capacidade de criar mistério? Na capacidade de estimular a perseguição soltando pe quenas informações aqui e ali? Sua franqueza era difí cil de acreditar. Agora ela estava lhe contando tudo so bre a irmã e sua carreira fabulosa do outro lado do Atlântico, onde agora era modelo e atriz de novelas.

James levantou a mão para pôr um ponto final na quela conversa.

Ela ficou imediatamente corada.

— Você já parece totalmente recuperada — ele disse. — Lamento que tenha perdido seu emprego na firma de limpeza, mas deve ser melhor assim, já que você não está fisicamente habilitada. — Ele se levan tou na intenção evidente de encerrar a presença dela em seu escritório. Os cabelos dela ainda estavam ba gunçados, e agora que ela estava de pé ele pôde per ceber que era mais baixinha do que ele pensava — no máximo, 1,64m. Ela ajeitou seu nada lisonjeiro ma cacão e ele resistiu ao impulso de lhe dar uns bons conselhos. Como dizer que ela poderia conseguir um emprego melhor se desse um pouquinho mais de atenção à sua aparência. Por mais injusto que fosse, os empregadores sempre levavam em consideração a aparência de seus empregados.

— Você deve ter razão. Acho que devo trabalhar com Tom. Ele não vai se importar se eu cochilar de vez em quando. Ele gosta de mim, e vai me pagar se eu fizer o que ele quer...

James parou, segurando a porta semi-aberta en quanto Lily passou por ele, sem perceber o horror no rosto dele. Sempre otimista, ela já estava pensan do nos prós do trabalho que tinha recusado. Para co meçar, o pub ficava perto de casa, de modo que não teria que pegar condução nenhuma — o que sempre era uma preocupação quando parava para pensar no que se lia nos jornais. Além do que, Tom seria bem mais tolerante do que a companhia de limpeza se ela acidentalmente perdesse uma noite de trabalho. E tal vez, quem sabe, se ela dissesse o nome do pub como quem não quer nada, talvez James um dia resolvesse tomar uma bebida por lá.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer o nome do pub, fazen do-se de casual, e notou que estava caminhando até o elevador sozinha. Ele ainda estava parado à porta, olhando para ela como se ela tivesse se transformado em outro tipo de criatura que não fosse humana.

— Ah! — Lily piscou os olhos, confusa e de cepcionada de ver que ele nem a acompanhou até o elevador, mas depois se censurou por ser tão boba. O homem nem sabia da existência dela até hoje, apesar de que ele deve ter ao menos passado os olhos por ela vez ou outra nos últimos meses! Ele foi bom a ponto de cuidar dela em seu escritório, interrompendo sua enlouquecida agenda de trabalho, e não tinha a menor obrigação de fazer nada disso. Ela estava lou ca de pensar que ele a acompanharia até a saída! Ela acenou de modo contido para ele. — Obrigada por ser tão gentil e por me ajudar — ela disse, aumentan do a voz por causa da distância entre eles. — Eu já vou!

James não fazia idéia de como foi se envolver com os problemas de uma completa estranha, mas por ter tido participação na demissão dela, sentia-se moral mente obrigado a questionar sua decisão de aceitar um trabalho que parecia bastante insalubre. Ficou pensando quem seria este Tom. Devia ser algum ve lho que julgava poder pagar pelos serviços de uma jo vem ingênua precisando desesperadamente de di nheiro. E ela era muito ingênua. James não se lembra va de jamais ter conhecido ninguém tão pueril.

— Espere um minuto. — Ele voltou ao escritório, hesitou por alguns segundos em frente ao computa dor antes de desligá-lo, pegou seu casaco, seu laptop e sua pasta e saiu, apagando a luz atrás de si antes de fechar e trancar a porta.

Lily ainda estava em frente ao elevador, e pa recia completamente pasma. Uma revelação de seus próprios sentimentos, ele pensou ironicamente. Não tinha tempo de cumprir o compromisso com Narcissa, mas agora estava sendo acometido de um ímpeto per verso de acompanhar aquela estranha até em casa, tudo isso porque ela tinha conseguido despertar nele um senso de dever. Para ele era algo parecido com o que se sente ao dar de cara com um animal indefeso e atropelado, precisando de um veterinário.

— Você não vai mais trabalhar? — Lily per guntou, surpresa, e olhou para ele desejando, mais uma vez, não ser tão baixinha. Baixinha, atarracada e estupidamente emocionada só de pegar o elevador com ele. — É que você não costuma sair tão cedo.

James olhou para ela.

— Você sabe a que horas eu saio para trabalhar? — Ele apertou o botão e a porta do elevador se abriu suavemente, como se o elevador estivesse o tempo todo esperando por ele.

Lily corou.

— Não! Quer dizer, eu sei que você costuma sair depois que eu já terminei de limpar quase todo o an dar da diretoria. — Ela riu levemente quando a porta do elevador se fechou, deixando-a com uma sensação de intimidade imposta. — Quando a gente faz coisas monótonas como faxina, começa a prestar atenção nos detalhes mais bobos. Acho que ajuda a passar o tempo mais rápido! Sei que você costuma ser o último a sair, além de Jimmy e uns outros dois que traba lham no andar de baixo. — _Melhor mudar de assun to, _ela pensou. Estava começando a soar triste. — Sa bia — ela confidenciou — que aquele sanduíche fez eu me sentir muito bem? Estou ótima. Costuma sem pre pedir comida no Savoy? — Ela olhou para ele de relance e percebeu que ele a encarava de maneira muito estranha. — Desculpe. Estou falando como uma tagarela. Tem algum plano para esta noite?

— Apenas deixar você em casa, seja lá onde for... O queixo de Lily caiu.

— O gato comeu sua língua? — James disse, seca mente. — Deve ser a primeira vez que lhe acontece.

— Você vai me deixar em casa? — Lily grunhiu. Agora estava _realmente _se sentindo culpada. — Por favor, não faça isso. Não precisa. — Ela pôs a mão hesitante no braço dele quando a porta do eleva dor se abriu e eles saíram. O contato com seu braço, mesmo que por sobre o tecido, lhe causou uma quentura tamanha que ela logo tirou a mão. — Não sou tão fraca quanto você parece achar. Não dá para ver pelo meu tamanho que sou dura na queda? — Ela riu de modo autodepreciativo, mas ele não deu risada. Nem mostrou os dentes.

James não era um homem acostumado a mergulhar na psique feminina. Ele sempre se orgulhou de saber como funcionam as mulheres. Elas expressavam seus interesses de determinada maneira — olhares de sos laio, sorrisos sedutores, ligeiras inclinações de cabe ça — e então começava o jogo da sedução; aliás, uma brincadeira que ele adorava. Só depois que as coisas começavam a se deteriorar, ou seja, quando chegava a inevitável hora da mulher questionar o tempo que ele dedicava ao trabalho, insinuando que ele se diver tiria bem mais se lhe desse mais atenção, afinal um relacionamento era para isso, e toda aquela história. Todas elas queriam ter um relacionamento com ele, queriam agarrá-lo. Não se sentiam inseguras. Na ver dade, nenhuma delas teria mesmo razão para insegu rança.

Agora lhe ocorria que aquela moça era insegura por causa do peso e sabe Deus por que mais. Sua insegu rança a tornara o tipo de mulher ingênua que se deixa tentar por um homem pelas razões mais erradas.

— Tome seu casaco — ele disse. — Antes de lhe deixar em casa, vou lhe levar para jantar.

* * *

><p><strong>Postei o capítulo I hoje! Mas o cap. II só com reviews, ok? =) E aí, o que será que vai acontecer, hein? Hahaha. Lily insegura e James bonitão, adoro! <strong>

****Tá, agora vou fazer aquela propaganda básica né... Tô adaptando uma fic pra SB/MM, ela é muito quente também! Não percam!****

**Ok, valeu... Tchau! Mais capítulos em breve, se houver reviews. Já aviso que sou rápida pra atualizar, hein? E generosa também! Mas só com reviews, hahaha.**

**_-Maria Flor Black._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

Como não havia estacionamento subterrâneo no edifício, a maioria dos funcionários deixava seus carros no edifício-garagem que havia perto.

Mas James tinha um motorista à disposição, bastava ligar e uma Mercedes prateada parava em frente ao edifício e o aguardava com o motor ligado vibran do suavemente.

Lily parou de ficar dizendo que ele não precisava levá-la para jantar, pois ela havia acabado de co mer os sanduíches do Savoy.

Quando viu, ela estava entrando no banco traseiro do carro e se acomodando perto da janela para dar espaço a ele.

— É muita gentileza de sua parte, senhor Potter...

— Considerando-se que você desmaiou na minha porta, por assim dizer, acho que você já pode me cha mar pelo meu primeiro nome, James.

— Tudo bem, então. Mas não precisa me levar a parte alguma. Não precisa se sentir responsável por mim. Apesar de que agradeço muito sua ajuda.

James relaxou seu corpo sólido, encostando-se indolentemente à porta do carro e olhou para ela.

— Não me lembro da última vez que uma mulher recusou-se a jantar comigo de forma tão eloqüente.

Lily cruzou as pernas e as mãos, e começou a pensar em como poderia abrandar sua recusa para que ele não se sentisse ofendido e ficasse achando que ela era ingrata depois de tudo que ele havia feito. E ela tinha de reconhecer que a idéia de jantar com ele era desconcertante, mas também excitante.

— Não se pode dizer que eu esteja vestida para jantar fora — ela disse, olhando para seus sapatos masculinizados e seu casaco preto que era bem quen te e confortável, mas fazia ela parecer um navio na vegando em velocidade máxima.

— Não, não está — James concordou. — Mas te nho certeza que Remus não vai ligar.

— Remus? — Então ele achava mesmo que ela es tava com péssima aparência. Bem, ela nunca fez grande sucesso mesmo com o sexo oposto. Ao menos não no sentido sexual. Crescera à sombra da irmã lin da, resignando-se desde cedo a um inevitável segun do lugar. Os meninos eram sempre grandes amigos dela, mas se apaixonavam por Petúnia. Ela achava que a vida simplesmente era assim mesmo, e jamais se deixou abater por isso.

Mas no momento ela estava _sim _se deixando aba ter por isso.

— O proprietário de um pequeno bistrô francês que costumo freqüentar. Eu o conheço há muito tempo.

— Ah, é? E como foi? — Ela estava pensando se daria para arrumar os cabelos no toalete do "pequeno bistrô francês".

— Eu o ajudei muito tempo atrás, financiando o restaurante que ele queria abrir.

— Sabia que você tinha um lado sensível! — Lily exclamou impulsivamente, sorrindo para ele.

Santo Deus, James pensou, aquela mulher precisa va de proteção contra a própria boa índole!

— Foi um acordo de negócios sensato — James corrigiu, não gostando muito daquela idéia de ter um lado _sensível. _Se tivesse, jamais percebera maiores evidências deste lado, e tinha certeza que os reis da economia que o obedeciam no minuto em que ele abria a boca para mandar também nunca o viram sob este ângulo. — Para desfazer o mito, devo dizer que ganhei dinheiro com o negócio.

— Mas tenho certeza que teria investido nele mes mo que não achasse que fosse fazer dinheiro. Acho que amigos são para isso, não é?

— Eu na verdade não pensei muito nisso. Bem, chegamos.

Lily olhou ao redor e viu que o pequeno bistrô era na verdade um restaurante chique, o tipo de lugar que atraía gente estilosa que ficava bebendo vinho branco e olhando para todo mundo.

Ela olhou para ele em desespero.

— Não posso entrar aí.

— Por que não? — James perguntou, com um traço de irritação. Ele estava começando a imaginar que tipo de impulso demoníaco era aquele que o impelira a levar aquela biruta para jantar. Sim, claro que ele estava preocupado com o que ela disse sobre este tra balho insalubre no bar que estava para aceitar. Mas o que ele tinha a ver com isso? Pessoas adultas podiam fazer o que quisessem de suas vidas.

— Olhe para mim! — Lily disse, o rosto trans parecendo seu pânico.

James olhou.

— Ninguém vai dar a mínima para você. — Aquilo era o máximo que ele podia dizer sem ter de mentir.

— _Todo mundo _vai olhar! — Lily rebateu, le vantando a voz. — Olhe só para o pessoal que está lá dentro. — Dava para ver as pessoas dentro do restau rante, todas muito bem vestidas e à vontade naquela atmosfera de auto-adulação. Pareciam todos dizer "somos lindos, graças a Deus".

Após estacionar, o motorista de James saiu para abrir a porta de Lily.

Ao lado de James, ela se sentia ainda mais sem jei to. Ela olhou para ele, dizendo "não" com os olhos, mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente.

— Você se preocupa demais com sua aparência.

— Para _você _é fácil falar. Você foi abençoado com toda esta beleza.

— Você sempre fala o que lhe dá na telha? — James perguntou, um pouco chocado com o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

Lily ignorou. Estava ocupada demais com suas incertezas. Ele teve de impeli-la a entrar pela porta, e ele podia até não ter reparado em nada, mas ela repa rou. Todos os rostos se viraram em direção a ela. Ela tinha certeza que as mulheres estavam disfarçando o riso.

Os homens lhe lançaram rápidos olhares de des prezo, e depois olharam para James, tentando reco nhecê-lo. Lily se sentiu pior do que invisível. Na verdade, se ela fosse invisível seria infinitamente melhor. Então ela baixou os olhos para o assoalho re luzente de madeira que parecia enfatizar ainda mais seus calçados brutos.

— Nossa mesa é aquela ali — James murmurou, abaixando-se. — Quer que eu a conduza ou está pre parada para levantar os olhos e caminhar sozinha?

— Muito engraçado — Lily murmurou de volta. — Você reparou como está todo mundo olhando para mim, pensando que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?

— Ninguém está olhando para você.

— Bem, _estavam _— Lily disse, e para seu alí vio chegou enfim à mesa e se sentou na cadeira.

— Sua mãe não devia ter deixado seus complexos em relação à sua irmã chegarem a esse ponto. — Ele pegou o cardápio, mas deu uma olhada rápida; estava óbvio que já sabia o que queria pedir.

Lily se inclinou e olhou para ele com uma cara bem séria.

— Não foi culpa da minha mãe ter dado à luz um cisne e um patinho feio.

— Até aí, tudo bem. Mas ela sabe que você costu ma ficar se comparando com sua irmã?

— Minha mãe faleceu faz sete anos. — Ela espe rou por alguma expressão de pesar que não veio. James apenas olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça leve mente. — Ela ficou doente por cerca de dois anos an tes de acabar falecendo. Por isso não terminei meus estudos. Precisei trabalhar.

— E o que sua irmã estava fazendo na época?

— Petúnia estava em Londres, fazendo um curso de interpretação e trabalhando como garçonete.

— E você ficou sem dinheiro nenhum para correr atrás de suas próprias ambições? — Contra sua von tade, ele estava ficando curioso sobre a dinâmica da família de Lily. Sem tirar os olhos dela, pediu uma garrafa de vinho e o peixe do dia, e ela pediu a mesma coisa.

Lily corou.

— Petúnia precisava mais do que eu do pouco que havia na época. Ela prometeu que me pagaria assim que ela estourasse. Não que eu me importasse com o dinheiro. Mamãe já não estava aqui e eu não fazia questão de dividir o que ela nos deixou, e nem era muito mesmo.

— E ela estourou?

James perguntou casualmente, sabendo qual seria a resposta. Claro que não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao saber que os sonhos de estrelato do outro lado do Atlântico não estavam dando certo. Menos surpreen dente ainda era o fato de o dinheiro jamais ter sido devolvido à dona, que parecia achar tudo muito bom.

— Então você gosta de se comparar desfavoravelmente a uma pessoa cujo único predicado para a fama é a beleza? — James perguntou.

— Ela também é uma pessoa muito calorosa — Lily defendeu apaixonadamente. _Costuma ser, _ela corrigiu em pensamento, _quando as coisas são do jeito que ela quer. _O egoísmo da irmã sempre fora algo entre irritante e terno. Dificilmente ela perdia a paciência com a irmã, mas nas poucas vezes que isto aconteceu, Lily se deparou com um muro de la múrias e choramingos. — De mais a mais, eu não me _comparo _com Petúnia. Apenas admiro sua beleza.

— Você não tem irmãos com os quais às vezes se com para? — A idéia soou tão ridícula que ela não pôde conter um sorriso. — Não. Não consigo imaginar você se comparando desfavoravelmente com nin guém. Você é autoconfiante demais para isso. Acho que você deve esperar que as pessoas se comparem com você.

— Não tenho irmãos nem irmãs — James a infor mou sem mais nenhuma simpatia, com um tom de voz proibitivo, como quem não quer falar de sua vida pessoal, mas Lily o encarou pensativamente.

— É muito triste para você. Sei que Petúnia não mora aqui, mas é bom saber que ela está comigo em espírito, por assim dizer. E seus pais? Onde moram? Aqui? Devem ter muito orgulho de você, ainda mais você sendo tão bem-sucedido...

As mulheres não costumavam ficar perguntando sobre a vida de James. Na verdade, as mulheres sa biam quando recuar sem que ele precisasse dizer. Algo em sua expressão sempre deixou os limites muito claros. Ele as levava para jantar, tratava-as com capricho e luxo além das posses da maioria das pessoas. Esperava em troca relacionamentos sem complicações. Sua vida já era agitada demais sem ele precisar fazer exigências ao sexo oposto.

Lily parecia não ter os instintos corretos a avi sando para mudar de assunto. Na verdade, ela estava olhando para ele com o entusiasmo de um filhote de cão à espera de um mimo.

E ela não o interessava sexualmente. James estava convencido que quando se dá informação demais às mulheres, elas criam ilusões de estabilidade.

Como Lily não era do tipo de mulher que fica va jogando verde para colher maduro, ele não sucum biu imediatamente ao instinto automático de se fe char e não dizer nada. Ao contrário, olhou para ela e deu de ombros.

— Meu pai morreu quando eu era garoto e minha mãe não mora aqui, mora na Grécia.

— E você é de lá, claro.

James se permitiu um discreto sorriso.

— Por que "claro" ?

— Ah, são aqueles estereótipos de homens gregos altos, morenos e belos. — Lily sorriu quando ele fez uma expressão de estupor. Ela estava apenas brincando, mas pensou em quantas vezes na vida já haviam brincado com ela. — Sua mãe costuma vir lhe visitar muito?

— Você faz muitas perguntas.

A comida chegou e foi posta em frente a eles. Ser viram mais vinho em suas taças, e desta vez Lily não se incomodou de beber, já que não estava mais trabalhando.

— As pessoas têm histórias interessantes. Como conhecer as pessoas a não ser fazendo perguntas? — Seu apetite, que devia estar satisfeito após os sanduí ches, deu sinal de vida novamente. É claro que ela não ia comer tudo, mas não se sentava em um restau rante daquele calibre toda hora. Pareceria até rudeza não tocar na comida.

— E então, ela vem?

— Do que está falando?

— Da sua mãe. Ela costuma vir lhe visitar?

James balançou a cabeça, exasperado.

— Ocasionalmente. Costuma vir para ficar na mi nha casa de campo. Ela odeia a cidade. Na verdade, nunca vem para cá. Pronto. Satisfeita?

Lily fez que sim. _Por enquanto, _quis dizer, mas lembrou que não haveria nada além do momento presente, de modo que _por enquanto _era na verdade o fim. Ele só estava fazendo aquilo tudo para livrar sua consciência da culpa de tê-la feito perder o emprego de faxineira. E pensar nisto a fez voltar à realidade e lembrar que havia perdido um emprego do qual pre cisava, por pouco que ganhasse. Cruzou o garfo e a faca no prato, do qual comera a metade da comida, e apoiou o queixo na mão.

— Terminou? — James perguntou, surpreso. Lily sentiu uma pequena dor por dentro. Apesar de sua aparência animada e bem disposta, de repente teve uma visão de realidade. A realidade que lhe mos trava friamente que, apesar de haver fantasiado sobre aquele homem alto e agressivamente lindo enquanto limpava o chão quando ele estava por perto, ele jamais sequer olhara para ela. E apesar de ela se deleitar com a emoção de estar acompanhada por ele agora, sabia que esta emoção não era recíproca. Para ele Lily não passava de uma gordinha de quem ele mal esperava po der se livrar.

— Você achou que eu ia continuar comendo até explodir? — Lily perguntou, mais rispidamente do que tinha intenção. Então procurou amainar aque la resposta sarcástica que não fazia seu estilo com um sorriso triste. — Desculpe, é que eu estava pensando no que vou fazer agora que não tenho mais meu tra balho noturno.

— Não acredito que você tenha mesmo que man ter dois empregos para sobreviver. Com certeza você pode cortar uma ou duas coisas supérfluas.

Lily riu. Uma risada calorosa que fez algumas cabeças se voltarem na direção de sua mesa.

— Senhor Potter, você não vive no mundo real...

— James...

— Bem, não vive mesmo. Eu não tenho nada de supérfluo para cortar. Algumas amigas às vezes jan tam comigo e nós assistimos tevê, às vezes bebendo umas duas garrafas de vinho no sábado à noite, e no verão fazemos piquenique no parque. Não freqüento teatros, nem cinemas, nem restaurantes, não com fre qüência. Até porque não tenho muito tempo livre mesmo, o que deve ser bom para economizar. — A cara de horrorizado que ele fez só piorou à medida que ela foi falando. Claro que ele não era capaz de en tender o mundo em que ela vivia. Por que entenderia? Ela também só devia fazer uma vaga idéia de como seria o mundo _dele. _— Prefiro guardar dinheiro para o meu curso a torrar em roupas e diversão.

— E eu que achava que não ligar para nada fazia parte da juventude — ele disse, surpreso ao perceber que estava até se divertindo. Não do jeito que costu mava se divertir em companhia feminina, mas estava se sentindo revigorado. Talvez ele precisasse mesmo de mais novidades na vida.

Lily deu de ombros.

— Talvez seja, para quem pode bancar. Mas eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que não está nem aí para nada, nunca fui.

— Se você não é deste tipo de pessoa, talvez deva pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar o emprego com este homem...

— Tom? — Ela olhou para ele, surpresa. — O que há de tão terrível em trabalhar detrás do balcão de um bar algumas noites por semana? Se eu ficar só rindo e conversando com os apostadores, Tom fica mais do que satisfeito.

— Muitas horas? — ele perguntou, e ela assentiu.

— Muitas, e bem cansativas. Foi por isso que eu recusei a oferta dele antes. Mas necessidade é neces sidade. Não tem muitos empregos noturnos para mo ças dando sopa por aí, e não tenho como assumir mais compromisso nenhum durante o dia. — Ela sus pirou. Como ajudaria se Petúnia cumprisse sua palavra e pagasse ao menos parte do dinheiro que ela tomou emprestado tanto tempo atrás. Mas fazia dois meses que não falava com a irmã, e muito mais tempo que não a encontrava pessoalmente. Seria estranho, após tanto tempo, entrar em contato só para pedir que pa gasse o empréstimo.

— De qualquer forma, não adianta ficar me lamen tando. — Ela sorriu. — A comida estava deliciosa. Muito obrigada. Gostei de vir aqui.

— Apesar de não agüentar a idéia de ficarem olhando para você? — Ele serviu mais vinho a ela, terminando a garrafa, e pensou se deveria pedir outra. Se estava procurando novidade, certamente a encon trara nesta mulher que se dispunha a comer e beber sem medo das conseqüências. Também percebeu que não seria nenhum sacrifício prolongar um pouco mais a noite. Afinal, sua namorada atual não estava por perto e só resolveria questões de trabalho na ma nhã seguinte, quando chegasse ao escritório.

— Mais vinho? — ele perguntou, fazendo um si nal ao garçom.

Lily corou. Na verdade, sentia-se bem quente e gostaria de tirar o casaco, mas estava usando uma ca miseta horrorosa, pior do que o casaco cinza.

— Eu não estou tomando seu tempo? — ela per guntou, preocupada.

— Como assim?

— Ah, sei lá. Você não tem algo para fazer? Não tem uma namorada para encontrar, ou algo do tipo?

— Sim, mas ela cancelou tudo quando eu disse que teria de me atrasar.

Então foi este o telefonema que ele deu no mo mento em que pegou o celular e se afastou dela no es critório. Lily se sentiu culpada e corou mais ain da.

— Que horror! — Ela fez menção de levantar, mas ele pediu que ela sentasse com um gesto de mão. O garçom chegou e serviu mais vinho. — Não posso ser pivô de uma briga entre você e sua namorada. La mento muito.

— Sente-se — James ordenou, rindo de sua crise de consciência. — Você só deu um empurrãozinho fi nal, se isto lhe serve de consolo. Sente-se! As pessoas vão olhar. Você não quer que as pessoas fiquem olhando para você, quer?

Lily se sentou na cadeira de má vontade, mas seus olhos continuavam ansiosamente focados nos dele.

— O que quer dizer? — Ela tomou um gole de vinho.

— Quero dizer — aproximou-se dela — que estou percebendo que tem um grupo ali atrás que parece es tar apenas esperando para ver se você vai cometer suicídio social e fazer uma cena.

— Não era minha intenção!

— Eu sei.

— Então o que quis dizer quando falou que eu só dei um empurrãozinho final? Você ia dar o fora nela?

—Mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Ele voltou a se recostar à cadeira, cruzou os braços e observou a expressão conturbada em seu rosto. Quem diria que a faxineira de seu escritório seria uma companhia tão agradável? Ele mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo.

— Ah. E por que ela iria terminar com você só por causa de um atraso? — Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. Sim, relacionamentos podiam ser transitórios, mas aquilo não era um pouco demais? Ela mesma já tivera um relacionamento estável, e quando chegaram a ponto de reconhecer que não chegariam a lugar ne nhum daquele jeito, levaram várias noites até enfim terminar. — E por que você daria o fora nela mais cedo ou mais tarde? Você a estava enrolando?

Aquela pergunta já passava um pouco dos limites, James pensou. Ele pediu a conta e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Acho que agora você começou a fazer pergun tas sobre assuntos que não são da sua conta.

Por alguns momentos Lily apenas olhou para aquele homem temido por todos. O homem da mão de ferro na luva de veludo. Deu de ombros.

— OK. Peço desculpas. Às vezes falo demais.

— Às vezes fala mesmo — James concordou, sem sorrir. Pagou a conta e então Lily sorriu, tentando melhorar o clima.

— Eu pagaria minha parte, se tivesse dinheiro...

— Eu sei. — Ele se levantou e pensou mais uma vez por que diabos ela tinha de usar roupas que a fa ziam parecer mais gorda do que era.

Lily se levantou rapidamente, rápido demais até, pois naquele instante sentiu os efeitos do vinho branco gelado e muito saboroso e cambaleou ligeira mente.

O chão estava com certeza mais firme quando ela estava sentada.

E agora ela tinha que passar por aquele salão re pleto de gente.

— Esse é o problema de um bom vinho — James disse. — A gente bebe sem perceber. — Ele foi até ela, que estava imóvel em sua indecisão apavorada, e passou a mão por sua cintura.

Aquele contato pareceu emitir ondas de eletricida de a cada centímetro de seu corpo, eliminando qual quer traço de bom senso que lhe restava.

Uma vaga paixonite imatura... Uma noite de con versa, e um toque mínimo que nada representava para ele... Bastou para ela sentir sua cabeça girar como uma mulher apaixonada.

Ela mal o ouviu falar enquanto a conduzia pela porta do restaurante, parando rapidamente para tro car gentilezas com Remus, que apareceu do nada.

Santo Deus, ela queria sentir o corpo dele mais perto! Será que já havia se sentindo assim com Johnny antes? Não lembrava. Mas provavelmente, não.

Quando estavam fora do restaurante ele tirou a mão e ela deu uns dois passos para trás para se recu perar daquela sensação vertiginosa. O ar frio estava agradável.

O motorista dele estava parado a poucos metros, mas antes que ele começasse a conduzi-la em direção ao carro Lily olhou para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso franco.

— Posso voltar para casa daqui sem problema.

— Não seja ridícula. Onde você mora?

— Verdade, estou bem. Você já fez demais. — Ela sabia que mal estava conseguindo pronunciar as pa lavras direito. Quando ele pôs a mão em seu cotovelo ela sabia que teria de ceder.

— Você ficou quieta de repente...

— Estou um pouco cansada... — Assim que entra ram no carro ela recostou a cabeça ao banco e fechou os olhos. Lembrava vagamente de dar seu endereço a James, e ao abrir os olhos novamente já estava em frente ao edifício onde dividia um apartamento com mais quatro moças. Nenhuma delas estava em casa. Pela primeira vez ela percebeu que devia ser a única pessoa em Londres menor de 25 anos e solteira que estava sozinha em casa naquela sexta-feira à noite. Mas ela _havia, sim _feito algo.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta, pegou a bolsa dela ao ver que ela não conseguia achar as chaves e as achou para ela. Quando ele entrou em casa com ela, Lily não fez objeção. Sim, ele cumprira seu dever e estava pronto para partir. Mas não, ela não queria que ele partisse. Agora, não. Afinal, não o veria nun ca mais de novo.

— Gostaria de um café? — Lily perguntou de modo um tanto estranho.

— Quantas pessoas moram aqui?

— Quatro. — Ela soluçou, e cobriu a boca com a mão.

— Acho que você precisa do café mais do que eu. Sente-se que eu preparo.

Bem, James pensou, sua noite estava toda errada desde o momento em que ouviu aquele barulho infer nal no corredor de seu andar no edifício de escritó rios, então por que não terminar tudo fazendo algo que ele raramente fazia, ou seja, cuidar de uma mu lher que usava roupas terríveis e que havia pratica mente caído dura no sofá?

James não era nenhum porco chauvinista. Mas esta va acostumado a ser mimado pelas mulheres que se derramavam todas por sua beleza, seu charme e seu magnetismo. Na verdade não se lembrava de jamais ter cuidado de mulher nenhuma como estava fazendo agora com aquela mulher que caíra no sono ao seu lado no carro enquanto ele estava falando com ela.

Ele foi até a parte de trás do apartamento, obser vando o caos em que quatro pessoas viviam sem se preocupar muito em organizar nada. Na cozinha ain da havia restos de louça do café da manhã. Havia sa patos jogados em lugares improváveis e no peitoril da janela havia cartões de aniversário recentes.

Quando o café estava pronto, ele foi até a sala e viu que Lily caíra no sono de novo. Tirara os sapatos, deixando à vista as meias cinzas, e também o casaco.

James ficou parado por alguns segundos, perceben do que aquela figura roliça não era tão roliça quanto parecia com aquele casaco que estava usando. Seus seios eram grandes, suculentos e fartos, mas seu cor po era bem feito e o pedaço de cintura que dava para ver pela camiseta ligeiramente levantada revelava uma pele surpreendentemente firme.

Ele esfregou os olhos para dispersar a sensação in cômoda de ficar olhando para ela com vontade de chegar mais perto e apreciar aquelas curvas um pou co mais.

Sem acordá-la, ele pôs o café na mesa perto do sofá e, após alguns segundos de hesitação, pegou a caneta e procurou um pedaço de papel. Não pretendia acordá-la, mas não seria certo sair sem se despedir. Então ele escreveu um bilhete lhe desejando sorte no novo trabalho e saiu, resistindo à enorme tentação de olhar por sobre o ombro para vê-la mais uma vez, dormindo como um bebê.

Ao chegar lá fora, ele riu da insanidade que tomou conta de si. Chegou a ficar _excitado _ao olhar para ela! Quase ligou para Narcissa, ciente que poderia dobrá-la com uma conversinha mole, mas em vez disso des ligou o celular e se forçou a se concentrar no trabalho que tinha a fazer na manhã seguinte.

Lily acordou na manhã seguinte com o barulho de uma de suas amigas mexendo nas louças da cozi nha achando que era James fazendo café.

A xícara de café estava na mesa ao lado dela, junto a um bilhete no qual ele escrevera qualquer coisa, certamente feliz de poder se livrar dela, finalmente.

Lily se sentou e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos. Ele não a acordou! Ela dormiu e perdeu a chance de passar mais alguns minutos com ele.

O sol parecia ter sumido de sua vida.

— Será que eu sou louca? — ela perguntou a si mesma, se encarando no espelho. — Porque só uma louca cai no sono ao lado de um homem como James!

Ela se recompôs e aceitou o trabalho no pub de Tom. Como esperava, era um trabalho duro, mas tinha um lado divertido, o que a agradava. Ao menos ela estava comendo com regularidade e tirara as sextas-feiras de folga. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que James dis sera quanto a ser jovem e aproveitar a vida. Passadas seis semanas, ainda não esquecera daquilo.

E a imagem dele continuava vivida em sua mente. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Num minuto ela estava rindo de alguma coisa, mas no minuto seguinte lá estava ele em sua mente de novo. Ela se deitava com ele à noite e acordava com ele na cabeça. Era involuntário, não podia fazer nada. Aquele homem a estava assombrando.

Claro que uma hora aquilo tinha de passar. Nada como o tempo para esquecer. Ela estava contando realmente com isso. Tanto que quando, dois meses depois, atendeu ao telefone e ouviu a voz dele, quase não reconheceu.

Sentou-se, agitando o braço nervosamente para que Marlene abaixasse o volume da tevê — o que a outra fez, parando para prestar atenção na conversa. Lily sentiu o coração começando a disparar. Ele consegui ra seu telefone com a empresa de limpeza para a qual ela trabalhava, o que não era difícil, sendo ele quem era.

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

— É mesmo? — Ela tentou soar o menos nervosa possível, apesar do estômago dando voltas.

— Minha governanta foi para a Escócia ficar com a irmã que adoeceu e precisa de seus cuidados. Pen sei se você não gostaria de ocupar a vaga. — Ele ex plicou para ela qual era o trabalho, e disse que ela po deria morar lá. Seu apartamento tinha uma ala sepa rada e ele pouco parava em casa. Gostava de passar a maioria dos finais de semana no interior. Ele disse qual seria o salário e ela quase engasgou. Era muito mais do que ela ganhava nos dois empregos juntos. Ela poderia economizar e, se resolvesse dormir no trabalho, poderia pagar seu curso dentro de poucos meses, não dali a anos, como previa.

Não que o dinheiro importasse muito naquele caso.

— Aceito — disse prontamente, fazendo-o sorrir do outro lado da linha. — É só dizer quando devo começar...

* * *

><p><strong>Que proposta, hein? Quem não aceitaria? Bom emprego... E um patrão daqueles! Hahaha. Lily se deu bem e me arrisco a dizer que o James também! <strong>

**Já aviso: vou tentar postar um dia sim, um dia não; mas só se houver reviews! Sim, dessa vez postei dois dias seguidos, mas apenas porque não poderei postar no final-de-semana.**

**No final-de-semana vou viajar pra casa da vó e quero curtir bem a minha velinha, né? Hahaha.**

**Ok, insisto na minha propaganda: Leiam a outra fic que estou adaptando, a O Pintor Italiano, é uma SB/MM super hot!**

**Não esqueçam: Mais capítulos? Só com reviews! Adoro reviews, mesmo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sassah Potter: <strong>Lily tagarela tá ótimo, né? Faz cada uma... Pois é, de imediato, o jantar não rendeu muito, mas a longo prazo! Hahaha. Não é que o James ficou mesmo interessado? É claro que, interesses românticos só nos próximos capítulos, mas... No próximo capítulo a sorte vai virar pro lado da Lily!

**Ra Po: **Esse livro é ótimo mesmo! Hahaha. Lily e James é tudo 3

* * *

><p><strong>Não esqueçam as reviews! <span>Sem reviews? Sem capítulos!<span>**

**Pretendo atualizar amanhã, na sexta... Mas depois, só na segunda! E não esqueçam, a partir de segunda os posts serão um dia sim, um dia não... **

**Beijos,**

**_-Maria Flor Black. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

— E então — Marlene perguntou, séria —, e agora?

Dezoito meses depois estavam as duas sentadas no lugar em que costumavam se encontrar, um bar e res taurante francês onde não pareciam se importar em servir cappuccinos para clientes que pareciam não ter intenção de comer nada e ficavam ocupando as me sas por horas.

Lily mordiscou o lábio. Sabia exatamente o que a esperava. Tomou um gole de café para ganhar tempo, mas a pergunta ainda estava lá quando enca rou os olhos castanhos inquisidores de Marlene.

— Como assim? — Lily tentou se esquivar.

Para começar, Marlene estava muito feliz com a súbi ta mudança de sorte da amiga. Nada mal tomar conta de uma casa que estaria sempre limpa mesmo, já que seu dono não parava nela, e ainda por cima com um salário muito acima da média.

Para Marlene, uma mulher podia ser definida por sua carreira. Ela mesma queria ter sido advogada desde os cinco anos de idade — ao menos, era o que dizia — e conseguiu realizar seu sonho sem jamais se des viar da rota.

Lily admirava profundamente a determinação da amiga. Tanto que tentou disfarçar para a verdadei ra razão de aceitar a generosa oferta de James, ou seja, aquele desejo irresistível que sentia de ficar perto dele. Mas como não era de sua natureza guardar se gredo, ela acabou fazendo confidencias e depois teve de agüentar a amiga volta e meia dizendo que ela es tava sendo usada.

— O que eu quero dizer — disse Marlene, franzindo a testa — que agora que seu curso terminou, você vai se mudar e arrumar um emprego naquela empresa de publicidade para a qual você respondeu ao anúncio? Aliás, você respondeu ao anúncio, não é?

Lily ficou sem graça com a pergunta tão direta e objetiva e murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ainda precisar dar uns retoques no seu currículo. Na verda de, o envelope estava ainda em sua bolsa enquanto ela tentava lutar contra sua resistência a abandonar uma situação que não lhe daria futuro nenhum, mas que estava funcionando muito bem para ela.

Na verdade, seus deveres como governanta eram quase nada. Ela fazia limpezas superficiais, cozinha eventualmente quando ele jantava em casa, mas no geral ela se tornou uma mistura curiosa de secretária 24 horas e faz-tudo.

Ele conversava com ela sobre o trabalho, sem se importar de avisar que era tudo estritamente confi dencial. Ela costumava dar risada quando ele franzia a testa, muito sério, informando-o gentilmente que não conhecia ninguém que pudesse estar remota mente interessado em transações internacionais en tre empresas das quais jamais ouvira falar. Ele fica va com ela na cozinha, enquanto ela fazia uma coisinha ou outra, conversando sobre suas amigas e con tando casos.

Ele ficava à vontade com ela, achava-a divertida e, mais importante, ela não fazia exigências. Ao contrá rio das mulheres com quem ele continuava saindo, ela não ficava pegando no pé dele e jamais nutriu ambições além de seu alcance. Aos olhos de James, eles tinham uma relação perfeita. Ele pagava Lily muito bem, e aumentava seu já generoso salário a cada três meses. Por sua vez, ela o ajudava em fun ções muito além do que ele esperava da própria se cretária que tinha no escritório.

Ela nunca se importou de ajudá-lo com os e-mails, nem de digitar cartas tarde da noite, quando ele volta va do escritório. Tampouco se negava a comprar no lugar dele jóias caras para suas namoradas, nem a en comendar buquês de rosas vermelhas que sinaliza vam o fim próximo destes relacionamentos.

Apenas em duas ocasiões, quando ele estava fora do país e ocupado demais para fazer compras, ela chegou a comprar presentes para sua mãe e enviá-los para a Grécia. Ele confiava que ela sempre escolheria a coisa certa. Os presentes sempre agradavam.

Não havia nada que Marlene fosse dizer que Lily já não soubesse. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Ela já havia terminado seu curso de ilustração, e era a pri meira da turma. Já não precisava mais ficar economi zando dinheiro como louca. Com o salário generoso que James lhe pagava, além do fato de não ter de pagar aluguel — ele fazia questão que não pagasse —, ela conseguiu pagar o curso todo, comprar material e até participar de excursões para exposições interessan tes, e ainda assim ter dinheiro no banco. Não era o suficiente para comprar seu próprio imóvel, mas era mais do que o necessário para alugar um apartamen to.

Tudo que Marlene estava lhe dizendo fazia sentido. Totalmente confrontada pela verdade, Lily se re fugiou em respostas vagas.

— Eu sei de um apartamento... — Marlene disse ca sualmente, olhando para o relógio no pulso e vendo que a hora de almoço já havia acabado e tinha de vol tar ao trabalho. — Fica no quarteirão onde moro. Não é tão grande quanto o meu, só tem um quarto, mas você vai adorar, e não vai ter ninguém batendo na sua porta no meio da noite para que você vá digitar cartas de roupão e camisola.

_Mas eu nunca me importei de fazer isso, _Lily quis dizer. Porém, sabia que não devia. Então, assentiu vagamente e tentou demonstrar entusiasmo.

— Posso dar uma olhada...

Marlene entendeu a resposta como um claro _sim _e se levantou, pegando sua pasta.

— Ótimo. Quando estiver livre, me diga e eu mar co uma hora para você ver o imóvel. Mas vou logo lhe dizendo que você não pode ficar pensando muito, senão alguém vai alugar o apartamento logo, logo. — Ciente do tom rígido de sua voz, Marlene sorriu e deu um abraço carinhoso em Lily. — Eu gosto de você.

— Eu sei.

— E odeio pensar que você fica padecendo na casa daquele homem, desesperadamente esperando que ele repare em você enquanto ele vive ocupado com seus casos sujos.

— Eu não...

— Não venha com essa! — Marlene a interrompeu sem maiores delongas. Já concluíra que Lily ti nha um vasto repertório de justificativas para os maus hábitos de James e para a maneira que ela lidava com eles. Ela já o havia encontrado antes e sabia, com toda certeza, que não havia chance da amiga ser nada para James além de uma ótima governanta que estava o tempo todo à disposição. Ele gostava de mu lheres altas, magras e vazias. Lily não se encaixa va em nenhum desses quesitos, e Marlene tinha para si que no fundo Lily ficava alimentando fantasias de James um dia olhar para ela com outros olhos.

— Tenho que ir, querida. Cuide-se, ouviu? E _me ligue._

— OK — Lily logo concordou, sem descartar totalmente a idéia de se mudar, mas sem dar muita importância.

O destino lhe trouxera James, por assim dizer, mas não parecia pronto para levá-la embora.

Porém, o pequeno sermão de Marlene e a possibilidade de ter um emprego e um apartamento a fizeram pensar no assunto enquanto voltava para a casa de James.

Parou no caminho para comprar algumas coisas para comer que sabia que James gostava. Ele ia passar o fim de semana fora, mas estaria em casa à noite. Ela pretendia preparar espaguete à bolonhesa, pois ele não resistia a este prato.

Quando chegou ao edifício tentou não pensar no que ele iria fazer no fim de semana. Ele estava saindo com mais uma daquelas morenas. O nome dessa era Bellatrix, e o nome lhe caía bem. Quando estava de saltos altos, ela ficava quase da altura dele. Só usava roupas de grife, e quando ia ao apartamento tratava Lily com um leve desdém de superioridade.

Lily jamais revelaria a James o ciúme que sen tia.

Mas no final das contas, o ciúme acabava entrando em seu sangue como se fosse veneno.

Já não bastava para ela ficar fantasiando. Sim, ele era infinitamente fascinante com sua arrogância ter na, seu jeito esquentado e seus momentos de atenção e gentileza. Mas será que isto era suficiente?

Fazia duas semanas que completara seu curso, e o tempo estava passando, lembrando-lhe que ela tinha uma vida pela frente — sua própria vida, não uma vida voltada para um homem que não lhe dava a me nor atenção apesar de saber, por alguma razão, que ela era quase indispensável para ele.

_Mas será que é mesmo? _Perguntou uma vozinha maldosa vinda do fundo de sua mente. _Você gosta de acreditar que é, mas as pessoas acreditam no que querem._

Lily subiu as escadas até o apartamento dele com o coração pesado. Usava as escadas para tentar compensar seu amor por chocolates e doces em geral.

James morava em uma cobertura em um condomí nio para poucos no coração de Knightsbridge. Como era de se esperar, era o maior apartamento do edifí cio, abrangendo um andar inteiro. Era tão grande quanto uma casa e ele não tinha nada a ver com a de coração. No primeiro dia de trabalho de Lily ele disse que simplesmente contratou o melhor decora dor de Londres para cuidar de tudo. Só opinou na cor — ou seja, o mínimo possível — e pediu para que não tivesse planta nenhuma que precisasse de cuidados.

Com o passar dos meses, Lily trouxe algumas plantas, apesar de não mexer nas cores.

Também pendurara alguns de seus desenhos nas paredes, sem se importar com os resmungos iniciais de James, que depois virariam elogios ocasionais.

Entrou no apartamento, pôs a comida na geladeira e foi para o chuveiro, ainda pensando no que Marlene dissera.

O banho foi uma verdadeira maravilha refrescante. O verão estava bem no final, mas o dia foi bem quente e ela havia suado muito ao subir as escadas.

O som insistente da campainha conseguiu se fazer ouvir apesar do barulho da água caindo do chuveiro e interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Não podia ser James. Ele nunca, jamais voltava para casa antes das sete da noite. Além do que, tinha suas chaves e não era típico dele esquecê-las em lu gar nenhum. Mesmo assim... Quem mais poderia ser? O porteiro no térreo jamais deixaria nenhum vende dor ou coisa assim subir sem anunciar. Gente rica fa zia questão de segurança e privacidade, e aquelas pessoas ficavam horrorizadas de ter algum desconhe cido batendo à porta.

Sentiu o coração disparar ao pensar que poderia abrir a porta para James.

Mas não era James. Não era nenhum vendedor. Era urna mulher baixinha, morena, de seus sessenta anos de idade.

Lily não sabia dizer qual das duas estava mais surpresa. Quebraram o silêncio ao mesmo tempo, uma falando em grego, e a outra gaguejando um pe dido de identificação. Depois, ambas se calaram, até que Lily perguntou, com seu jeitinho simpático:

— Desculpe, mas se importa de me dizer quem é a senhora? É que... Bem... Não é todo mundo que dei xam subir sem avisar pelo interfone. — Ela ajeitou a corda do roupão que vestira na pressa de sair debaixo do chuveiro e sentiu os olhos perscrutadores da outra.

— Quem é _você! _— perguntou a senhora. — Onde está meu filho? Ele está aqui? O porteiro disse que haveria alguém para abrir a porta para mim. Achei que James estava. Onde ele está? Quem é você?

Lily quase engasgou. James mencionara sua mãe aqui e ali — a mãe pela qual tinha o maior res peito e admiração, a mãe que nunca ia a Londres por que não gostava da cidade grande.

— Queira entrar, por favor, senhora Potter. — Deu um sorriso acanhado. — É um prazer conhecê-la. Sou Lily...

— Lily? Lily de quê? James nunca falou co migo sobre nenhuma Lily, mas também ele nunca fala das namoradas mesmo. Estava começando a achar que ele não tinha namorada nenhuma! Ou tal vez que tivesse namoradas demais... — Entrou no apartamento e logo se acomodou no sofá. — Venha cá, minha filha. Deixe-me vê-la.

— Ah, mas a senhora entendeu errado...

— Shhh! — A mãe de James pôs o dedo sobre os lábios, ordenando-a que se calasse. — Faça a vontade desta velha que quer ver o filho bem casado. Aliás, não poderia haver hora melhor para isto acontecer, minha filha. Sim, você me parece forte e bem alimen tada.

— Eu estou de dieta... —Lily murmurou, per plexa com a confusão que a outra estava fazendo e determinada a pôr os pingos nos "is" — Sabe... Eu... Eu sinto muito em decepcioná-la, mas...

— Decepcionar? Claro que não estou decepciona da, minha filha! — O rosto da velha então se ilumi nou com um sorriso e Lily sorriu também. — James me acha antiquada... Talvez por isto ele não te nha me falado sobre você... Ele deve achar que eu iria desaprovar o fato de vocês viverem juntos.

— Não, senhora Potter — Lily se aprumou e ajeitou o roupão mais uma vez, ciente que seus trajes haviam originado a confusão toda. — Quer dizer, nós moramos juntos, _tecnicamente _falando.

— E apesar de eu ser velha, não sou _tão _velha as sim a ponto de não perceber que os tempos mudaram. No meu tempo... Bem, a gente fazia tudo diferente. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não entendo o jeito dos jovens... — Ela então subitamente levou a mão ao rosto de Lily. — Fico muito fez que meu ama do James tenha encontrado alguém, e dá para ver que você é boa pessoa. Está em seus olhos.

Lily pensou como o pânico podia passar por gentileza através do meu olhar.

— E você não deve me chamar de senhora Potter, minha filha. Meu nome é Litsa.

—James não me disse que a senhora vinha...

— Eu quis... — E fez-se uma expressão de preocu pação no rosto dela. — E melhor explicar a ele pes soalmente... Agora estou cansada... Quem sabe você não pode ligar para James e dizer a ele que estou aqui?

— É claro! — Litsa já estava com os olhos caídos de sono. Lily achou que não seria bom explicar por que ela morava no apartamento de James e aten deu a porta de roupão de banho, e quem ela era real mente. Achou melhor deixar James ser o portador das más notícias.

Felizmente, o apartamento tinha vários quartos vagos, sendo duas suítes, e Lily a conduziu a uma delas. Como ela chegara a Londres era um mistério, pois de repente ela lhe pareceu tão frágil, como se fosse feita de porcelana. Já havia pegado no sono quando Lily terminou de tirar seus sapatos e o ca saco. Lily então fechou a cortina e cobriu a velha senhora na cama.

Ligou então para James, com os dedos trêmulos. Ele atendeu de imediato, e seu tom de voz deixava claro que estava sendo interrompido no meio de algu ma coisa importante. Ela respirou fundo e falou rapi damente para evitar que ele desligasse sem ouvi-la. James não tinha o menor senso de humor quando esta va trabalhando.

— O que você está dizendo? Não entendi uma pa lavra.

— Estou dizendo que sua mãe está aqui, James.

— Espere. — Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, e então ele voltou. — Fale.

Lily sentiu que estava falando rápido demais, pois ele pediu mais de uma vez que ela falasse mais devagar. Não, ela não sabia _por que _Litsa estava lá. Agora ela estava dormindo, _mas ele tinha de cance lar o que estava fazendo e vir imediatamente ao apartamento._

Não havia nada que James odiasse mais do que qualquer coisa que interrompesse seu trabalho, e no momento ele estava em uma conferência de alto ní vel. Mas pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu algo mais poderoso do que o magnetismo que o atraía ao trabalho. Ele sentiu medo. Sentiu o medo na corrente sangüínea enquanto ele dizia para o motorista esperar por ele com o carro estacionado em frente ao edifício.

Lily, que nunca foi econômica no discurso, atropelou as palavras de modo confuso, dizendo que era preciso dar um jeito de explicar a verdade à sua mãe. Mas ele não estava conseguindo raciocinar so bre nada daquilo.

Sua _mãe jamais _vinha a Londres. Menos ainda sem avisar. Era impensável que ela fosse viajar sem avisá-lo.

Quando chegou em casa encontrou Lily à sua espera, já usando seus trajes de sempre, ou seja, cal ças de moletom e camiseta larga.

— Ela está dormindo — Lily disse baixinho, e puxou James para a cozinha. — Vou fazer um café para você. Precisamos conversar.

Lily preparou um cappuccino e entregou a James.

— O que houve? —James perguntou. — Minha mãe nunca vem sem avisar. O que foi que ela disse?

— Você está perguntando se ela me disse por que veio?

— Isso mesmo. Ela disse?

Lily fez que não balançando lentamente a ca beça, tentando encontrar as palavras para explicar a ele que sua mãe havia tomado algumas conclusões bem precipitadas.

— James, ela está bem de saúde? Ela me pareceu um pouquinho... Fraca.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

— Ela me pareceu frágil.

— E você percebeu isto em meia hora? Então quer dizer que você não estava estudando desenho e sim medicina? — Ele deu uma risada, e Lily ficou mais aliviada.

James se levantou repentinamente e olhou para ela com frieza.

— E me poupe de sua compaixão. Não estou no clima para isso.

— OK. — Ela sentiu o fundo dos olhos esquentar por causa das lágrimas que ameaçaram surgir.

James percebeu que tinha sido desnecessariamente cruel, mas não conseguiu pedir desculpas. Será que ela tinha idéia de que as palavras dela estavam con firmando os medos que lhe corroeram enquanto esta va a caminho de casa? Ele deu um soco na mesa e Lily quase pulou da cadeira.

— Sinto muito — ela murmurou.

— Sente muito pelo quê? Por você dar opinião quando ninguém lhe perguntou nada?

— Sinto muito por você estar com medo. — Ela o encarou corajosamente e ficou aliviada quando ele então se sentou de novo. Ela jamais o vira com medo antes, nem perto disso. Se ele queria descontar nela, tudo bem. Isso é amor, não é? E ela o amava, não amava?

Todavia, ela instintivamente; sabia que não adian tava continuar martelando aquele assunto, então deu um sorriso sem graça e suspirou.

— Tem outra coisa. Eu tentei explicar ao telefone, mas acho que você não entendeu o que eu estava que rendo dizer. Sabe, às vezes eu quero dizer uma coisa e acabo dizendo outra...

James relaxou um pouco ao ouvir aquela prosaica minimização de um fato e deu um meio sorriso.

— Já reparei.

— Bem... Quando sua mãe tocou a campainha eu estava debaixo do chuveiro...

James franziu o cenho, tentando entender o porquê daquela informação, mas foi paciente e esperou ela continuar.

— Sei que você deve estar pensando que era uma hora esquisita para se tomar banho, mas resolvi subir as escadas depois de fazer as compras. Bem, sim, eu estava debaixo do chuveiro e abri a porta de roupão...

— Você pretende chegar ao ponto em questão ain da este ano?

— Esqueça o roupão... Não importa. O ponto é que... Eu sei que você vai ficar aborrecido, _mas não tive culpa... _Sua mãe não esperava me encontrar aqui.

— Por que ela subiria se achasse que não tinha ninguém em casa?

— Porque o porteiro disse que tinha gente em casa, e ela presumiu que você estivesse.

— Às quatro e meia da tarde? Lily ignorou a retórica.

— Acho que ela entendeu errado e...

— Entendeu errado _o quê?_

— Ela acha que... Que eu e você temos alguma coisa.

— Nós _temos _alguma coisa. Você é minha gover nanta, entre outras coisas.

— Não este tipo de coisa, James. Ela acha que te mos alguma coisa, alguma _coisa, _entende? No sentin do romântico. Ela acha que eu sou sua namorada.

James reagiu de modo inesperado. Caiu na risada.

— Eu sei que é incrível — Lily disse. — Sei que sou o tipo de mulher para a qual você jamais olharia duas vezes...

James parou de rir e olhou para ela de modo incisi vo, levemente incomodado com o tom de voz dela, mas ela continuou a contar o resto da história.

Ele jamais contara à mãe sobre seus casos fortuitos. Em parte para poupá-la, em parte para poupar a si mesmo da inevitável decepção que sabia que veria no rosto dela. Mas agora ela deu de cara com uma mu lher de roupão em sua casa e entendeu tudo errado...

— Bem, então você explicou tudo a ela, não foi? — ele a interrompeu.

— Não consegui.

— Não conseguiu? Conta outra, Lily. Minha mãe começa a lhe dizer que está muito feliz que eu te nha encontrado uma boa mulher e você _não consegue explicar a ela que não é nada disso!_

— Ela não me deixou falar, James, e depois acabou... Ficando sem energia. Começou a cochilar sentada e eu não tive chance de explicar a ela que estava enganada...

— Bem, eu resolvo isto. — Ele tomou um gole do café e olhou para ela de rabo de olho. Lily, sua namorada? Que idéia ridícula. Ele observou seu rosto de traços definidos e olhos expressivos, e baixou os olhos para a camiseta que não a embelezava nem um pouquinho.

Sim, ela tinha personalidade, quanto a isto não res tava dúvida. Mas personalidade não era o que ele buscava nas mulheres.

— Não será problema nenhum — ele continuou.

— Você quer dizer que ninguém em seu juízo per feito jamais me acharia atraente? —Lily ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca e levou um susto consigo mesma. Mudou de assunto rapidamente. — Quem sabe você não pode ir vê-la na suíte... Ela já deve es tar dormindo faz um tempinho.

— De onde saiu isso? — James perguntou, franzin do a testa. Lily podia não ser nenhuma candidata a modelo, mas ele jamais a vira manifestar insegu rança por causa de sua aparência. Ela fazia piada de sua figura de vez em quando, parecia viver de dieta, mas era só isso. — Algum homem a insultou? — Ele sentiu uma raiva nascer dentro de si.

— Pare de bobagem, James. É só que eu... Estou meio esquisita. Deve ter sido a chegada repentina de sua mãe...

O que fez com que ele lembrasse que não sabia o que a mãe estava fazendo em Londres.

— Bem, vou dar uma olhada em minha mãe.

— Não a acorde se ainda estiver dormindo — Lily pediu. — Ela parecia estar precisando des cansar. Talvez tenha vindo para cá para relaxar um pouco. — Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, mas ela não agüentou ver as súbitas linhas de preocupação em seu belo rosto. Era engraçado como ele sempre conseguiu comprovar a própria invencibilidade. Vê-lo vulnerável a feria de um jeito indefinível. E nem adiantava tentar dizer nada quanto a isso, porque ele rejeitaria sua compaixão tão rispidamente quanto fi zera pouco antes.

— Não precisa ficar me consolando — James disse secamente, e Lily pensou que ao menos não esta va aborrecido, e sorriu.

— Mas fico, se ajudar você a se preocupar menos.

— Porquê?

— Porque... — Ela sentiu o chão se abrindo sob seus pés. — Porque eu faria isto por qualquer um. — O que não deixava de ser em parte verdade. — Não agüento a idéia de fazer mal a ninguém.

— Então quer dizer que você faz o estilo "boa samaritana"? Bem, agora vou ver minha mãe, e vou fa zer o papel de mal samaritano ao dizer que ela se en ganou redondamente. — Ele deu risada e balançou a cabeça como quem não acredita que alguém possa ter se enganado daquela maneira.

Aquilo fez Lily pensar que agora era muito im portante ela ir embora de lá. Não podia culpar James por ele achar uma piada a mera idéia de terem qual quer ligação romântica. Ela havia nutrido fantasias ridículas com ele desde a primeira vez que o viu. E acabou ali, no apartamento dele, presa a sentimentos não-correspondidos. Marlene estava certa. Ela precisava tomar as rédeas de sua vida, precisava deixar de ser controlada por seu lado emotivo.

Tudo ficou muito claro para ela durante os 45 mi nutos que ficou na cozinha esperando James voltar, pensando se deveria ficar ali ou não.

Quando ele afinal voltou, ela logo percebeu pela expressão em seu rosto que as notícias não eram boas.

— Preciso de algo mais forte que café — foi a pri meira coisa que ele disse ao sentar-se à mesa. Ele en tão esfregou os olhos e disse — E sugiro que você beba também.

Às vezes Lily bebia vinho com James, mas no momento estava fazendo uma dieta que excluía ál cool. Mas a cara de James a fez deixar esse detalhe para lá. Serviu duas taças de vinho.

— Ela não quis me preocupar. As dores no peito começaram faz pouco tempo, mas ela não deu impor tância, achando que era coisa da idade. Até que ela foi ao médico, que a recomendou um especialista em cirurgia cardíaca aqui de Londres.

Lily ficou chocada.

— E você não sabia de nada?

— Se eu soubesse, você acha que eu a teria deixado vir sozinha? Ela pegou o jatinho para cá, foi ao médico, fez os exames e então disseram a ela que voltar à Gré cia não era boa idéia. E ela resolveu vir para cá.

* * *

><p><strong>Já aviso: próximo capítulo é bem... Quente! Hahaha, literalmente falando hein! Próximo capítulo é uma loucura só! Hm. <strong>

**Bem, quero me desculpam por não ter postado sexta né? Ok, eu sei que eu prometi e tal... Mas tive de estudar física porque iria viajar final-de-semana e não pude postar. )= Como eu ia dizendo... Viajei sexta de noite pra Água Formosas (moro em Governador Valadares) pra ver a minha vó e no sítio a 3G não pega, mas enfim...**

**Então, vou começar com um novo sistema de postagem, já que pretendo começar a adaptar outra fic JP/LE em breve! Vai ser assim: Um dia eu posto nessa fic, outro dia posto na que em breve postarei... Os dias de Pura Sedução são segunda, quarta e sexta. Hahaha! Porém, só posto com reviews né? Poxa, é ótimo saber o que estão achando da história e se a curtem, etc!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sassah Potter:<strong> Vai render mesmo, hein! Mais do que já rendeu... Muito mais! Hahaha. Próximo capítulo é uma das partes que eu mais gosto da fic, é bem quente! Rs.

**Maga do 4: **Ah, obrigada! Hahaha. Mesmo... Comentários como esses me fazem continuar, mesmo!

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **KKKKKKKKK Você acha o James pervertido agora? Você não viu nada ainda! Hahaha. Também queria um patrão assim :P

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é... Como eu havia dito aí acima, eu tô querendo adaptar outra história JPLE, e pra isso eu queria a opinião de vocês sobre qual história adaptar, né. Eu pensei nessas três, qual vocês preferem?**

_Aconteceu na Praia — JP/LE: _Lílian, desesperada, entrou no mar, para salvar seu afoito cãozinho. De repente, uma onda enorme a envolveu e ela foi atirada na praia, aos pés do visconde James Potter. Horrorizada, Lílian percebeu que seu vestido leve, de musselina, estava colado a seu corpo, deixando-a praticamente nua. Era uma situação muito comprometedora: como podia ficar tão exposta diante do homem que ia casar com sua irmã?

_Olhos Feiticeiros — JP/LE: _Desde o princípio, Lily não confiou em James Potter, um bem-sucedido advogado, dono do sorriso mais sedutor que já conhecera. E tudo tornou-se pior quando foi obrigada a trabalhar direto com ele. Era muita humilhação. Depois de ter sua vida transformada em um verdadeiro caos graças ao próprio fracasso, ainda teria de aguentá-lo dando-lhe ordens! Mas, à medida que o conhecia, tornava-se cada vez mais difícil não sucumbir à aura de paixão que impregnava o ar quando James estava por perto. E cada vez mais impossível resistir aos olhares que ele lhe lançava...

_Consultório Sentimental — JP/LE: _Querida Tia Lil, encontrei o homem dos meus sonhos: um duque inglês! Alto, moreno, encantador... Então, qual é o problema, você deve estar perguntando. Ele é tipo terno e gravata, eu sou tipo abrigo e tênis. Ele é um lorde britânico, eu sou uma garota americana. Oh, outra coisa, eu arruinei a vida dele... O que vou dizer-lhe agora? Escreva-me, Desolada de Seatle. Lily Evans gostaria de pedir o conselho da popular conselheira de jornal Tia Lil. E James Potter, Duque de Chesterfield, exigia que ela pagasse pelos problemas que seus conselhos haviam causado a ele. Quem ele pensava que era? E onde ele pensava que estava? Ele era apenas um duque. E ali era os Estados Unidos, não a Inglaterra! E 'duque' nos Estados Unidos não significava nada! 'Tia Lil' poderia dar àquele homem a resposta que ele merecia. Mas quando fitou os olhos esverdeados do duque ouviu-se dando uma resposta incrível...

**Eu gosto muito de todas, por isso é difícil de escolher... Conto com vocês pra me ajudarem, hein!**

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima atualização será na quarta, mas só se houve reviews! <span>Sem reviews? Sem capítulos!<span> Vocês sabem... Ninguém gosta de adaptar pro nada. Hahaha!**

**Beijos,**

**_-Maria Flor Black. _  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Neste capítulo contém cenas de sexo, se você não gosta ou seus pais não deixam, não leia. Ok, eu fiz um outro esquema sobre as NCs dessa fic. Hahaha. É assim: Elas não são necessárias para o entendimento da fic, então eu vou marcar onde elas começam e onde elas terminam, e se você não gosta ou etc, é só pular! Rs. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

Lily esperou que ele dissesse algo de mais concreto, mas nada ocorreu.

— Escute — ela disse após respirar fundo. — Tenho pensado ultimamente e... Agora sua mãe está aqui... E, bem... Especialmente levando em conta que ela teve uma idéia errada sobre mim... Acho que não seria muito correto... Continuar aqui. Agora já termi nei meu curso e chegou minha hora de tomar um rumo, arrumar um emprego. Não que não tenha sido ótimo trabalhar aqui, mas... Marlene me indicou um apartamento perto do dela. Pequeno, é claro, eu não poderia pagar nada muito caro no começo... — Como sempre, ela se pegou fazendo mil adendos e então re solveu se calar e sorrir.

— É natural que você queira se mudar — James deu de ombros.

— Acho que é o melhor.

— Que seja. Mas não agora.

Por alguns segundos ela sentiu o coração parar de bater.

— Deixe-me explicar. Como já disse, minha mãe tem um problema cardíaco. Ela tentou me explicar o que era, e parece que ela não corre risco de vida. Cla ro que vou conversar com o médico depois. Bem, mas o fato é que ela não pode se aborrecer.

— Naturalmente — Lily concordou.

— E é aí que entra você. Minha mãe, como você disse, acha que nós estamos juntos e que eu finalmen te encontrei a mulher ideal. Como você mora aqui ela acha que é uma relação séria...

— Quer dizer que você _não contou a verdade?_

— Não deu para contar — James disse, deixando Lily consternada. — Ela está muito frágil no mo mento. Se eu contar a verdade, pode ser que ela se aborreça e acabe afetando sua saúde.

— Mas você _precisa _contar a verdade!

— Não necessariamente.

— Não necessariamente? Eu pretendo _me mudar, _James! Você não acha que ela vai pensar que tem algo errado com nosso relacionamento supostamente sé rio se eu sair daqui para alugar um apartamento do outro lado da cidade? E de mais a mais, não é correto enganar uma senhora idosa.

— O que não seria correto é aborrecê-la fora de hora. Ela não está podendo se estressar.

— Como pode achar que sua mãe não seria capaz de agüentar a verdade, James? — Ela pôs a mão sobre a mesa, debruçando-se. — Você não está pensando coisa com coisa.

— Sei que não estou. Mas estou com medo de cor rer o risco.

Isso bastou para deixá-la balançada. James olhou para ela, percebendo sua indecisão e suspirou, alivia do.

— Não é por muito tempo — ele prometeu. — Umas duas semanas, só isso. Só até ela ficar mais for te e voltar para a Grécia.

— E depois você conta tudo a ela?

— Vou contar pouco a pouco, devagar. Mas logo você estará liberada e poderá seguir em frente com sua vida. — Engraçado, mas ao pensar naquilo ele ficou ligeiramente aborrecido. Não sabia por quê, mas ficou. Mas como James não se dava ao trabalho de analisar seus sentimentos, ele deixou para lá. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para pensar.

Como era fácil para ele dizer aquilo, Lily pen sou, triste. Ela podia ser substituída facilmente. Ha via muitas candidatas a um emprego onde se ganha bem e se trabalha pouco.

— Acho que vou para meu quarto agora — disse Lily, e se levantou. — Volto um pouco mais tar de, caso sua mãe acorde, mas eu mesma não estou com muita fome.

— Outra de suas dietas malucas? — James pergun tou, e ela respondeu com um sorriso que não foi nem simpático, nem hostil. Antes que ela se retirasse ele falou outra vez, e disse que a mãe esperaria que dor missem no mesmo quarto. E ele disse aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Lily virou-se e olhou para ele, perplexa.

— _Dormir no mesmo quarto? _— ela disse, se apro ximando dele. — _Dormir no mesmo quarto que você?_

— O quarto é bem, grande, e tem um sofá.

— Fora de questão!

— Por quê? — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas como primeira indicação de estar se divertindo desde que chegara ao apartamento duas horas atrás. — O que acha que eu vou fazer?

— Não acho _nada._

— Então por que este ataque súbito? A não ser que você ache que eu vá ficar tentado a tocar... — Então lhe veio à mente a imagem dela deitada no sofá, tem pos atrás, quando ele a deixou no apartamento que então dividia com as amigas. Lembrou do jeito que os seios fartos dela subiam e desciam enquanto respi rava adormecida.

— Simplesmente porque não é certo — Lily murmurou, corando furiosamente. Ela percebeu que ele estava rindo dela e ficou com muita raiva e muita mágoa.

A voz de James saiu mais brusca do que ele preten dia.

— Sei que não é o ideal, mas não seria por muito tempo. Agora você precisa levar suas coisas para o meu quarto, ou ao menos parte delas. O bastante para...

— Para parecer de verdade? — Lily se ouviu dizer rispidamente. Não se lembrava de jamais ter fa lado com ele neste tom antes, com raiva mesmo, nem nas poucas vezes em que sentiu raiva por dentro. Era como se pela primeira vez ela estivesse olhando para si mesma e vendo outra pessoa. Não mais aquela que costumava estar sempre pronta a fazer o que ele pe dia, como um cachorrinho de estimação seguindo seu dono, pelo puro prazer de ter a chance de estar perto dele. Ela se transformado completamente.

Agora o destino estava brincando com ela, punindo-a da maneira mais cruel possível.

— Por que você não pede para Bellatrix ficar aqui com você? — Lily perguntou em um tom de voz mais normal. — Assim, ao menos você não vai ter de mentir. — E aquilo, mais que tudo, a forçaria a tomar a decisão de se mudar, porque ficar lá sabendo que ele estava no quarto com a namorada já era um pouco demais para Lily.

James jamais trouxera mulher alguma para casa. Lily entendeu a mensagem. Nenhuma mulher pu nha os pés naquela casa para que não começasse a nu trir idéias impossíveis de permanência. Ele não se importava que _ela _morasse debaixo do mesmo teto porque, até onde James sabia, Lily não repre sentava nenhuma ameaça à sua preciosa inde pendência. Ela imaginou o que ele teria feito se um dia suspeitasse que ela era viciada nele. Certamente a mandaria embora sem pensar duas vezes, Lily pensou.

— Bellatrix não é o tipo de mulher que minha mãe aprovaria — disse James, arqueando a sobrancelha com uma expressão engraçada ao pensar na idéia. — Além do mais... — Fez uma pausa pensativa. — Eu não gostaria que Bellatrix alimentasse idéias erradas. Mas com você é totalmente diferente. Você sabe os limites e não seria idiota de ultrapassá-los. E, além disso, minha mãe está encantada com você. Achou você uma menina muito doce e alegre.

Lily não podia imaginar dois adjetivos mais ofensivos, apesar de saber que a última coisa que James desejava era ofendê-la. Ele estava apenas di zendo um fato.

— É claro que eu vou lhe compensar financeira mente por isto, Lily. Até mesmo eu sei que este favor está muito além de suas obrigações.

Uma hora depois, Lily ainda estava perplexa com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Ela levou parte de seus pertences para o quarto dele.

Ela se sentia doente só de estar lá e olhar ao redor. Sempre achou a suíte dele enorme, grande demais para uma só pessoa. Tinha uma entrada com um pe queno sofá e um amplo banheiro. Dava para uma pe quena família. Mas de repente a suíte lhe pareceu di minuta ao pensar que a dividiria com ele. Pareceu en colher e ficar do tamanho de um quarto de casa de bo neca.

Mas também não teria que ficar lá para sempre, pensou. Era estranho, mas de certa forma ele conse guira colocá-la em seu lugar com seus insultos invo luntários, a oferta de pagamento e com o fato de espe rar que ela soubesse se comportar. Quando a mãe dele fosse embora ela finalmente partiria de vez.

O fato de a mãe de James ser ótima pessoa não aju dou muito. Depois do jantar leve que comeram, ela informou rapidamente o que seu médico na Grécia a aconselhara, mas estava na cara que ela queria mes mo era ouvir do filho sobre sua nova paixão.

— Eu andava preocupada com ele. Sair-se bem de mais com as mulheres quando se é muito novo nem sempre é um bom negócio para um jovem! Ele pode acabar virando um playboy, não é assim que vocês dizem?

Lily sorriu e olhou para James, que pareceu bastante desconfortável e sem graça.

— James? Não, James jamais foi de tratar as mulhe res como objetos descartáveis, não é, James?

O olhar que ele lançou a Lily foi absolutamen te impagável. Fingindo inocência, ele grunhiu qual quer cosia e começou a tirar a mesa.

— É muito importante para o homem se aquietar com uma boa mulher — Litsa estava dizendo, obser vando com aprovação enquanto o filho dava a im pressão totalmente falsa de que costuma ajudar com o serviço da cozinha. — Uma boa esposa é funda mental para tornar o homem verdadeiramente civili zado! — Ela riu e olhou para o filho com afeição, en quanto Lily riu por dentro da ridícula idéia de que alguma mulher fosse capaz de educar James Potter.

— Você parece cansada, mãe — ele disse, fuzilan do Lily com o olhar, mas ela fez que não viu. — Talvez esteja na hora de você se deitar. Amanhã será um longo dia. Eu vou levar a senhora ao médico, por isso não precisa se preocupar com nada.

Ele conseguiu enfim mudar o rumo da prosa, mas sua trégua não durou muito. Litsa Potter passou os 45 minutos seguintes contemplando prazerosamen te a vida amorosa tranqüila do filho, visivelmente aliviada por não ter de se preocupar mais com ele. Lily teve prazer em manter a conversa sempre animada.

Para ele foi uma experiência única tornar-se o alvo das brincadeiras e provocações de uma mulher. Até que ele se levantou e insistiu que a mãe fosse se reco lher.

Quando ele foi levar a mãe à sua suíte, Lily sentiu sua ebulição interna desaparecer sob o balde de água fria da realidade. E a realidade era aquela outra suíte enorme esperando por ela. Não sabia bem quanto tempo ele levaria para acomodar a mãe, mas devia vestir seu pijama logo e entrar debaixo das co bertas.

Para quem não costumava se exercitar muito, até que Lily foi bem ágil. Entrou voando na suíte de James, tomou um rápido banho — com a porta do ba nheiro devidamente trancada — e vestiu seu pijama, que consistia em calças curtas e camiseta. Não ouviu barulho nenhum, então imaginou que ele estava dan do um tempo com a mãe para que ela pudesse se pre parar para dormir. Então ela foi para a cama, se en fiou debaixo das cobertas e apagou o abajur na cabe ceira.

Lily desejou ter se lembrado de pegar alguns lençóis para ele dormir no sofá, mas ele mesmo podia pegar.

Após uma hora na cama, encolhida e tensa, espe rando ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, ela come çou a pegar no sono. Quando James entrou, ela já esta va adormecida.

Teve de ligar para Bellatrix, e foi uma conversa bem desagradável, pois ele precisava cancelar seus planos com ela.

Depois de tudo isso, trabalhar era a única coisa que lhe distrairia, então se pôs a responder e-mails que poderiam perfeitamente aguardar hora mais apro priada.

A visão de Lily em sua cama lhe deixou mo mentaneamente desconcertado. Ela estava deitada exatamente do mesmo jeito que daquela vez, no apartamento que divida com as amigas, com o braço joga do para o lado.

James entrou no banheiro fazendo o mínimo ruído possível, acostumando os olhos à escuridão enquanto caminhava tateando e tirava a camisa.

Quando ele falou do sofá, quis dizer que _ela _dor miria nele. Não teve como conter um sorriso de canto de boca ao olhar para Lily mais uma vez. Ele pra ticamente a forçou a entrar naquela história, então não podia dizer nada. Por ela, ele podia ficar com o sofá — ou, a julgar pela profunda relutância que ela demonstrou em participar do plano, até mesmo o chão, com ou sem lençóis.

Ele tomou um banho rápido, e viu que estava mais preocupado do que gostaria com aquela mulher deita da em sua cama.

Lily se remexeu quando ele voltou do banhei ro, totalmente nu. Agora ele viu sua perna bem dese nhada descoberta. Pelo jeito ela não estava muito vestida. Seria ela aquele tipo de mulher que vive co berta como uma freira de dia, mas de noite dormia quase nua? Aquele pensamento lhe ricocheteou por dentro, como se ele tivesse passado o dia reprimindo, alguma coisa em si. E James se pegou sexualmente ex citado, algo que absolutamente não esperava. Ao menos não conscientemente.

Quando olhou para o sofá, sentiu um desânimo.

Ela estava dormindo um sono pesado, a cama era muito mais confortável do que qualquer sofá — especialmente um sofá que ainda precisava ser forrado. Além do mais, James não fazia a menor idéia de onde poderia encontrar a roupa de cama.

Ele entrou debaixo das cobertas sem fazer o míni mo ruído e se deitou, completamente imóvel, tentan do conter o ímpeto de sua virilidade.

Quando ela se virou em direção a ele, James quase grunhiu. A camiseta que ela estava usando deixava sobrar pouco para a imaginação, revelando parte dos fartos seios que ele estava acostumado a ver cobertos pelo seu uniforme de trabalho.

E ele estava realmente excitado.

Deus sabe quanto tempo ele ficou lá, sentindo algo totalmente novo: desejo por uma mulher que não po dia ter.

Até que ela se revirou uma vez mais, jogando o braço por sobre o peito dele, onde sua mão pousou.

Ele se retesou todo ao ver que ela abriu os olhos e deu um quase-grito, retirando a mão, horrorizada.

— Calma!

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Este é meu quarto, esqueceu? O quarto que você concordou em dividir comigo.

— Eu não concordei em dividir _a cama_! — Lily ficou apavorada ao realizar que ele não estava usando camiseta. _E embaixo? Será que ele também não estava usando nada da cintura para baixo? _Ela sentiu seu cor po arder ao começar a imaginar coisas.

— O sofá não está forrado — ele disse. Longe de esfriar seu arroubo de paixão, as sombras e ângulos do rosto exasperado de Lily só o deixaram mais excitado ainda.

— Então _vá forrar! _Você não pode ficar na cama comigo. Você prometeu...

— Eu não prometi nada — James disse, curto e grosso. — E pare de fazer escândalo à toa. A cama é bem grande. — O que não explicava por que eles es tavam deitados tão pertinho um do outro. Ele não se afastou. Ela bem que tentou, mas se afastar mais a fa ria cair da cama.

— Você não está vestindo nada, não é? — Lily disse, quase gaguejando. — Não está, não é?

— Eu não tenho pijama. Nunca usei.

— Como você pode ser tão... Tão desrespeitoso?

— _Desrespeitoso? _— James pareceu realmente pasmo. — Não sei do que está falando.

— Ah, sabe, sim! Você me acha tão pavorosa que não faz diferença se estou na mesma cama que você. Você nem se importa de estar sem roupa! Porque para você, eu sou a mesma coisa que um _saco de ba tatas_!

Seguiu-se um silêncio tenso, e então James pegou a mão dela.

— Só que um saco de batatas não me deixa assim — ele disse, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação.

Lily sentiu seu membro rígido e pulsante e por alguns segundos o tempo pareceu parar. A tensão se xual que estava reprimida fazia tanto tempo agora crescia como uma onda gigantesca, um maremoto.

Ela escutou sua própria respiração atravessada, como quem acabou de correr uma maratona. Todos os seus músculos estavam se contorcendo.

— E agora? Ainda acha que eu lhe considero pa vorosa?

— Você precisa... Precisa arrumar um lugar para dormir...

— E então amanhã de manhã nós vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu? Por que fazer isso? — Ele sol tou a mão dela, e então tocou sua cintura e a curva de seu seio.

James soltou um gemido. Ao despir aquela indu mentária enganadora ela se tornava totalmente mu lher, uma mulher curvilínea, com seios nos quais um homem se perde. Ele então levantou o corpo de uma só vez para olhar para ela.

Ele estava diabolicamente sensual à meia luz. Seus braços eram musculosos e sua boca era linda... E estava se aproximando dela.

Lily fechou os olhos e se deixou perder naque le beijo urgente, devorador. Então seus braços, já dotados de vontade própria, envolveram o corpo dele e subiram até o pescoço, puxando-o para si. Seu corpo se retorceu, pedindo para ser aquietado.

James enfim interrompeu o beijo, mas só para pas sar a beijar seu pescoço.

Será que ele a desejou este tempo todo? Será que ele a desejava sem saber? Será que ele tinha fantasias com ela? Ele não conseguia lembrar de ter fantasias eróticas com Lily, mas então por que agora seu corpo reagia como se estivesse prestes a saciar um desejo longamente sufocado?

Ele puxou a camiseta dela de uma só vez e sentou sobre os joelhos para apreciar o que já imaginava. Ela não tinha a compleição daquelas magrelas com quem ele costumava sair. Como bom conhecedor da anato mia feminina ele podia jurar com a mão sobre o peito que jamais vira seios tão gloriosamente fartos antes na vida. Ele tomou aqueles seios nas mãos e então roçou os polegares sobre seus mamilos, tudo muito lentamente, aproveitando cada fração de segundo. Os mamilos estavam duros e ele ficou olhando, fas cinado e loucamente excitado, para o modo com que ela se contorcia a cada toque, com os olhos fe chados.

* * *

><p><strong>A partir daqui contém cenas quentes! Hahaha.<strong>

— Você tem seios impressionantes — ele sussur rou com a voz trêmula, e os olhos dela se entreabriram.

— Ou seja, _grandes? _— Ela jamais associou a pa lavra _grande _a nada de bom, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a seu corpo. Mas o jeito que ele olhava para ela agora a fazia se sentir muito, muito sensual, cheia de orgulho daqueles seios que ela se acostumou a es conder.

— Impressionantes — ele corrigiu. Então abaixou a cabeça e começou a lamber um dos mamilos com ternura, e depois o outro, dividindo a atenção entre os dois mamilos, e Lily achou que fosse desmaiar de êxtase. Quantas noites ela ficou sonhando acordada, imaginando como seria fazer amor com ele, ser olha da por ele com desejo... Em nenhuma destas noites ela chegou a achar que algum dia nada daquilo pu desse se tornar realidade. Muito menos que a realida de fosse ainda melhor do que o sonho.

Cada partícula de seu corpo reagia às carícias de James.

Ela então quis tocá-lo, senti-lo, e quando tocou em seu membro ele gemeu de um modo que fez o corpo de Lily estremecer por inteiro em espasmos de prazer.

Então era assim ter nos braços aquele homem lin do, maravilhoso e sagaz... Esta era a sensação de vê-lo sair do comando e compartilhar o poder. Ela então tirou a parte de baixo de seu pijama.

Lily retesou o corpo ao sentir a mão de James chegando entre suas coxas, com seus dedos ávidos explorando seu poço de umidade e receptividade, es fregando, pressionando, sentindo seu botão pulsante emitindo ondas de prazer que a tomavam por inteiro.

As mãos de James percorreram o ventre de Lily — aquele mesmo ventre que ela tantas vezes compa rara de modo desfavorável ao da irmã; o ventre que ele não parecia estar rejeitando — até deslizar em di reção à penugem que velava a essência da feminilida de de Lily.

— Não pode! — Lily disse, arfando, e ele en tão a olhou nos olhos com um sorriso divertido.

— Você nunca foi tocada lá antes?

— Não _desse jeito._

— Que jeito? — Os olhos de Lily transmitiam uma mistura de inocência e excitação que o atingiu de modo certeiro, fazendo seu corpo incendiar de de sejo. Por um breve momento, James ficou imaginando de onde vinha toda aquela tensão sexual. Para um ho mem que se orgulhava de ser um amante experiente, um amante que fazia as coisas devagarzinho, um ver dadeiro mestre da finesse, ele parecia reduzido a um animal selvagem com uma idéia fixa: possuí-la.

Submetendo-se a impulsos que ele pensava já ter aprendido a dominar muito tempo atrás, James foi tra çando com a cabeça o mesmo caminho percorrido pe las mãos, até inalar o aroma almiscarado e erótico de Lily, e adentrá-la com a língua.

Foi preciso muito autocontrole e força de vontade para não partir com tudo de uma vez. A umidade de Lily o deixava louco, e ela se contorcia de modo quase descontrolado enquanto ele sentia seu gosto. Era o gosto mais doce que ele jamais provara. Ele sentiu que ela estava chegando ao ápice, e antes dis so, tomou as devidas precauções.

Quando o sentiu dentro de si, Lily já estava su bindo ao mais alto dos cumes e bastaram algumas poucas investidas profundas para ela ser enviada a um mundo de sensações totalmente novo. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e ela se rendeu às ondas de prazer que tomaram conta de si, transformando-se enfim em uma onda cálida de puro contentamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui elas terminam! Rs;<strong>

Após um descanso inquieto, seu corpo agora se acendia mais uma vez. Na verdade, seu corpo estava energizado de uma forma diferente. Pensar que che gara a tamanho prazer através de um homem espeta cular como James era difícil de acreditar de tão bom.

Ela olhou para e ele e suspirou.

— Foi maravilhoso! — Um pequeno vinco se for mou em sua testa. — Foi bom para você? É que... Eu não tenho muita experiência.

— Você me atrai do jeito que é — James disse com a voz rouca, trazendo-a para si e passando a perna por sobre o corpo dela em uma demonstração de posse.

— Você fez tudo de propósito? — Lily per guntou. — Não, claro que não. Mas então por que fez amor comigo? — James não sabia o que dizer. — Quer dizer, isso aconteceu só porque eu vim parar na sua cama? Sei que você deve achar que isto é maluquice, mas preciso mesmo saber, James.

— Por quê? Você não gostou? — Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos que lhe caiu sobre a face, sentindo-se tocado pela ansiedade que ela demonstrava.

— Posso dizer que foi a experiência mais maravi lhosa que já tive — ela respondeu com toda sinceri dade, o que bastou para inflar em James seu orgulho de macho.

— A experiência _mais maravilhosa _que você já teve? — ele brincou, e sorriu quando ela fez que sim. — Isto é uma pressão e tanto para mim — ele disse gravemente.

Em uma fração de segundo Lily percebeu seu erro. Ela sucumbiu a ele sem resistir. Relutou um pouquinho, mas logo cedeu. Claro que ele tinha de fi car assustado.

James não gostava de mulheres pegajosas. E ela imaginou que ele também não iria gostar de mulheres que se comportavam como adolescentes inexperien tes. Ele devia gostar de mulheres confiantes e dota das de autocontrole.

— Desculpe.

— Desculpe o quê? Nós acabamos de passar por uma experiência _arrebatadora _juntos. — E do nada, James pensou, rindo por dentro. O que só provava que a vida é cheia de surpresas. Quem diria que uma mu lher que ele achava totalmente sem graça podia es conder tanto fogo? — E é por isso — ele acrescentou — que eu sinto tanta pressão. Ou seja, como vou po der superar minha primeira performance, então?

Pensamentos de seguir em frente com a própria vida sumiram de sua cabeça num piscar de olhos. Ela amava aquele homem. Eles fizeram amor e foi, em suas próprias palavras, uma experiência _arrebatado ra _juntos. Ela de repente se sentiu como se estivesse caminhando nas nuvens. Tonta de alegria, ela se ani nhou junto a ele.

— Você tem um corpo muito sexy — James mur murou, abarcando um de seus seios com a mão. — Por que você fica usando roupas que lhe cobrem tanto?

— Você devia saber bem, James — disse Lily, tímida, mal conseguindo olhar nos olhos dele. — Você não conhece as mulheres tão bem? Ora... Eu não sou exatamente uma modelo.

James não respondeu nada. Ele estava achando di fícil entender como sentira atração por aquelas mu lheres com quem costumava sair. Ele passou as mãos por ela, sentindo o prazer de tocar aquele corpo de generosa feminilidade.

— Você não imagina o que é passar a adolescência querendo ser magra. — Principalmente, Lily pensou, tendo uma irmã como a que tinha. — Os rapazes gozavam de mim e minhas colegas sentiam pena. Não era legal ter o meu corpo, então fui aprendendo a me cobrir.

Pela primeira vez ela se sentiu verdadeiramente orgulhosa de suas curvas, especialmente porque era ele quem gostava tanto delas. Então ele afundou o rosto naqueles seios magníficos. Dava para se perder naqueles seios!

Lily suspirou de prazer e languidamente se contorceu ao sentir os lábios dele percorrendo seus seios.

Desejo, vontade, necessidade e completa satisfa ção foram tomando conta dela, que mergulhou os de dos nos cabelos de James, entregando-se àquela sensação.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, eu avisei que esse capítulo era quente, né? Hahaha. No próximo capítulo o James vai ser um idiota, mas a Lily vai colocá-lo no lugar dele, hein! Não percam. Rs.<strong>

**Então, eu falei que ia atualizar segundas, quartas e sextar, né? Mas acho que essa sexta não vai dar )= É sexta-feira santa e tal, e vou viajar p RJ! Sério, lá é muito lindo! Hahaha. Talvez dê pra postar, talvez não... Mas, se não der, eu compenso depois, tá? Hahaha!**

**Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews, por favor, hein! Reviews são tudo o que peço pra continuar a adaptação. Rs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sassah Potter: <strong>Acho que a bebida fez muito bem a eles, não acha? Hahaha. É, quando Lily resolveu seguir a vida... Olha lá o James ali. Rs.

**Maga do 4: **Pois é... Esquentaram até demais, não acha? Hahaha.

**Lady Miss Nothing: **Ai, obrigada, mesmo! Fico feliz de saber que você tá curtindo s2 O Sirius? Ok, talvez ele apareça... KKKKKK.

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **Né? Queria um James assim também )= Já tenho um lindão na minha vida, mas não é um James da vida )= James é tudo! Hahaha. Isso talvez aconteça, mas daqui há um tempo hein! Ok, vai acontecer. _Spoiler, rs._

**Thaty: **Vou continuar, com certeza!

**Maria: **Ai, que ótimo que você está gostando. *-* Vou continuar, hein!

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima atualização talvez seja na sexta-feira! Ou no sábado. E s<strong>em reviews? Sem capítulos!<strong>**

****Beijos,****

**_-Maria Flor Black._  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Ao observar sua situação com distanciamento — algo que James sabia fazer muito bem — ele percebeu que era para estar se sentindo imobilizado e preso. Afinal, estava vivendo aquilo que costumava imaginar como um verdadeiro inferno. Estava desperdiçando várias horas de trabalho. A última quinzena se passara entre o hospital, onde sua mãe estava se recuperando de uma cirurgia de coração, e seu apartamento, onde ele insistiu que ela permanecesse por mais duas sema nas, até ficar forte o bastante para voltar à Grécia.

Ela primeiramente se fez de rogada, mas depois cedeu sem muita resistência.

James suspeitava que sua mãe estava na verdade gostando de ser paparicada. Lily passava parte do dia trabalhando em seu portfólio, mas parecia sacrifi car seu tempo de bom grado para dar pequenos pas seios com a mãe dele, além de se aventurar com ela nos mistérios da cozinha grega.

Lily fazia muito bem a Litsa, que ficava reconfortada ao pensar que o filho estava finalmente enca minhado.

E, para surpresa de James, as coisas estavam fun cionando muito bem, apesar da intromissão em seu ritmo normal de trabalho.

James fechou seu laptop e foi pegar o casaco pen durado na entrada de seu escritório.

Emmeline, sua assistente pessoal, olhou em direção à porta e conferiu as horas no relógio de pulso como quem não quer nada. Ela sabia que a mãe de James es tava em seu apartamento, que havia passado por al guns problemas de saúde, mas que estava tudo sob controle. O fato é que a assistente ainda ficava choca da ao vê-lo sair do escritório às cinco e meia.

— Emmeline, estou de saída. Se houver alguma coisa, seja o que for, cancele.

— Sim, mas...

— Sem mas nem meio mas. Até minha mãe se re cuperar e voltar para a Grécia, estarei encerrando o expediente às cinco e meia. — Ele pôs o laptop em sua pasta de couro. Podia usar a mãe como desculpa para sair cedo. Sim, sabia que tinha de estar com ela, que não podia chegar em casa depois que ela já tives se se recolhido, mas o que o animava realmente era a idéia de encontrar Lily.

E por que ele não poderia curtir sua folga, James se perguntou com certa irritação ao ver que Emmeline ainda o estava rodeando.

— Por que você também não vai para casa, Emmeline? — ele perguntou gentilmente. — Os relatórios po dem esperar até amanhã.

Emmeline sorriu.

— Acho que vou marcar o dia de hoje em meu diá rio — ela disse, sarcástica. — É a primeira vez que o ouço dizer que algo pode esperar até o dia seguinte.

— Manter diários é um passatempo triste para uma mulher de seus quarenta anos de idade — James disse gravemente.

— Bem, espero que você tenha conseguido anotar no _seu _diário uma certa data. A de amanhã. É o encon tro anual da empresa. — Ela lhe passou o convite pa dronizado. — Todos esperam que você compareça.

James sabia como seria aquele evento. Seus funcio nários estariam esperando para ver a beldade que o acompanharia, todos beberiam muito álcool, a comi da seria boa, e a auto-estima de todos estaria incom paravelmente alta. Ele faria um discurso curto sobre os lucros e bônus da empresa e ficaria um bom tempo na festa de confraternização, apesar de entediado.

— Não perderia isto por nada — James murmurou, guardando o convite no bolso.

— E você vai levar uma de suas lindas namoradas?

— Espere para ver, Emmeline. Agora, com licença. Você tem seus diários para escrever, um marido para alimentar e crianças para cuidar.

— Eu sei. Minha vida não é uma aventura e tanto? A caminho de casa, James achou graça de sua vida nada aventureira. Em circunstâncias normais ele ja mais sairia do escritório antes das oito da noite, e en tão muito provavelmente jantaria com uma das cria turas lindíssimas de sempre, e terminaria a noite fa zendo bastante sexo.

As circunstâncias normais estavam à sua espera, bastava ele querer. Mas enquanto isso...

Quando chegou ao apartamento sua cabeça estava cheia de imagens de Lily, que já devia ter cozi nhado alguma coisa para ele, supervisionada por sua mãe, que por sua vez devia estar assistindo a mais um daqueles _reality shows _insuportáveis que viraram uma praga em todas as línguas.

E ele se pegou assoviando ao entrar em casa.

Lily levantou da cadeira para saudá-lo, toda sorridente.

— Sua mãe está muito melhor hoje, James. — Ela foi beijá-lo, e sentiu o prazer daqueles lábios tocando os seus. — Nós fomos dar uma caminhada e paramos naquela loja na esquina para comprar umas coisinhas. Andei mostrando a ela como se faz uma comida tipicamente inglesa. — Ela olhou para Litsa por so bre o ombro, e a velhinha estava sorrindo. — Você quer beber alguma coisa?

— Mais tarde eu digo a você o que eu quero, quan do estivermos a sós. — Ele esbarrou a mão casual mente nos seios dela, que corou imediatamente.

Lily imaginou, feliz, a noite que a esperava. A vida agora era tão maravilhosa! Mais uma noite de ca rinhos mágicos e quentes vindos daquele homem sen sível que fazia amor de modo espetacular. Além disso, ela adorava a mãe dele, uma senhora forte, gentil e sá bia. O que era uma coisa e tanto, afinal, quantas mulhe res realmente _gostavam _de suas sogras?

Lily era namorada de James, pensou. Namora da. Sim, começou como uma armação, mas agora já não era mais armação nenhuma. Era real.

A vida não podia ser melhor!

Ela pôs sua carreira de lado provisoriamente e conseguiu acalmar os ânimos de sua amiga Marlene, que dizia que o apartamento ainda estava para alugar. Mas Lily não estava nem um pouco interessada..

Estava ocupada demais curtindo a dádiva de um sonho tornado realidade.

Quando, mais tarde, já a sós, James a convidou para acompanhá-lo à festa da empresa, Lily fechou os olhos de pura felicidade e disse que sim.

James achou engraçada aquela expressão no rosto dela e disse que ela devia se preparar para um evento bastante prosaico. Muita comida e bebida, além das piadinhas cretinas de sempre dos funcionários mais jovens.

Lily mal ouviu.

— O que eu devo vestir?

— Vá comprar uma roupa — James disse, rapida mente perdendo o interesse no assunto. Ele estava louco para ficar na cama com ela a noite inteira, e não tinha a menor intenção de perder tempo com aquele papo feminino sobre roupas.

Ele então a beijou apaixonadamente e sem pressa. Naquela noite ele pretendia levá-la ao limite. Então, quando ela já tivesse descido os píncaros do prazer, a faria subir tudo de novo. Deu-lhe beijinhos delicados pelo pescoço, e quando se ajoelhou para se perder na queles seios maravilhosos ela afagou levemente seus cabelos.

— Você bem que podia sair para comprar uma roupa comigo...

— Hummm... Por que não? — James murmurou, parando com os beijos para sorrir daquele seu jeito tão sedutor.

Lily suspirou de prazer e se entregou por com pleto aos prazeres daquela noite de sonhos.

James acordou e a viu olhando para ele cheia de más intenções do outro lado da cama, e sorriu. Nunca conheceu antes mulher mais honesta quanto ao pró prio desejo sexual. E isto o agradava muito.

— Que horas são? — Ele puxou as cobertas e Lily admirou, como não se cansava de fazer, seu corpo nu. A luz matinal iluminava generosamente os movimentos de cada músculo de seu corpo. — Ainda não está tão tarde — ele murmurou, e Lily repa rou em seus mamilos rosados, cheia de vontade de sugá-los.

— Hã-hã. — Ela o cobriu novamente, um pouco tentada em trocar as compras por mais uma hora de prazeres na cama com o homem de seus sonhos. — E as compras, está lembrado?

— Lembrado de quê?

— Você disse que ia me acompanhar nas compras hoje. Não tenho roupa nenhuma para usar hoje à noi te, e não sou muito boa para comprar roupas sozinha, sempre acabo comprando as roupas erradas.

— Eu prometi isto? — James franziu a testa, per plexo. — Sinceramente, não me lembro. — Ele então teve que declinar. Odiava decepcioná-la, mas sair para fazer compras com uma mulher, por mais sexy que ela fosse, já era um pouco demais para ele. — Bem, eu sinto muito, Lily, mas não vai dar. Real mente não posso.

Lily sorriu. Ou ao menos se esforçou para sor rir. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava! Estava tão entretido em seu desejo por ela que nem mesmo lembrava de ter dito aquilo, de ter feito uma promessa. Ela fora dormir reconfortada pela perspectiva de sair com ele no dia seguinte, quem sabe até almoçarem juntos, mas ele apenas caiu no sono, já sexualmente saciado e sem pensar nela.

— OK. Tudo bem. — Ela então saiu da cama e foi ao banheiro, automaticamente, já sentindo lágrimas quentes nascendo em seus olhos.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, vinte minutos depois, ele já havia se vestido e estava esperando por ela.

Por uma fração de segundo ela desejou que ele ti vesse mudado de idéia, apesar de saber que nutrir esse tipo de esperança era mais um sinal de fraqueza de sua parte. Mas o que ele fez foi lhe dar um cartão de crédito, dizendo para que ela fosse à Harrods, uma loja muito chique e cara, comprar o que quisesse e debitar em sua conta. Ele ia ligar para avisá-los antes que ela chegasse.

— Certo. — Lily pegou o cartão, apesar de não ter a menor intenção de usá-lo. Ela já não tinha bas tante dinheiro em sua conta bancária, e graças a ele?

— Quem sabe a gente não se encontra para almo çar? — James sugeriu. Ele estava com a consciência um pouco pesada, apesar de Lily parecer bem no momento. Ele teve a impressão de que ela estava com vontade de chorar quando saiu da cama, mas feliz mente pelo jeito ele estava errado.

— Não — Lily deu um de seus sorrisos lumi nosos. — Vou ver se encontro Marlene na hora do almo ço. Gostaria de levar sua mãe para comprar umas coisinhas antes de voltar para a Grécia no domingo que vem, mas acho que as multidões não vão fazer bem a ela.

Litsa estava voltando para casa e Lily ficou pensando o que iria acontecer agora. Ele já não preci saria mais ficar fingindo nada. Será que ela seria no vamente rebaixada ao seu posto de "pau para toda obra"? Uma hora atrás ela teria descartado esta pos sibilidade, mas agora a dúvida começava a nascer em seu coração, maculando seus sonhos dourados e trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

Ela se levantou, no fundo esperando que ele fizes se algo para dissipar suas dúvidas. Ele então foi beijá-la na boca e ela deu um gemido patético de rendi ção e o puxou para si.

James sorriu, satisfeito, e ficou pensando de onde ele teria tirado aquela impressão errônea de que ela estaria triste.

Três horas depois, Lily saiu do apartamento e foi encontrar Marlene, que a cobriu de censuras e avisos.

— Isso vai acabar mal — ela avisou, e aquilo era a última coisa que Lily queria ouvir. — Se você ti vesse o mínimo de bom senso jamais teria aceitado entrar nesta armação ridícula com este homem. Está na cara que James significa problema à vista.

— Mas agora não é mais uma armação — Lily se defendeu. — Eu o amo, e sei que ele sente algo por mim...

— Por que você foi idiota o bastante para ir para a cama com ele? — Marlene riu. — Escute, Lily, você precisa voltar à realidade e entender que este relaciona mento não é mais real do que todos os relacionamentos passageiros que ele teve antes com aquelas mulheres glamorosas. Você se lembra delas? Aquelas mulheres esguias e com QI de criança? Devia lembrar. Foi você mesma quem comprou os buquês de flores com os quais ele anunciava o fim do namoro...

— É, eu sei, mas... — Mas ela era diferente. Não era? Passava as noites na mesma cama que ele, no apartamento dele... Conhecera sua mãe... Será que nada disso contava? Ela então lembrou de como ele a dispensou pela manhã e a dúvida novamente surgiu.

— Só estou dizendo que você tem que ser realista, Lily — disse Marlene, determinada a carregar a to cha do senso prático, mesmo que a amiga relutasse. Lily era muito ingênua, mas Marlene tinha experiência com homens como James e sabia que eles podiam ser muito perigosos para as mulheres.

A versão de Marlene da realidade seria largar mão de qualquer idéia estúpida de viver para sempre com James em sua casa de campo — para a qual, Marlene en fatizou, Lily jamais fora convidada —, cheia de filhos correndo para lá e para cá. Para ser realista, Lily tinha que parar de alimentar aquelas fanta sias e considerar a idéia de que a partida de Litsa po deria representar o fim de sua história com James.

— Do jeito que você fala, parece até que ele é al gum monstro — Lily reclamou, consternada por saber que o homem por quem se apaixonara podia ser muito engraçado e atencioso quando queria. Na ver dade até se arrependeu um pouco de ter chamado a amiga para ajudá-la a escolher as roupas que precisa va comprar. Esperava conselhos sobre cores e estilos, esperava que ela concordasse que talvez aquele rela cionamento _significasse sim _algo importante para James. O fato é que ela acabou confessando que James havia prometido fazer compras com ela, mas esque ceu e declinou.

Marlene havia tirado a tarde de folga para ajudar a ami ga, uma deferência e tanto, já que vivia ocupada. Lily poderia até se irritar com os insistentes "choques de realidade" da amiga, mas para ela se irritar era pre ciso muito. Ademais, sabia que a amiga estava apenas preocupada com seu bem-estar e felicidade.

Assim, depois que o almoço e as lições de moral ter minaram, ficou aliviada com a mudança de assunto.

— Primeiro de tudo — disse Marlene, insistindo em pagar a conta — quero saber que tipo de roupa você tem em mente, então poderei sugerir alguma coisa.

Lily pensou bem. Uma cor escura lhe cairia bem. Algo elegante e discreto. Estaria conhecendo gente nova e preferia não se destacar, como estava acostumada a fazer. Ela disse à amiga o que pensava com um pouco de hesitação, tentando justificar cada palavra como quem quer provar que não é nenhuma boba.

— Errado, errado, tudo errado! — disse Marlene, sa tisfeita, e Lily começou a sentir que havia caído numa armadilha.

_Certo, certo, tudo certo _se revelou na forma de uma descolada coleção de roupas que Lily resistiu a ex perimentar, que dirá usar de verdade. Os sapatos foram escolhidos pelo estilo e pelo impacto que causam, não pelo conforto. Seus cabelos estariam presos, talvez até com algum enfeite, e a maquiagem seria especial. O objetivo era não deixar pedra sobre pedra. Ou seja, Lily pensou, sentindo um aperto no coração: Marlene queria que ela tomasse um _banho de loja._

— Sabe o que mais? — Marlene anunciou, chamando um táxi com um movimento imperativo da mão. — Você vai surpreender este desgraçado. Ele só vai lhe ver quando já estiver na festa. Você vai se trocar na minha casa e eu a deixo lá.

— James não é nenhum desgraçado — Lily dis se, e filtrou lentamente o resto do que a amiga estava dizendo.

Marlene estava dizendo que ela precisava mostrar a James que ela se bastava, que ela tinha orgulho e não era o capacho que ele sempre pensou que ela fosse. Ela tinha de quebrar aquele hábito de anos de sempre, _sempre _se vestir mal. Afinal, Lily precisava entender que, depois que aquilo tudo terminasse, ela não poderia ficar trancada dentro de seu apartamento com aquelas roupas horrorosas. Tinha de se fazer bela, se fazer interessante e atraente para arrumar um parceiro à altura.

Lily levou um susto com o que viu.

— Eu não fico bem em cores claras. E não posso ficar na sua casa até a hora da festa.

— E por que não?

— Por que... — Porque a idéia de entrar sozinha numa festa onde não conhecia ninguém a aterroriza va, pensou, sem ousar dizer em voz alta. Se chegasse ao lado de James seria bem mais fácil.

— Vai dar tudo certo — Marlene disse, encorajando a amiga. — Confie em mim. Vamos lá. Ligue para James agora, antes que você dê para trás.

Marlene estava falando com uma voz melosa, e Lily olhou para ela com ceticismo, mas sabia que tudo que a amiga dissera fazia _muito _sentido. Assim que a ne cessidade de fingir acabasse, ele veria o que era real e o que não era. Pois James não era apaixonado por ela. Apenas resolveram fingir uma relação que aca bou incluindo sexo. Pelo jeito ele sentia muita atra ção por ela, e disso Lily não podia reclamar. Como Marlene observou com muito tato, James se atraía por qualquer tipo de mulher e não via nada de errado em manter uma relação sexual completamente des provida de maiores significados.

Lily queria significados. Queria conseguir fin gir que o fato de manterem relações sexuais queria dizer que estavam chegando a algo especial juntos.

Mas provavelmente estava errada, o que era uma ra zão a mais para Lily surpreendê-lo como sugeriu Marlene. Lily passou então a fantasiar sua reação e acordou quando Marlene lhe passou o celular.

Ligar para James só aumentou sua força de vonta de. O que antes pareceu uma idéia pavorosa agora pa recia oferecer certas vantagens. Quando James aten deu, ela sentiu que não era uma boa hora para conver sar. Lily teve a impressão que ele não estava nem aí para ela. Ele estava em uma reunião e não tinha tempo para conversar.

— Provavelmente não vou estar de volta ao apar tamento a tempo de sair com você...

Ela chegou a ficar nervosa de pensar que ele podia não gostar da idéia. Mas que nada.

— Tudo bem, você me encontra lá. Você já é bem grandinha mesmo.

Uma montanha de decepção caiu sobre os ombros de Lily como se fosse chumbo. Ele estava ocupa do. Literalmente não tinha tempo para falar com ela. E não era culpa dele. Ela sabia que o trabalho era uma força que o consumia totalmente. Ela então desligou o telefone, lutando para não cair em lágrimas.

— E então? — perguntou Marlene.

— Estou em suas mãos — respondeu Lily. Marlene deu um largo sorriso.

— Ótimo. Vamos lá.

Primeiro foram as roupas. Claro que com restri ções no preço, pois Lily não estava disposta a usar o cartão Harrods que estava em sua bolsa. Mas Marlene não estava preocupada com o preço de nada, afi nal, de acordo com ela, dava para ver quando uma peça é barata.

Lily passou por uma série infinita de lojas e, apesar de suas reclamações, experimentou roupas de todas as cores e tipos.

Depois do terceiro vestido, Lily desistiu de ficar dando gritinhos histéricos, reclamando da quantidade de pele exposta e resolveu se permitir uma nova expe riência. Lá para o sexto vestido ela já estava achando que não ficava tão mal com menos pano sobre o corpo. Os seios que ela sempre escondeu, cheia de acanha-mento, pareciam ótimos envolvidos por vestidos de decotes generosos. Sim, ela tinha corpo de violão, mas isso não era necessariamente mau. Petúnia fazia o estilo modelo, mas Lily tinha seu charme.

Ela perdeu a contas de quantos vestidos experi mentou antes de finalmente se decidir. O tecido era suave e se encaixava perfeitamente às curvas de seu corpo, e o corte valorizava seu pescoço. Aliás, Marlene disse que qualquer mulher daria tudo para ter um pes coço como o dela.

Lily se permitiu acreditar.

O vestido era em um tom vibrante de turquesa, e o contraste daquela cor intensa com sua pele branca lhe dava um aspecto saudável e enfatizava o tom de seus cabelos.

Achar os sapatos ideais levou menos tempo.

— Nunca que eu vou conseguir caminhar com es tes sapatos — Lily disse, olhando para os sapatos com ceticismo. Eram sapatos altos em tom creme, lembravam muito o tipo de coisinhas delicadas que Petúnia usava quando adolescente — sapatos para os quais sempre se considerou pesada demais.

— Não precisa caminhar. Basta deslizar suave mente.

Lily pensou que só deslizando mesmo conse guiria se locomover calçando aqueles sapatos. Rezou para que não houvesse nenhuma emergência e ela ti vesse que sair correndo.

Já estava começando a se sentir transformada, e apesar de sequer sonhar em confessar a Marlene, espera va que James se surpreendesse com ela. Lily se entreteve com suas fantasias enquanto cuidavam de seus cabelos no salão.

Seus cabelos foram descoloridos e ela estava impossivelmente loura. Lockhart, o cabeleireiro, era mui to teatral e afeminado, e decidiu junto com Marlene que alguns cachos rebeldes soltos dariam o toque de ma lícia necessário para contrastar com seus olhos de ex pressão inocente.

Ela riu quando ele perguntou-se ela não tinha ne nhum irmão, mas o fato é que a maquiagem deu um impulso e tanto em sua auto-estima.

Três horas antes, Marlene dissera a ela para desligar o celular. Agora ela estava louca para ligar o aparelho novamente e repartir sua felicidade com James. Mas não ligou. Foi para o apartamento de Marlene, cuidado samente evitando tocar no assunto do apartamento para alugar ao lado. A depressão que começara a sen tir desaparecera como nuvens de verão. As horas fo ram passando e nem mesmo aquele formigamento no estômago que indicava nervosismo e expectativa fez sombra ao bem-estar de Lily. Ela estava se sen tindo muito bem com seu novo visual.

Marlene deu um assovio longo enquanto Lily se olhava no espelho de corpo inteiro. Ela estava espetacular. O oposto de invisível. Sua maquiagem estava ousada sem ser exagerada. Sombra cinzenta, rimel, blush, batom e delineador. Ela estava... _sexy! _

_A_quele visual todo vinha com uma lista de "nãos": _não ande rápido, não fique bêbada, não fale demais, não fale pouco, não flerte com os mais jovens e, acima de tudo, não durma com o chefe!_

— Foi mesmo boa idéia—ela disse a Marlene quando a amiga estacionou o carro em frente ao hotel. — Quer dizer, eu estou aterrorizada de entrar sozinha, mas...

— Mas você precisa fazer este tipo de coisa de vez em quando. O nome disso é _independência. _Agora vá!

Lily entrou no hotel dando passos bem peque nos para não tropeçar nos sapatos de salto alto e es tragar seu novo visual, e pela primeira vez na vida sentiu olhos se voltando para ela. _Então era esta a sensação de entrar em um lugar e ser o centro das atenções! Era assim não ter vergo nha de não ser magra, era assim não querer sair cor rendo e se esconder._

As pessoas presentes se encaixavam bem no clichê da festa de empresa. Todos pareciam mesmo traba lhar nos escritórios. Lily deu uma olhada e não custou a achar James. Ele estava conversando com al guns funcionários mais jovens.

Ela caminhou por entre os convidados, sem parar de sentir olhares de admiração em sua direção, até que en trou diretamente no campo de visão de James.

Quando ele registrou sua presença Lily só pôde se sentir muito grata à amiga por não ter dado ouvidos às suas negativas e ter insistido em lhe dar aquele banho de loja, cabeleireiro e maquiagem.

Tudo valera a pena, cada segundo. O jeito que ele es tava olhando para ela fez tudo valer a pena.

Então ele a apresentou ao grupo de rapazes, depois aos membros da diretoria, e para Emmeline, sua assisten te pessoal, que sorriu e, mais tarde, quando a bebida estava começando a fazer efeito, confessou que era a primeira vez que ela conhecia alguma namorada de James que tinha algo a dizer.

Lily estava totalmente à vontade. Nem se lem brava mais da angústia que a perturbara de tarde. No fim da noite Lily achou que fosse morrer quando ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que era melhor irem para casa, senão teriam de arrumar algum vestiário para ele saciar seu desejo.

Ela fez tudo exatamente como Marlene disse, e tomou cuidado para não beber demais, mas o pouco de vi nho que bebeu bastou para deixá-la desinibida e li geiramente alta.

Eles saíram bem no fim da festa, depois da meia-noite. O motorista estava esperando por eles.

— Você foi perfeita — ele murmurou, massageando a nuca de Lily com o dedo.

— Por causa do vestido?

— Você fez tudo de maneira impecável. As rou pas, o perfume. — E passou a mão pela cintura dela, descendo até a fenda das nádegas e acariciando-a sensualmente.

Lily estremeceu de prazer com aquele toque — jamais fizera nada assim no banco de trás do carro.

Ele então passou o dedo pelo seu colo e murmurou que havia pedido ao motorista para pegar o caminho mais longo para casa. O mais longo possível.

James fez tudo de modo lento e lânguido, mas na verdade não chegaram a fazer amor completamente. Quis deixar o melhor para quando estivessem em casa. Até porque ele era um homem grande demais para conseguir fazer tudo confortavelmente dentro de um carro, por maior que fosse o carro, e o dele era com certeza dos maiores.

Não chegaram a tirar a roupa, mas foram 45 minu tos de enorme erotismo, e no final Lily estava quase desmaiando de tanto prazer.

Ele conseguiu tocá-la de forma insuspeita por so bre o tecido do vestido. Ela se contorceu toda, tentan do conter seu desejo sem fim, mas ele continuou a ex citá-la de modo quase cruel.

Ainda bem que Litsa não tinha sono muito leve e não estava em uma suíte muito próxima à de James, pois quando chegaram em casa foram direto para o quarto arrancando as roupas pelo caminho, ambos se dentos e acesos de desejo.

* * *

><p><strong>Acharam o James fdp nesse capítulo? KKKKKKKKK Vocês não viram nada! Coisas bem piores virão... E, vamos combinar, a Lily é muito songamonga. UAHAUAHUH<strong>

**Ok, não me matem! Eu sei que prometi que ia postar na sexta ou no sábado e não postei... Mas não tive tempo, juro! Vou fazer o máximo p compensar e não atrasar mais. )=**

****Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews, por favor, hein! Reviews são tudo o que peço pra continuar a adaptação. Rs.****

* * *

><p><strong>Maria:<strong> UAHAUAHUAH Valeu! Não abandona a fic, hein!

**Sassah Potter: **Espero que continue curtindo a fic, né. UAHUAHAUAH Pois é, ele estranha, se faz de louco e vira um verdadeiro filho da put*. Esses homens...

**Maga do 4: **Eu falei que era quente, né? KKKKKKKKK Pois é, esse capítulo não foi quente propriamente dito, mas os próximos... Hahaha, são inéditos!

**Grace Black: **Que bom que 'tá gostando, mesmo! Adoro adaptações também, rs.

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima atualização será na quarta-feira, sem falta. Ok, talvez na terça, mas só talvez. E só com reviews! <span>Sem reviews? Sem<span> capítulos!**

**Beijos,**

**_-Maria Flor Black._**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

Lily fez de tudo para enterrar as dúvidas que nas ceram após sair para as compras com Marlene. Litsa es tava prestes a voltar para a Grécia, e as dúvidas vol taram com força total. Mas em breve ela iria pensar nisso, decidiu, só que não agora.

Parte de si nutria a expectativa de que Litsa se ar riscasse a perguntar a James quais eram suas reais intenções, o que daria a Lily a oportunidade de sentir o terreno. Mas ela não teve esta sorte. Parecia que Litsa já estava levantando as mãos para o céu de ver o filho em uma relação séria e tranqüila.

E também não havia nenhuma sala de espera no aeroporto onde este tipo de conversa pudesse surgir. Ela estava voltando para casa em um jatinho da famí lia.

Lily ficou de coração apertado quando James começou a perguntar à mãe se ela estava realmente bem, se queria mesmo voltar para a Grécia, se não queria ficar em Londres mais tempo. Mas Litsa, como tantas outras pessoas de idade, sentia falta de sua própria casa, de estar em seu ambiente. Queria voltar à paz do interior da Grécia e à sua rotina de amigos e velhos familiares.

James providenciou toda a assistência possível para a mãe, que estaria sob cuidados diários, mas mesmo assim ainda estava preocupado. Lily teve vontade de segurar sua mão, só para que ele se sentisse mais seguro, mas não estava muito certa se este simples gesto seria bem recebido ou não.

O que representava mais uma confirmação de suas dúvidas e inseguranças.

Eles não haviam passado dias maravilhosos, espe cialmente os últimos?

Agora, observando James ajudar a mãe a sair do carro, Lily tentou se convencer novamente que a paixão entre eles dois encobria emoções ainda não descobertas. Ela sorriu docemente para Litsa, feliz por ela parecer tão melhor do que semanas atrás, e la mentou sua partida.

Abraçaram-se com sincera afeição.

— Cuide bem do meu filho por mim — Litsa mur murou, e os olhos de Lily voaram ao encontro dos de James, que a encarou com certo divertimento.

— Acho que dá para dizer que sei cuidar de mim mesmo, mamãe.

— Todo homem precisa de uma mulher — Litsa disse, com um tom de quem sabe o que diz. — Ele pode até não saber, mas precisa. E eu estou muito fe liz por você ter encontrado uma mulher para você.

Lily observou bem o rosto de James para tentar perceber o efeito daquelas palavras sobre ele. Mas ele não transpareceu nada; se sentiu alguma coisa, guardou para si mesmo.

— Vamos nos falar ao telefone todos os dias, ma mãe, e não pense em mentir sobre seu estado de saúde para mim, porque eu também vou falar todos os dias com a enfermeira que contratei, e vou sempre fa lar com meus tios também.

— Me espionando como se eu não fosse capaz de cuidar de mim mesma! —- Litsa resmungou enquanto aceitava ajuda para entrar no avião. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Lily. — E quando verei vocês dois novamente? — Litsa perguntou. Lily soltou um suspiro, aliviada por finalmente surgir alguma per gunta daquele tipo.

— Cada coisa a seu tempo — James murmurou. — Primeiro quero que você se recupere totalmente, de pois você começa a fazer convites. — Ele quebrou sua não-resposta com um sorriso. — Já estou cansado de saber que a senhora, quando recebe visita, não sos sega um minuto, fica sempre paparicando seus hós pedes e acaba se cansando muito.

Ela e ele ficaram observando o avião levantar vôo, e quando ele finalmente desapareceu entre as nuvens do céu vasto e azul, Lily sentiu uma tensão nervo sa que a pegou de jeito. Ela estava vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto que ele já fazia bastante tempo, pri meiro o adorando a uma distância respeitável, mas sempre com aquela intensa consciência de sua pre sença e de sua proximidade. Naquelas circunstâncias era mais fácil exercitar um certo controle sobre suas emoções.

Mesmo quando eles se tornaram amantes por cir cunstâncias alheias a suas vontades havia a imagem da mãe dele para ela se apoiar.

Mas agora não havia mãe alguma, portanto não ha via segurança para um relacionamento de limitações evidentes. Ela estava em território desconhecido e morrendo de medo.

— Espero que sua mãe fique bem lá na Grécia — ela disse, para quebrar o sufocante silêncio.

James, concentrado na estrada, franziu a testa.

— Por que não ficaria? — Olhou rapidamente para ela. — Eu cuidei de tudo. Um de meus tios vai apa nhá-la no aeroporto com a enfermeira e ela não vai precisar levantar um dedo sequer para coisa alguma.

— Acho que ela deve sentir a sua falta.

— Mas ela entende que eu trabalho aqui e que é muito difícil ficar viajando.

Lily mordeu o lábio e começou a pensar em algo leve para puxar assunto. Era uma loucura pensar como eles dois haviam compartilhado tantas coisas juntos e...

O silêncio entre eles era pesado. Ela respirou fun do e começou a falar qualquer coisa sobre a Grécia, perguntando como era a casa de Litsa. Quando lhe ocorreu que poderia soar como se ela estivesse se convidando para a casa de sua mãe, Lily mudou de assunto e passou a falar de viagens em geral.

Enquanto isso, por trás daquela conversa toda, Lily estava perfeitamente consciente da tensão que se formava dentro de si. E ela não fazia idéia se ele sentia o mesmo, mas tinha lá suas dúvidas. Ele parecia um tanto distraído, mas só isso, o que era per feitamente compreensível considerando que havia acabado de deixar a mãe nó avião para a Grécia e de via estar pensando nela — a despeito do que ele havia dito sobre as providências que tomara.

Entrar no apartamento só fez a tensão subir subs tancialmente.

O quarto que dividiram pelas últimas semanas es tava lá, à sua direita. Ela sentia a entrada do quarto mesmo sem olhar em sua direção.

Com o tempo suas roupas foram sendo levadas para aquele quarto — uma migração natural, pois era muito mais fácil trocar de roupa lá, principalmente não havendo mais razão para ser diferente. Ela então pensou no grau de intimidade que era sua escova jun to à dele e se sentiu mal ao pensar no que teria de fa zer.

— Quer beber algo? — James perguntou, já cami nhando até a cozinha, enquanto Lily o seguia si lenciosa e pensativa.

Passava um pouquinho das seis e meia. Cedo de mais para ela pensar em tomar vinho. Mas estava pre cisando. Ela assentiu e se sentou em um dos bancos do bar da cozinha.

Lily esperou ele lhe dar a taça de vinho e então resolveu abrir o verbo — sem preparação, sem pensar em como iria dizer o que queria dizer.

— E agora, James?

James parou por uma fração de segundo e olhou para ela.

— O que você _quer _que aconteça? — ele pergun tou suavemente.

Quando Lily olhou nos olhos dele, fez força para não fenecer diante da beleza do que via.

— Agora sua mãe foi embora, James. Não precisa mos mais...

— Continuar como amantes?

Colocando a coisa daquele jeito, a relação deles, que significava tanto para ela, parecia reduzida a dois adultos dormindo juntos de comum acordo apenas por diversão. Mas sabia que palavras carinhosas não fluíam com facilidade da boca de James. Ele também estava deprimido com todo o problema de sua mãe, apesar de não demonstrar a ela.

Ela tinha que se controlar.

— Você me ofende se pensa que a única razão pela qual dormi com você foi para perpetrar aquela histó ria para agradar a minha mãe. E ofende a si mesma também ao dar a entender isso.

Lily sorriu, aliviada.

— Que bom que você está dizendo isso, James. Pensei que talvez...

— Que talvez nossa história fosse terminar antes da hora? — Um daqueles seus sorrisos devastadores se formou em seus lábios, fazendo Lily tremer nas bases. Ela então deu um gole no vinho para se concentrar. Era muito fácil perder a concentração quando começava a olhar para ele.

Ele gentilmente tirou a taça de vinho das mãos dela e pôs no balcão do bar para poder beijá-la. Não foi outro de seus beijos quentes e urgentes. Havia algo tocante e terno naquele beijo, e Lily se per deu naquela boca afetuosa, esquecendo um pouco de seus pensamentos incessantes.

Quando ele se afastou enfim, os olhos dela trans bordavam compaixão.

— Eu sei que você ficou chocado com o que houve com sua mãe, James. A gente nunca espera que essas coisas aconteçam com nossos pais, e mesmo quando se espera, nunca se está realmente pronto para essas coisas. Mas ela vai ficar bem. Eu sei que vai.

Vinda de qualquer outra pessoa, aquela demons tração de empatia seria inaceitável e provocaria uma reação inflamada por parte de James, que, entretanto, olhou para os olhos enormes e azuis dela e ficou toca do pelo que viu neles.

— Fico muito feliz de ter você para prever o futuro para mim — ele murmurou, longe de ser ríspido. — Você não quer demonstrar sua empatia de uma maneira mais profunda do que apenas verbalmente? — Ele se afastou um pouco, terminou o vinho em sua taça com um gole dos bons e sorriu para ela languidamente.

A determinação de Lily esmoreceu. Quando ele começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, ela se pegou indo atrás, como se suas pernas tivessem de senvolvido vontade própria.

— Parece estranho... — ela disse, olhando ao re dor do quarto que tinha pequenos traços dela por toda a parte. Seu despertador, que estava na mesinha de cabeceira do seu lado da cama, o vaso de flores que ela pôs na janela, seus chinelos felpudos.

— O que parece estranho?

— Estar aqui sem sua mãe por perto... Ele riu.

— A maioria das mulheres acharia estranho o con trário.

James começou a tirar a camisa. Só quando estava seminu percebeu que ela ainda estava na porta, com as mãos para trás, quando devia estar chegando perto dele e revelando aquele corpo espetacular, mais uma vez encoberto por suas roupas largas.

— Quer que eu faça um strip-tease para você? — ele perguntou suavemente. Ele só pensava em pos suí-la, o que aliviava a tensão dos problemas relacio nados à mãe. Jamais admitiria isso verbalmente, mas ficou terrivelmente preocupado por achar que ela ti nha ido embora cedo demais, que talvez fosse melhor ficar em Londres. Ele queria encontrar refúgio de seus pensamentos ansiosos nos braços daquela mu lher em frente a ele, totalmente vestida, e parecen do hesitante.

Cheio da arrogância que só têm os homens muito seguros de si, James nem pensou na possibilidade de Lily não querer ir para a cama com ele. Ele abriu o cinto.

Lily lambeu os lábios nervosamente. Ela sabia que se aproximar dele significaria ser tragada pelo desejo. James tinha a capacidade impressionante de lhe hipnotizar. Era como se ele fosse um mágico.

Lily lutou contra seus impulsos. Não podia deixar acontecer desta vez. Aquela era uma oportuni dade de ouro para descobrir o que significava para ele, e não estava disposta a perder esta chance.

— Na verdade, James, eu gostaria de conversar... James apertou os olhos.

— Conversar? Conversar sobre o quê? Você já de monstrou que se importa comigo. Não precisa mais. Juro que não estou a ponto de ter um colapso por es tar apreensivo pela saúde da minha mãe. Falarei com ela por telefone todos os dias, e, qualquer coisa, eu pego um avião e vou à Grécia.

— Eu sei — Lily disse, ainda na porta. Sentia-se mais segura ali. Assim podia manter a ilusão de poder sair correndo se não agüentasse mais aquela conversa. — Mas na verdade eu não ia falar sobre sua mãe.

— Ah. — Ele pareceu compreender tudo. — Você quer continuar de onde paramos mais cedo, não é? Você quer ter certeza que eu a quero, que não durmo com você apenas por causa de uma situação involun tária. — Ele sorriu lentamente e caminhou até ela. — Eu não imaginava que precisava provar meu desejo por você. Você sabe muito bem que eu não poderia fingir as reações do meu corpo... Não mesmo...

Lily estava respirando com dificuldade. Ele estava bem em frente a ela. Ela fechou os olhos para se segurar. Estava a ponto de perder o controle.

— Eu só quero saber... O que vai ser... O que vai ser de nós dois.

Aquelas palavras caíram sobre James como um ba nho de água gelada. Ou como um mergulho no mar Ártico. Todas as manifestações de paixão em seu cor po se desfizeram.

— Acho que você já fez esta pergunta hoje.

— Eu sei. Mas você não respondeu. — Ela arris cou olhar para o rosto dele e sentiu um bolo no estô mago ao ver o olhar gelado que ele lhe dirigia.

James não respondeu de imediato. O que ele fez foi caminhar até onde havia jogado a camisa, pegá-la e vesti-la. Melhor assim, ela pensou. Assim ela se dis traía menos.

Agora ao menos ela conseguia respirar.

— OK. — James deu de ombros. — A verdade é que, sim, nós devemos nosso envolvimento a uma si tuação circunstancial. Se minha mãe não tivesse che gado, pegado você de roupão e tirado as conclusões que tirou, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas, agora que já aconteceu, não vejo razão para mudar nada.

Lily ficou profundamente magoada de saber que sem a intervenção do destino ele jamais teria olhado para ela com outros olhos. Ela passou dois anos sonhando com o dia em que ele olharia para ela como mulher. Agora ela sabia que era um sonho.

Irritado com o prolongado silêncio dela, James franziu o cenho.

— E então? Acho que eu mereço que você diga al guma coisa.

— Dizer o quê, James? — Os sentimentos nebulo sos que lhe assombravam desde a conversa com Marlene se cristalizaram e ela entendeu algo terrível.

Ela ficou atrás dele por anos, invisível debaixo de suas roupas largas, e então, por uma armadilha do destino, acabou nua na cama dele. Ele gostou do que viu, e usou.

Mas não era culpa dele. Afinal, ela aceitou sem pestanejar.

— Este papo está começando a me encher o saco — James disse, e foi saindo do quarto.

Lily só queria encontrar um lugar escuro para se esconder. Mas sabia que não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito.

— Desculpe se te aborreci, James. Sei que você não gosta de aprofundar as coisas com as mulheres...

— Não existe nada de superficial com sexo! — ele gritou.

— Bem, não... Não quando o sexo é parte de um re lacionamento sério.

Ele a encarou.

— Não quando é parte de um relacionamento _pra zeroso. _É aí que está, Lily. Um relacionamento pode ser prazeroso sem ser _sério._

Ambos estavam pisando em ovos, sem tocar no ponto principal. Ela podia concordar com ele e re cuar, aceitando o pouco que ele oferecia, que, aliás, era bem mais do que ela estava acostumada a ter, ou então podia marcar posição e acabar perdendo tudo.

— Só quero saber para onde estamos indo, James. Quer dizer, nós temos algum futuro juntos?

James mal conseguiu acreditar no que estava ouvin do. Ele havia acabado de oferecer a ela o que jamais oferecera a nenhuma mulher antes — ou seja, a chance de viver na mesma casa que ele — e o que ela fazia? Começava a perguntar sobre futuro. Aliás, parecia que as mulheres só pensavam neste tal _de futuro._

— Acho que você se deixou influenciar um pou quinho demais por minha mãe. — Ele bebeu mais um pouco e encheu a taça. — Você deixou o mito se tor nar realidade. Deixe-me esclarecer a situação para você, Lily...

Ela não queria que ele esclarecesse nada. E tam pouco queria que ele ficasse olhando para ela com aqueles olhos frios, como se fosse um estranho. Ela o queria de volta, o homem que ela conhecia e amava. Mas no espaço de um segundo ficou totalmente claro que jamais o teria de volta, pois a natureza do relacio namento se alterara.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se sentou em um banco.

— Toda esta idéia de permanência e compromisso foi só para deixar minha mãe contente. Ela estava fra ca e eu não queria entrar em detalhes quanto ao que você fazia antes de vir morar comigo. Faz muito tem po que ela quer que eu case, muito tempo mesmo, e quando conheceu você, pensou o que quis pensar... Ela é de uma época em que duas pessoas morando juntas implicava um relacionamento...

— Mas nós _temos _um relacionamento, James... — Lily disse, e ficou pensando se seu tom suplicante soou tão gritante aos ouvidos dele quanto aos dela mesma.

— Temos — ele concordou engenhosamente. — Mas é um relacionamento de natureza puramente se xual. É uma coisa que eu não estava esperando, e es tou querendo que continue, mas não vai passar disso.

— E quando você vai dizer a verdade à sua mãe? — Uma sensação de enorme carência tomou conta de Lily e lhe tapou a garganta. Ela odiou isso. Não sabia por quê, mas nunca viveu sem estar sob o con trole de algo ou de alguém. Sim, sempre precisou tra balhar, mas nunca perdeu o sono com medo de ficar desempregada. E tinha amigas, sim, gostava delas, mas _carência... _Não. Agora, enquanto era atropela da pela definição sumária que James lhe apresentava para o relacionamento que vinham mantendo, Lily sentiu sua carência crescer, levando-a a dizer o que não devia.

— Isso é algo com que você não precisa se preocu par — James respondeu com um tom indiferente. — Quando minha mãe tiver se recuperado totalmente eu vou dizer que você não faz mais parte da minha vida... Que as coisas simplesmente não funciona ram... Que nós somos incompatíveis...

Lily balançou a cabeça, assentindo como uma idiota, lutando contra o desejo insano de rebater o que ele estava dizendo, de dizer a ele que eles eram compatíveis, sim. Ela já não morou com ele por me ses e meses? Ela já não o conhecia tanto nos bons quanto nos maus momentos? Mas, felizmente, o bom senso prevaleceu e ela ficou calada.

— Ela vai ficar decepcionada, mas vai se recupe rar — James continuou, cheio de segurança.

— E você um dia vai se casar, James? Ou o mundo tem mulheres demais para conhecer?

James não ligava para isso. O fato de não querer compromisso não significava que ele era superficial em seus relacionamentos com as mulheres. Ele a en carou bem e pensou consigo mesmo que no fundo era bom que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Foi tolice dele sugerir que continuassem dormindo juntos. Lá estava ela, já querendo que ele entrasse a seu lado ao som de sinos em alguma igreja.

— Acredite você ou não, minha ambição na vida não é dormir com o máximo de mulheres possível.

— Não, você só dorme com elas se elas lhe derem uma garantia oficial de não envolvimento. Não tem muitas mulheres assim por aí.

James estava perplexo. O que estava acontecendo? Se ele pudesse, teria apostado que Lily era uma das poucas mulheres imunes a esta idéia de casamen to. Ela não havia trabalhado para ele por quase dois anos? Ela não sabia bem como ele era?

— Não posso crer que você, logo você, esteja me dizendo essas coisas. — Como a própria Lily também não estava acreditando, não disse nada. — Eu não estou à procura de uma companheira para a vida toda porque preciso de liberdade para investir em minha carreira. Eu não seria injusto de me casar com mulher alguma escondendo o fato de que ela não seria prioridade em minha vida, e mulher nenhuma quer isso.

Lily quase deu risada. Então agora ela devia acreditar que o pobre James agia dessa maneira por pensar muito nas mulheres, que ele fazia um favor em não lhes prometer mais do que poderia cumprir.

Ela não pretendia ficar debatendo aquilo com ele. Ele era tão hábil com as palavras quando com tudo mais, e ela sabia que qualquer argumento que ela usasse seria destruído, simplesmente porque ele que ria permanecer em sua torre de marfim.

— Tem razão. Mulher nenhuma quer isso.

James teve um ímpeto de raiva, mas conseguiu con trolar. Ficou surpreso com sua reação irracional.

— Você nunca se cansa, James? — Lilt per guntou, curiosa.

— Cansar de quê?

— Ah, sei lá... Das caras diferentes, de viver paquerando... Namoros diferentes, mulheres diferentes, conversas diferentes...

— Eu gosto de variedade — James se levantou abruptamente e foi em direção ao sofá. Não estava gostando nada daquele papo, assim como não gostou da insinuação de que ele era superficial em seus rela cionamentos com o sexo oposto.

Lily continuou sentada no banco, tentando conter as lágrimas que lhe ardiam no fundo dos olhos. Até que ela se levantou e olhou em direção ao quarto.

— Está reconsiderando minha oferta? — James perguntou casualmente, e ela se voltou para ele sen tindo a fúria substituir a tristeza.

— Não estou, _não_! — Depois de tudo que ele ha via dito, sua arrogância de pensar que ela sequer con sideraria a possibilidade de viver com ele como sua concubina provisória era simplesmente inaceitável. — Eu jamais _pensaria _em dormir na sua cama saben do que a qualquer minuto posso ser chutada porque você ficou enjoado e resolveu variar.

— Então porque você dormiu comigo pela primei ra vez?

— Sua mãe achou...

— Minha mãe _achou _que nós tínhamos um rela cionamento, o que não responde minha pergunta... Ah... Sei...

— Sabe o quê? — Lily sentiu que havia caído em uma armadilha. Agora ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele. Bem, nada poderia ser mais assustador para ele. Amor é algo que o fazia sair correndo! Ela queria partir preservando ao menos a dignidade intacta, mas agora seria impossível.

— Sei de uma pessoa que viu uma oportunidade e agarrou com ambas as mãos. — Ele estava falando com um tom que Lily jamais ouviu antes vindo dele. Frio, duro, agressivo. Ela ficou olhando para ele, atônita e sem palavras.

James se movimentava e sua voz soava mais e mais fria à medida que ela contemplava o tamanho de seu engano.

— Eu fiquei pensando agora há pouco como as coisas podiam mudar tanto entre nós. Você demons trou ser confiável por todo este tempo. Você tomava conta da casa, me ajudava no trabalho quando eu pre cisava, e nunca reclamava de nada. Agora você está aí, exigindo promessas de futuro...

— Eu não estava _exigindo... _Eu estava...

— _Cale a boca! _— A voz dele era como um chico te, deixando-a mais uma vez muda e chocada. No passado ela já o vira expressar raiva por questões de trabalho, mas agora ele estava aparentemente tran qüilo e parecendo muito mais ameaçador.

— Você começou a pensar que eu era um partido e tanto quando supostamente se permitiu _ceder _à tenta ção de ir para a cama comigo? Começou a pensar que talvez, quem sabe, se você jogasse as cartas certas, teria uma chance?

Lily ficou mortalmente pálida e arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com o que estava ouvindo.

— O... O q-quê? — ela gaguejou.

— Você pensou que amolecendo minha mãe con seguiria chegar aonde as outras não conseguiram? Afinal, você sabia que nenhuma outra mulher chegou tão longe a ponto de morar na mesma casa e dormir na mesma cama. Você deve ter achado que as cir cunstâncias lhe favoreciam. O destino a ajudou, tra zendo minha mãe para cá.

— Não! Nada do que você está dizendo é verdade! — Lily disse, arrasada.

James, parecendo um trem descarilhado, ignorou as negativas de Lily.

— Dormir comigo, sabendo que me atraía, deve ter sido a cereja do bolo! — Ele lembrou de como an siava pela chegada das noites para fazer amor com ela, louco para sentir cada curva de seu corpo, e se odiou por sua fraqueza. — Você devia saber que eu sou um homem como qualquer outro que tenha san gue quente correndo nas veias. Fica difícil resistir a uma mulher nua e atraente deitada na mesma cama.

Cada palavra dele era um massacre sobre as mais frágeis esperanças que ela nutria. Ele tinha razão ao dizer que ela considerou a visita de sua mãe um sinal do destino. Afinal, ela estava seriamente pensando em se mudar de lá. Claro que ela esperava, sim, sig nificar algo a mais para ele depois que dormiram juntos. Eram esperanças ingênuas que encontraram solo fértil em seu coração romântico, e o tempo cuidou do resto.

— Quando você começou a achar que talvez va lesse a pena tentar me agarrar? Foi quando pisou aqui pela primeira vez? — Ele lembrou dos olhos arrega lados de Lily ao ver seu apartamento e ficou irri tado consigo mesmo por não ter percebido que foi na quele momento, ao ver todo aquele luxo e riqueza, que as ambições de Lily começaram a se mani festar. Na ocasião ele chegou até a achar graça da cara que ela fez!

— Eu não sei como você pode ser capaz de me di zer estas coisas, James.

— Porque eu sou um homem muito prático. E tam bém muito rico. E homens práticos e ricos têm men tes desconfiadas. Você devia ter levado isso em con ta.

— Isso parece um pesadelo — Lily murmurou. Sentia-se como quem pensa que mora em uma casa forte e segura, mas que de repente descobre que a casa é de palhoça.

— As pessoas acordam de pesadelos, Lily. Isto não é pesadelo. É a realidade.

— Sim. É, sim. — Ela deu as costas para ele. Não agüentava mais encarar aqueles olhos frios. Foi para o quarto e começou a pegar suas coisas freneticamente das gavetas, dos armários e jogou tudo sobre a cama.

O som delicado de música clássica adentrou o quarto, pouco combinando em sua beleza com a situação. Ele já havia realizado sua façanha, então ela imaginou que agora estava relaxando.

Ela não olhou para ele ao passar em direção ao seu antigo quarto. Puxou sua mala debaixo da cama. Ela havia chegado com muito pouco e sairia com menos ainda. Nem ligaria muito se todas as suas roupas de saparecessem num passe de mágica. Odiava suas roupas, mas se forçou a guardá-las na mala. As pou cas que estavam em seu quarto antigo e o resto.

Ele acabou sumindo, mas deixou o CD player to cando Vivaldi. Ela imaginou que ele tivesse ido para o escritório. Para longe dela. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, ele não tinha problema em deixá-la partir sem sequer dizer adeus.

Com a mala já pronta, ela parou em frente à porta, sem saber se devia ir falar com ele ou não.

No final desistiu. Ele disse o que queria dizer e ja mais acreditaria que ela não era oportunista.

Então ela rabiscou um bilhete, agradecendo pelo emprego e deixando as chaves do apartamento.

Refugiado em seu escritório, James ouviu o clique da porta sendo fechada e franziu o cenho com os olhos no laptop em sua frente. Ela deve ter pensado em se despedir dele, mas ficou com medo de pertur bá-lo, James presumiu. Conhecia-a tão bem. O que não era de surpreender após viverem juntos por tanto tempo. Agora via que foi um grande erro.

Afastou-se da escrivaninha e foi até a cozinha. É claro que esta era a conclusão lógica. Não precisava ser assim. Ela podia ter concordado em continuar aquele namorico. Mas não, como toda mulher, Lily queria que ele se derramasse todo pela importância inexistente do que havia entre eles. Ele sentiu um muro de frustração cair. Por que ela não quis conti nuar do jeito que as coisas estavam era um mistério para ele, mas o fato é que ela não quis, e tinha ido em bora. Ele não queria nem precisava de interferência feminina em sua vida — interferência de uma mulher que ficava alimentando idéias de futuro.

_Deixe passar umas duas semanas, _ele pensou, _e tudo vai ficar mais fácil. _Até então sua intenção era mergulhar no trabalho e voltar a sair com o mesmo tipo de mulher de sempre. Tudo de volta ao normal. Como era para ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas esse James é muito fdp, né? Eu avisei que ele ficava pior! Hahaha. Finalmente, a Lily deixou de ser <em>tão<em> burra, porém... Continua sendo meio burra por ter nutrido esperanças, né! KKKKK Coitada )= **

**NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei que tô quase uma semana atrasada no cap, mas era semana de provas no colégio e vocês entendem, né? )= E amanhã tem cap, sem falta! Mas não esqueçam as reviews!**

**Ah, queria deixar bem claro que o fato da Lily já ser meio loira no cap 5 foi um erro da minha adaptação, tá? Imaginem ela ruiva. Hahaha.**

******Tá, agora vou fazer aquela propaganda básica né... Tô adaptando uma outra fic JP/LE, a Aconteceu na Praia, lembram dela? Ela é muito engraçada! Não percam! Tem ali no meu perfil! KKKK******

**********Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews, por favor, hein! Reviews são tudo o que peço pra continuar a adaptação. Rs.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Maga do 4: <strong>Nossa, com essa review você me deixou culpada por ter demorado, hein! )= Hahaha.

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **KKKKKKKKKK É, acho que a Lily não tá mais tão songamonga, né? E o James tá mais fdp que nunca!

**Maria: **Pois é... Como eu disse ali em cima, foi um pequeno erro de adaptação, desculpe!

**Mila Pink: **Foi um pequeno erro. Hahaha. Prepare-se, novas e mais radicais transformações virão! KKKKK

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima atualização será amanhã, se houver reviews! <span>Sem reviews? <span>Sem capítulos!**

**Beijos,**

**_-Maria Flor Black._  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

Ela tinha que sair do apartamento. Marlene a aconselha ra em um tom de voz de quem não queria mais discu tir o assunto. Havia passado três semanas, alegou, e três semanas era tempo demais para se consumir por um homem que a usara.

— Eu _vou _sair do apartamento — Lily respon deu, interpretando o que a amiga disse de modo deliberadamente literal. — Estou deixando meu portfólio em todas as editoras e agências de publicidade da ci dade. Na verdade tenho uma entrevista na agência MacBride nesta segunda-feira. Quem sabe você me ajuda a procurar algum anúncio no fim de semana?

A resposta de Marlene foi contar à amiga que havia ar rumado um possível pretendente. Lily se sentiu como se fosse uma instituição de caridade necessita da de ajuda governamental.

— É um colega meu de Dublin — Marlene disse. — Eu o encontrei umas duas vezes e posso dizer que ele é perfeito. Alto, louro, viajado...

Lily teria de vestir algo de cair o queixo, algo na linha do que ela usara na festa da empresa do MGC, que era como Marlene se referia a James, abrevian do o título Milionário Grego Canalha. E quem sabe fosse uma boa idéia fazer algo no cabelo? Talvez umas luzes?

E, como de costume, Lily se viu meio que re sistindo e meio que aceitando o que a amiga lhe dizia. E como sempre acabou se dando por vencida.

Razão pela qual estava agora, em uma noite de sá bado, parada em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto de Marlene, sendo perscrutada pela amiga como um micróbio estudado no microscópio.

Satisfeita, Marlene olhou para ela como se fosse mes mo um espécime muito bom. Ela deu um passo para trás e soltou um assovio de aprovação. Lily podia achar que estava sendo arrastada contra a vontade para um encontro romântico, mas o fato era que pre cisava se recuperar. Após quase um mês deprimida ela havia perdido peso e sua natureza normalmente animada e bem disposta fora substituída por uma apatia preocupante. Sim, ela fizera sua parte, fora a várias agências à procura de emprego, assim como também se mudara para o apartamento vizinho ao de Marlene. Também estava fingindo leveza de espírito, como manda o figurino. Mas no fundo, estava vazia como uma concha.

Mas Marlene achava que a amiga tinha de sair e se di vertir, querendo ou não.

Marlene não acreditava em deixar as coisas se resol verem por si mesmas. Sim, o tempo sem dúvida cura muita coisa. Mas pode haver um pouquinho de plane jamento cuidadoso entre os altos e baixos da vida, e Marlene abordou o problema da amiga com a mesma precisão lógica que aplicava ao trabalho.

Jantares com amigas não deram resultado. Quando Marlene tocava no nome de James, Lily escutava, mas orgulhosamente declinava em desabafar e conversar sobre o assunto. Simplesmente mudava o rumo da prosa.

Portanto, o primeiro passo seria arrumar uma com panhia masculina para a amiga, para mostrar que existe vida pós-James Potter, que não valia a pena ficar arra sada por causa dele. E qual seria a melhor maneira de demonstrar esta verdade suprema senão dando um jei to para que Lily pudesse se certificar por si mesma?

Com uma naturalidade desconcertante, Marlene ar ranjou tudo para aquela noite com precisão militar.

Londres podia ser como uma pequena vila para quem sabia fazer as conexões certas. Fora relativa mente fácil descobrir onde James Potter estaria na noite de sábado. Era o horário nobre, e ele já estava de volta ao clima de flerte e paquera, apesar de sua história com Lily mal ter esfriado. Marlene já conhe cia sua nova aquisição — uma morena alta e esguia — de uma situação profissional, meses atrás. A mo rena usava diamantes e estava de braço dado a um dos advogados da companhia concorrente. Mas nem lhe passou pela cabeça dizer nada a Lily.

Os fins de semana de James com mulheres nada ti nham de reservados e românticos. Ele preferia fre qüentar lugares como aquele clube de jazz enfumaça do, caro e muito seleto em Notting Hill.

E lá estariam também Lily e o bonitão com quem tinha um encontro. Marlene cuidou de tudo.

— Você está maravilhosa — Marlene disse à amiga, com toda sinceridade. — Muito glamourosa. Amos vai cair duro só de ver.

— Ele é algum desesperado? — Lily perguntou.

— Longe disso. Ele é um partidão.

— Então como é que não foi agarrado ainda? — Não que Lily tivesse intenção de agarrar nin guém, mas tampouco estava ansiosa por sair com ou tro conquistador. Pensou em James e sentiu seus lá bios tremerem, mas imediatamente se recompôs.

— Ele apenas não encontrou a mulher certa ainda — Marlene disse pacientemente. — Mas ele é ótima companhia, e ótima pessoa.

— James também era boa pessoa, sabia? Marlene ignorou o comentário.

— As luzes em seus cabelos ficaram ótimas em você. Castanho e cobre. Jamais pensaria nesta combina ção, mas lhe caiu bem. E seus olhos parecem enor mes com esta maquiagem.

Lily olhou para sua imagem no espelho com cansaço. Três meses atrás ela não teria reconhecido aquela mulher no reflexo. Nada mais de cabelos mal tratados e presos com elástico, nada da aparência li geiramente roliça. No lugar disso havia agora uma mulher atraente, curvilínea — graças à depressão que destruiu seu apetite. Sua roupa era discreta, mas colante. Era um vestido preto marcado por um cinto na cintura. Usava sapatos também negros de salto alto. Marlene lhe emprestou um casaco de pele artificial abso lutamente deslumbrante.

Por insistência de Lily, o encontro seria no clu be, um lugar do qual jamais ouvira falar em Notting Hill, bairro que ela não freqüentava a não ser pela fei ra de rua. Mas não queria encontrar Amos em casa.

Marlene a acompanhou até a porta maternalmente, di zendo para que ela ligasse assim que acordasse na manhã seguinte para contar como foi.

Foi um alívio entrar no táxi e não se sentir obriga da a fingir animação. Não estava nem um pouco ani mada. Nada a animava mais ultimamente. Nem mes mo a possibilidade de um emprego ótimo que já era praticamente seu, faltava apenas assinar contrato. E pensava em James com freqüência. Ficava imaginan do o que ele andava fazendo, e se pensava nela.

A perspectiva de passar horas na companhia de um desconhecido que esperava que ela fosse simpática e animada lhe parecia uma verdadeira luta.

Nem seria tão mau assim se ela levasse um bolo. Mas ao chegar encontrou Amos lá, esperando por ela do lado de fora, como combinado. Ele era exatamen te como Marlene o descrevera.

Um metro e oitenta e poucos centímetros, cabelo ondulado e farto, sorriso caloroso. Sorriu para Lily e ela relaxou e devolveu o sorriso, já que não havia nada de insolente nem ameaçador naqueles olhos azuis que a encaravam com simpatia.

— Pensei em usar um cravo branco para ficar mais fácil de você me encontrar, mas achei que seria um pouco cafona.

A voz dele era tão agradável quanto a aparência, e ele estava usando um bom perfume masculino.

— Marlene me deu uma descrição bastante detalhada. — Lily sorriu mais uma vez. — Ele bem que dese jou ter uma foto dela, para qualquer eventualidade...

— Faço idéia — ele riu, bem-humorado. — Marlene é sempre muito precavida. Por isso ela é tão boa profis sional. Já esteve aqui antes?

— Não. Lamento dizer, mas não estou muito por dentro da vida noturna de Londres.

Entraram no recinto parcamente iluminado no qual havia um pequeno palco onde uma banda de jazz tocava alguma melodia vagamente familiar.

Após meia garrafa de vinho Lily ficou muito falante. Falou até que estava meio na dúvida quanto àquela noite antes de encontrá-lo. Falou que não ti nha certeza se estava na hora de voltar a sair com al guém.

— É um alívio ouvir isso — Amos disse, inclinando-se de modo a ser ouvido em meio à musica —, pois acabo de sair de um relacionamento e também quero ir devagar. Sem envolvimento, sem sofrimen to.

— Marlene não disse nada sobre isso...

— Não? — Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. — Ela realmente está levando muito a sério seu talento de cupido.

— Mas ela tem boas intenções...

— Eu não posso reclamar. Não estou passando por nenhum momento desagradável aqui com você. E você?

— Não, não posso reclamar — Lily disse, para sua própria surpresa.

— Ótimo. Que bom saber que eu não correspondo às suas expectativas negativas. — Ele entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e apertou sua mão de modo ami gável, de maneira muito natural e agradável.

Era por um homem desses que ela tinha de se apai xonar, Lily pensou, levando a mão ao rosto e pen sando em James. Alguém legal. Alguém que estivesse se recuperando de uma decepção amorosa, o que indicava que ele, afinal de contas, tinha um coração ba tendo dentro do peito.

Quando Lily abriu a boca para dizer algo sobre o que estava pensando no momento, ouviu aquela voz familiar cortar seu raciocínio. Lily retesou o corpo todo, chocada.

— Ora, ora, ora...

Lily olhou para trás e acompanhou James com os olhos enquanto ele se posicionou em frente a ela e Amos.

Ela teve de piscar várias vezes de tão surreal que era vê-lo em carne e osso novamente. Algumas sema nas de ausência não diminuíram em nada o efeito de vastador que ele tinha sobre ela.

Ela demorou a sentir que Amos ainda estava de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados aos dela, mas quan do ela tentou tirá-los, Amos apertou sua mão com mais força antes de soltar e se levantar, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

James o ignorou. Estava completamente concentra do em Lily, que se levantou relutante e conseguiu forçar um sorriso.

Ela estava suando terrivelmente nas palmas das mãos. Esfregou discretamente as mãos nas laterais e sorriu mais ainda.

— James! Que surpresa.

— Não é mesmo? — James respondeu com cortesia impecável. — Eu não fazia idéia que você costumava freqüentar lugares como esses. Sempre achei que você gostava de ficar em casa, fazendo seus trabalhos de arte e acompanhando novelas.

Lily corou. Se ele queria fazê-la parecer uma idiota, conseguira. Apesar de normalmente ela custar a ficar com raiva, sentiu um ódio borbulhante dentro de si. Respirou fundo, lamentando muito por Amos, que havia sido deliberadamente ignorado por James.

— Bem o tipo de mulher que eu gosto — disse Amos, entrando na conversa. Apesar do olhar nada re ceptivo que recebeu de James. — Não sou muito de ir a clubes. Prefiro mil vezes uma noite em frente à tevê, apesar de preferir documentários em vez de no velas. Aliás, meu nome é Amos.

Aturdida, Lily terminou de apresentar um ao outro, sentindo-se muito desconfortável por James não parar de encará-la.

— Que bom revê-lo, James. Você está muito bem. Mas não quero lhe prender...

— Você também está ótima... — Percorreu-a com os olhos indolentes. — Belo vestido.

— Obrigada... Você veio com amigos? Deve estar querendo voltar à companhia do seu grupo... — Lily olhou ao redor, mas o clube estava escuro e lotado.

— Ah, não vim com um grupo — James respondeu.

— Certo.

— Andrômeda está esperando em uma mesa lá nos fundos...

Lily involuntariamente seguiu a direção para a qual ele apontou de forma desleixada e, como por mi lagre, conseguiu ver a morena alta e macérrima sen tada sozinha com uma taça de champanhe na mão e usando um vestido vermelho que mostrava mais do que escondia.

Lily não pensou que James fosse permanecer sozinho por muito tempo depois que terminaram, mas ver com os próprios olhos que ele rapidamente partiu para outra lhe deu uma pontada de melancolia. De repente se sentiu profundamente grata por estar com Amos, e maldosamente satisfeita por James ver por si mesmo que ela também estava seguindo com sua vida, não estava na fossa por causa dele. Mesmo que fosse mentira.

— Ela parece solitária, James — Lily sorriu calidamente para Amos e depois para James. — Sugiro que você volte logo para ela antes que alguém a rapte. Este tipo de lugar atrai muitos homens correndo atrás de mulheres, você sabe.

— Fala por experiência própria? — ele perguntou, e deu uma olhada em direção a Amos.

— Eu não corro atrás de mulheres — Amos disse tranqüilamente, e pôs o braço sobre o ombro de Lily de modo afetuoso. — Sou seletivo demais para isso. — Ele riu. — Meus amigos até me recriminam. Só me contento com... O que há de melhor...

Lily sorriu para ele, muito agradecida e sen tou-se novamente, e Amoa fez o mesmo, deixando James de pé em frente a eles.

Em vez de aceitar a indireta e se retirar, James se in clinou e pôs as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Pois eu prefiro variedade. Mas uma de cada vez. Bem, o fato é que eu e Lily não nos vemos faz um certo tempo. Você se importa se eu a roubar de você para dançar um pouquinho? Prometo devol vê-la inteirinha.

— Acho que Lily pode decidir muito bem com quem deseja dançar — Amos disse, e voltou-se para ela.

Estava na cara que James tinha um ponto de vista bem menos cavalheiresco, pois não lhe deu chance de opinar. Ele a tomou pela mão e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a puxou para a pista de dança.

— Como ousa? — Lily murmurou, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao contato com aquele corpo firme e másculo tão perto do seu. — Não quero dançar com você! Meu acompanhante está sentado sozinho na mesa e é muita grosseria deixá-lo lá.

— Pelo jeito ele não está ligando muito — James disse, fazendo pouco.

Trouxe-a mais para junto de si. E sentiu tudo atra vés do tecido fino do vestido. A protuberância gene rosa dos fartos seios, a curva das costas. Sentia-se ul trajado ao constatar como sentia falta do corpo dela. Sentia falta _dela. _Apesar de tentar se convencer que era apenas uma questão de hábito. Sim, ele havia mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho, fez até um esfor ço para sair com Andrômeda — com quem conversara por meia hora em um coquetel na semana anterior, e viu que ela dava todos os sinais de estar interessada. Esta era a segunda vez que saía com ela, que não o despertava em nada.

Ao contrário daquela mulher pequena e curvilínea que agora dançava com ele relutantemente. Dava para sentir o desejo dela de se afastar e ele pensou se ela es taria dormindo com o sujeito que a esperava na mesa.

Aquele pensamento o fez ranger os dentes de ódio.

— E então... Como vai você? — ele perguntou, abaixando a voz, perversamente desesperado por sa ber se ela ainda o queria.

— Você já fez esta pergunta.

— Estou perguntando de novo.

— Muito bem. Já respondi antes. Estou muito bem.

— E o que anda fazendo? — A pergunta soou agressiva devido ao tom imperativo que a deixou ain da mais tensa. Ele sentiu sua tensão quando ela retesou os músculos. — Estou te deixando nervosa? — ele perguntou suavemente.

Era aquela mesma voz sexy que a fazia perder a cabeça no passado. Será que ele _sabia _que tinha aquele efeito sobre ela? Lily pensou na nova con quista de James, provavelmente olhando enquanto ele dançava perto dela com outra mulher, e ficou arrepia da.

— Não seja ridículo. Por que você me deixaria nervosa?

— Você mudou — James disse, sorrindo.

— As pessoas mudam. — Ele estremeceu de frio quando ele a girou ao sabor da música, algum tema romântico estúpido.

— Você não era durona desse jeito.

— Se ser _durona _significa não ficar me derretendo por você como uma pamonha, devo entender isso como um elogio.

— Você _ficava se derretendo por mim como uma pamonha? _Eu não sabia disso. Por quanto tempo foi assim?

— Eu quis dizer que _eu fazia _isso... Passado.

— Ah, é? Sei. Você se derretia por mim antes de ir para a cama comigo?

— Prefiro esquecer.

— Por que você quer esquecer de algo que estava na cara que você gostava muito?

— Esta conversa está tomando um rumo ridículo. Para mim chega.

James girou novamente na dança.

— Mas por quê? — ele murmurou no ouvido dela, girando-a com facilidade ao dançar. Seu ego pulsava de orgulho ao pensar no efeito que ele tinha sobre ela... Por um tempo satisfatoriamente longo, ao que parecia. Aquela noite, que estava antes tão enfado nha, se tornava agora bastante interessante.

Quando a música parou e ela tentou se afastar ele a conteve com seus braços fortes.

— Tenho certeza que Adam...

— O nome dele é _Amos!_

— Não interessa. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar se dançarmos mais uma música. Ele não me parece o tipo de camarada que cria caso por uma coisinha tão inócua. Claro que ele não ia gostar nada se soubesse de nossa história...

Lily sabia quando a faziam de boba. Lutou para manter a compostura, se esforçou para lembrar que ele havia deixado claro que não queria nada sério com ela. Ele nem mesmo tentou entrar em contato de pois, não a procurou para nada. Mas podia ter procu rado. Ela dissera a ele que havia um apartamento vago no edifício de Marlene. Era fácil deduzir que ela es taria morando lá. Ele não a procurou porque não quis, mesmo. Ele retomou sua vida de antes sem pensar duas vezes. E agora vinha perguntar como ela estava, o que andava fazendo... Parecia até que ele se impor tava mesmo!

— Nós não temos uma _história _— Lily repli cou, retomando o controle de seus pensamentos. — Tivemos um relacionamento de mentira que durou poucas semanas! — De repente ela se sentiu culpada e mudou de assunto. — E como vai sua mãe? Descul pe não perguntar antes.

— Cada vez mais forte e saudável.

— Você já contou a ela sobre nós?

— Não precisa.

— Eu realmente pensei muito nela... Depois que fui embora. Fiquei pensando em como ela estaria. Ela é uma mulher incrível... Tão cheia de entusiasmo, tão astuta... Mais astuta que muita gente da idade dela...

James não estava interessado em falar sobre a mãe.

— É claro que nós temos uma história. Não foi só dormir juntos. Nós moramos juntos por mais de um ano... E eu quero agora pedir desculpas por ter acusa do você de tentar me manipular para casar comigo. Como eu disse antes, homens ricos são desconfiados. Eu não fazia idéia que você me queria muito antes de nós dois acabarmos na mesma cama.

Lily baixou a cabeça. Estava se sentindo in cendiar por inteiro. Se Amos olhasse agora, não teria a menor dúvida de que aquele era o homem que a dei xou traumatizada com envolvimentos amorosos. Es tava na cara dela, não havia como disfarçar.

— E então? — James disse.

— A sua namorada não vai ficar aborrecida de você ficar dançando comigo?

— Aborrecida e com ciúmes — ele confirmou, ro çando os lábios na orelha de Lily. — Se ela sou besse então o que estou pensando neste exato mo mento... Você sabe no que eu estou pensando, não sabe? Acho que dá para você _sentir _o que eu estou pensando, não dá?

Aquela conversa estava deixando Lily tão per dida e confusa que ela nem havia reparado antes no que agora era impossível ignorar. James estava latejando de tão excitado. Ela quase desmaiou ao sentir sua virilidade roçando seu ventre. Sua mente — que ela conseguira até então manter sob controle — foi invadida por imagens vividas, memórias deles dois na cama, fazendo amor, lembranças daquele corpo enorme sobre o dela. Lily fechou os olhos e sen tiu que estava mesmo a ponto de desmaiar.

— Você está com ciúme? — ele sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido.

— Não, é claro que não — Lily mentiu. — Por que estaria? Nós não nos vemos há semanas. Está tudo acabado entre nós e eu estou tocando minha vida. Tenho meu novo apartamento, meu novo em prego e meu novo namorado. — Ela sabia que estava aumentando _bastante _a realidade, mas não resistiu a ficar por cima, para variar.

— Há quanto tempo você está saindo com esse tal de Andrew?

— Amos.

— Três semanas?

— Não é da sua conta, James. — Ao escutar o que acabara de dizer, Lily se sentiu vitoriosa e pode rosa.

Se ele achava que podia dizer o que lhe viesse à mente, pensando que ela era a mesma bobinha de an tes, estava muito enganado.

— Discordo. Não faz o seu tipo sair correndo atrás de outro logo depois de ir embora do meu apartamento.

_Mas foi exatamente o que você fez, _ela ficou tenta da a responder, mas se recusou a passar recibo. Não queria que ele soubesse o quanto tudo que havia acontecido ainda a afetava. De toda forma, estava di fícil se concentrar naquele momento.

— Então isso quer dizer que ele é novo no pedaço. Acertei? — James gostou da conclusão, pois isso que ria dizer que ela não havia dormido com o sujeito. Não era o estilo de Lily. Ela era... Ele baixou os olhos em direção ao vestido preto e franziu a testa. Não era o tipo de vestido que cobria e ao mesmo tem po revelava e provocava.

— Você foi para a cama com ele? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca, e então ela riu. _Riu! _Riu e se recusou a responder! — Responda! — ele grunhiu.

— E por que eu lhe responderia? Você não faz mais parte de minha vida. — Lily nem sabia de onde estava tirando tanta força. Ainda o amava, sem pre o amaria, mas foi-se o tempo em que ela se deixa va guiar pelos desejos dele sem pensar duas vezes. Eles haviam dormido juntos, mas mesmo assim ele recuou na primeira vez que sentiu que talvez tivesse de dar mais de si do que pretendia. Nem se deu ao tra balho de tentar.

O tema jazzístico chegou ao fim melancolicamente e eles então se afastaram. Lily suspirou aliviada, pois para ser forte era preciso gastar muita ener gia. Já James arfou, perturbado por aquele distancia mento.

— Obrigada pela dança — ela disse friamente, e rapidamente virou em direção a Amos, que lhe ace nou. Ela acenou também. — Acho que está na hora de você voltar para sua namorada. Daqui dá para vê-la, e ela não parece muito satisfeita.

Nem ele, para falar a verdade. Lily sentiu uma injeção de satisfação feminina. Ele estava achando que podia encontrar com ela por acaso e jogar charme na certeza de que ela iria acabar cedendo? Por quê? Por que ele _se achava! _Será que ele ficava excitado com a idéia de poder tê-la, apesar de haver outra mu lher esperando por ele logo ali? Será que a pobre Lily de antes, tão atrapalhada, que vivia atrás dele com seus trajes desleixados, com seu jeito fran co e ingênuo, ainda existia?

— O seu namorado parece estar muito bem — James murmurou selvagemente. — Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

— Você sabe? — Ela sorriu educadamente para aquele homem que ainda fazia seu coração disparar, deu as costas e caminhou, indiferente a ele.

James tranqüilamente se preparou para o resto da noite. Sua namorada era tudo que um macho de san gue quente poderia desejar. Linda de morrer, atencio sa, dava as liberdades que ele queria e não era mais inteligente que o necessário. Não iria se deixar dis trair por conversa séria nenhuma. Apesar de Lily o ter deixado tremendamente irritado — na verdade, estava mais irritado ainda consigo mesmo por ainda estar procurando com os olhos Lily e aquele lou ro manso que era seu namorado. Eles estavam rindo e se divertindo, a linguagem corporal de ambos deixa va tudo claro.

No instante em que James viu que eles se levanta ram para ir embora, virou-se para Andrômeda, que esta va falando com ele, e a cortou no meio da frase.

— Vamos embora.

Ela se recuperou rapidamente do arroubo de James e deu uma risada.

— Na minha casa ou na sua?

— Na sua. — Ele tinha que estar realmente nas úl timas se não conseguisse ir para a cama com uma mu lher espetacular daquelas, e louca por ele. — Mas, me desculpe, querida, sem sexo esta noite.

Ele tinha que voltar para casa e clarear as idéias. Como jamais sentiu o que era ter ciúme, de início James não reconheceu o que estava ocorrendo.

Os dias se passaram, e ele não queria procurar Andrômeda nem mulher nenhuma. Elas eram problema na certa. Então ele se enfiou no escritório, trabalhando furiosamente e assustando todos com seu péssimo humor. Ninguém estava entendendo nada.

Correr atrás do endereço de Lily definitivamen te não era típico de James, mas se convenceu com a des culpa de que Lily era imatura e inocente, e estava se comportando e se vestindo de modo a atrair os homens e provocar reações com as quais não saberia lidar. Afi nal, Lily não tinha experiência nas ruas, experiên cia de vida. E foi assim que James se convenceu que es tava preocupado mesmo era com o bem-estar dela.

Bem, ele pensou, que pessoa com a cabeça no lu gar não se preocuparia com ela, após esta mudança tão súbita e radical?

Ele pensou naqueles seios suculentos desfilando por Londres. Qualquer homem que não fosse cego iria virar o pescoço. E o que Lily, que não estava acostumada a este tipo de situação, faria se um desses homens não se contentasse em olhar?

Concluir o que precisava fazer foi como um raio de sol penetrando uma massa de nuvens negras.

Quatro horas depois ele estava estacionando em frente ao edifício de Lily. Desligou o motor e pa rou para pensar um pouco.

Por alguns fugazes instantes ele chegou a pensar que diabo ele estava fazendo lá. Então lembrou de seu senso de dever. Tinha de dar uns conselhos a uma certa mulher que conhecia — que conhecia intima mente. O relacionamento que tiveram era passado, mas ele se sentia na obrigação de avisá-la por uma questão de humanidade.

Cheio de falsa moral, ele saiu do carro e foi em di reção à entrada. Apertou o botão do apartamento de Lily.

O edifício era bastante moderno, mas tinha seus atrativos. Havia o que podia ser chamado de tentativa de tornar a fachada mais verde com pequenas mudas crescendo aqui e ali.

Dentro do apartamento, Lily ouviu a campai nha da portaria e se perguntou quem diabos poderia ser. Esta era a grande vantagem de morar em aparta mento. Nunca havia visitas surpresa. Lembrou que a última vez que atendeu a uma visita surpresa foi quando a mãe de James apareceu sem avisar na casa do filho. Fechou os olhos e tentou banir a lembrança.

— Sim?

— Lily?

A fala lenta de James golpeou Lily como se ela tivesse tocado um fio desencapado. Ela ainda não es tava recuperada após encontrá-lo no clube. Sentiu o ar ser sugado de seus pulmões e sentou no banco mais próximo.

— O que é?

— Precisamos conversar.

— Sobre o quê?

— Não é algo que possamos conversar por interfone. Deixe-me entrar.

Ela deixou.

Quando ele bateu na porta, ela abriu sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aff, mas esse James é muito filho da puta e idiota, né? Cheio de falsa moral, por favor! Porém, agora Lily é <em>powerful<em> e _não se derrete pra ele como uma pamonha_! Hahaha. Eu ri muito dessa parte, ok?**

**Viram só? Dessa vez cumpri o prazo, hein! KKKKKKKKKK.**

******Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews, por favor, hein! Reviews são tudo o que peço pra continuar a adaptação. Rs.******

* * *

><p><strong>Thaty: <strong>Hahaha! Continuarei!

**Maria:** Não é? Nos próximos capítulos a Lily será impagável, sério! Hahaha.

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **Pior que James filho da puta é James com falsa moral, vai por mim! KKKKK.

**Maga do 4: **Né? Lily songamonga? Nunca mais!

**Sassah Potter: **Hahaha, tranquilo! Espere... Espere e verá!

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima atualização será na quarta-feira, sem falta! Mas só com reviews! <span>Sem reviews? Sem capítulos!<span>**

**Beijos,**

**_-Maria Flor Black._**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

— Olá. O que o traz aqui? — Lily deu um passo para o lado para ele entrar. Ele viera direto do traba lho e, como sempre, já havia soltado a gravata e aber to o colarinho da camisa. Sempre fazia isso ao sair da empresa, já era um hábito.

— Então este é seu novo apartamento — James dis se, parando no meio da sala e olhando ao redor.

— Você gosta? É bem pequeno.

Mas ficava em uma boa área, e dava para ela ban car o aluguel. Era difícil arrumar lugares decentes em Londres, e apesar de custar bem mais caro do que ela realmente podia bancar, Lily estava muito grata a Marlene por ter ajudado a segurar o apartamento para ela, apesar de o proprietário ter várias propostas de aluguel.

— Eu não tive oportunidade de fazer muita coisa ainda — ela continuou. — Pendurei duas de minhas pinturas.

— É, reconheci. — Saíram das paredes dele, dei xando espaços vazios que lhe incomodavam mais do que ele esperava. Ele já se acostumara a vê-los lá. O que só confirmava o perigo dos hábitos.

Ele foi até ao quarto, deu uma olhada, depois ao banheiro, e então à cozinha, que era pequena, mas tinha espaço suficiente para uma mesinha quadrada com quatro cadeiras. Não havia nenhum sinal de pre sença masculina, mas também aquele cara, fosse qual fosse seu nome, não teria tido tempo ainda de se ins talar. Se é que realmente pretendia. Lily podia achar que ele não era aflito a compromissos, mas se pensava que ele era o único homem em Londres a agir assim teria cedo ou tarde uma grande surpresa.

Ele enfim terminou sua inspeção e voltou para onde Lily estava, de pé ao lado de um sofá de dois lugares. Bem como ele pensara, ela não estava mais usando aquelas roupas que pareciam sacos e sim cal ças jeans e uma camiseta curta que fazia seus olhos involuntariamente mirarem aqueles seios fartos.

Graças a Deus ele estava sendo magnânimo o sufi ciente para ser amigo dela e ajudá-la com seus conse lhos sobre o sexo oposto. Ele se sentiu muito satisfei to consigo mesmo por sua absoluta falta de egoísmo.

— Nada mal — James disse, desviando os olhos dos dela. — Pequeno, mas não é o tipo de pocilga na qual a maioria dos solteiros costuma morar.

— Eu não moraria em uma pocilga — Lily re plicou. Pensou no local que alugava antes de se mu dar para o apartamento de James e corou. Aquilo não era o ápice da elegância, com certeza não, mas depois de uma temporada em um dos apartamentos mais chi ques que podia conceber, suas expectativas de mora dia mudaram consideravelmente. — Bem, ao menos não mais. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Chá? Café?

— Tem algo mais forte? Um uísque seria bem me lhor.

— Você sabe que eu não bebo uísque, James. Por que teria um em casa? — Como ele não estava se jo gando em seus braços e se dizendo um tolo por não ter percebido antes como precisava dela, Lily co meçou a ter dúvidas sobre a razão de sua presença em sua casa.

— E vinho, você tem?

— Acho que sim. Tomei uma taça ontem, e a gar rafa está na geladeira.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção à cozinha e deixou James pensando com quem ela teria tomado aquela taça de vinho.

— Você comeu alguma coisa? — ela perguntou da cozinha, enquanto enchia duas taças de vinho.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Mas não, não comi, vim direto do trabalho.

— Eu também ainda não comi. — Ela sorriu e se sentiu culpada por estar gostando da presença dele. Marlene teria uma crise histérica se visse aquilo. Passou a ele uma das taças.

Ele bebericou.

— Se você for cozinhar para si mesma, posso acompanhá-la. Não estou com pressa esta noite.

Lily estava louca para perguntar o que havia acontecido com Andrômeda. Com certeza ele não esta ria lá se ainda estivessem juntos.

— Vou fazer um macarrão.

— Me fale de seu novo trabalho.

— Você quer macarrão? — Ela quase se ofereceu para fazer outra coisa, mas o bom senso a deteve. Tudo bem que ele tinha vindo visitá-la e parecia estar satisfeito de estar lá, mas isso não anulava a rejeição que ela sofrerá por parte dele.

— Pode ser.

— Não me faça forçá-lo a comer — Lily disse, com um tom rebelde atípico. — O molho é enlatado, e sei que você não gosta de enlatados.

— Simplesmente porque comida caseira é bem mais saudável, para não dizer mais saborosa, do que qualquer coisa em lata. Enlatados são cheios de conservantes.

— E é claro que você sempre teve o privilégio de jamais precisar comer qualquer coisa rapidamente...

— Eu não vim aqui para uma discussão inútil so bre as vantagens e desvantagens da comida industria lizada. Por que não me conta sobre seu trabalho? — Ele se levantou e se serviu de mais uma taça de vinho, e esbarrou nela ao voltar para o sofá, provocando on das de sensações lascivas em Lily.

Distraída pelo breve contato físico, Lily es queceu da pergunta que estava na ponta da língua: por que ele a havia procurado. Em vez disso, come çou a conversar animadamente sobre o novo empre go enquanto cortava tomates, uma pequena conces são devido ao horror que ele tinha de comida enlata da, e socava alho. Acrescentou também umas folhas do manjericão que plantava em um pequeno vaso.

O resultado ficou com uma aparência apetitosa.

— Muito saudável — James disse com um olhar aprovador. — É alguma nova dieta para sua vida nova vida? Você perdeu peso.

Lily estava orgulhosa disso. Mas de jeito ne nhum diria a ele que havia emagrecido de pura infeli cidade e depressão pelo afastamento entre eles dois.

— Pensei que você não ia reparar — ela disse, fe liz por ele ter notado. Durante as semanas gloriosas que passaram juntos, ele sempre comentava como gostava da fartura de seu corpo. — Mas jamais serei magrela. Quer dizer, a não ser pela cintura e pela bar riga, meu corpo continua basicamente o mesmo.

Começaram a comer.

— Também reparei isto. Seus seios continuam atraentes como sempre.

Lily corou e procurou se controlar, mas mes mo assim sentiu uma esperança renovada crescer dentro de si.

— Não precisa ficar me elogiando. Além do mais, você tem namorada, e tenho certeza que ela não fica ria muito satisfeita em saber que você está aqui, na minha cozinha, elogiando meus seios.

— Eu não diria que Andrômeda é uma _namorada. _Eu apenas saí com ela umas vezes, só isso.

— Ah, meu Deus. Será que ela se tornou possessi va demais com você?

— Não. É que no momento eu ando muito ocupa do cortejando outra mulher.

Lily tentou não transparecer que estava fer vendo por dentro.

— Trabalho inútil...

James começou a ficar irritado com aquela nova Lily. Onde estava a Lily de antes, que não re sistia a ele, que estava sempre às suas ordens, à sua disposição?

— Vem se aconselhando muito com sua amiga?

— Marlene? Sim, ela tem muita experiência na vida. Conhece todo tipo de gente nos tribunais, e é claro que acabou ficando mais esperta e durona. É difícil enrolar Marlene.

Marlene. Nem conhecia a outra, mas já se ressentia profundamente da influência que ela tinha sobre Lily.

— Eu não me lembro de ter enrolado você para que viesse trabalhar comigo. Não a forcei a nada. _Na verdade, _eu nem precisava ter oferecido aquele em prego, que, aliás, era bem generoso... Moradia de gra ça... Um cheque polpudo no fim do mês... Trabalho leve que permitia que você fizesse seu curso... Mas você podia ter recusado a oferta. — James sabia ven cer uma discussão. — Eu lhe pedi para fingir ser mi nha namorada por causa de minha mãe, mas não lhe forcei a nada. — Fez uma pausa. — Bem, não vim aqui para discutir com você.

Lily começou a tirar a mesa, sentindo as lágri mas ameaçando cair de seus olhos.

— Claro que não. Nem eu quero discutir. Parece perda de tempo, seja nos conhecemos tão... Tão bem. — Lily suspirou discretamente. — Bem, você quer um café? Acho que terei de me recolher em bre ve, estou exausta.

— De quê, de pintar o sete?

Lily sentiu seu tom brincalhão, e sorriu.

— Entre outras coisas. Agora que tenho meu apar tamento, não vejo sentido em ficar parada sem fazer nada.

—Isso também é conselho de sua amiga?

— Não é legal você ficar implicando com ela sem sequer conhecê-la — Lily disse, e olhou para o relógio de pulso.

— Esqueça. Bem, aceito o café. Ainda preciso lhe falar algo.

Ela fez café apenas para ele, mais uma indireta.

— E então?

— Bem, Lily. Não sei bem como dizer, mas eu a vi naquele clube com aquele tal de Anthony...

— Amos.

Ele ignorou a correção.

—... E vi como você é ingênua.

— Como?

— Por exemplo, veja como está sentada agora.

— O quê? Você veio aqui me dar lições de postu ra?

— Quando você se inclinou para me dar o café eu vi boa parte de seus seios.

Ela ficou com raiva e vergonha ao mesmo tempo.

— Então não olhe.

— Impossível. Das duas uma, ou você não tem no ção de certas coisas, ou então está deliberadamente me provocando.

Ultrajada, Lily não pôde crer no que ouvia.

— Você acha mesmo que eu estou aqui tentando te seduzir? Isto é a coisa mais arrogante e pretensiosa que já ouvi na vida!

— Sendo assim, você comprova minha tese de não ter noção do efeito que causa nos homens. E o mundo está cheio de predadores...

— Predadores? _Predadores! _Nem todos os ho mens são como você!

— Pois eu estou longe de ser um predador — res pondeu com toda a calma. — Sou mais a presa...

— Está querendo se fazer de inocente para mim?

— Não. Só estou dizendo que as mulheres me ca çam mais do que eu a elas. Bem, voltando ao tal su jeito...

— Amos não é nenhum predador.

— Como sabe?

— Você veio aqui me dar lição de moral? — Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para que ele devolvesse a xícara. — Acho que está na hora de você ir embora. Nem devia ter vindo!

— Calma. Não fique histérica.

Lily começou a rir histericamente e puxou a xícara da mão dele, entornando um pouco de café em suas calças. Ele imediatamente se levantou e come çou a esfregar o tecido.

— E não peço desculpas. Você merece!

— Por quê? Por ter o caráter de querer lhe prote ger?

Lily conseguiu não gritar que só precisava ser protegida _dele _e de mais ninguém.

— Muita gentileza sua. Lamento derramar café em você, mas não vou pagar a conta da lavanderia.

— Dane-se a lavanderia! — James explodiu. — Eu vim aqui cheio de boas intenções e você as joga na minha cara!

— Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

— Pois ouça: cuidado com as roupas que usa, e cuidado para não se exibir involuntariamente, como fez agora há pouco.

— Não vou esquecer. Obrigada.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta, e depois ao carro.

Lily então, já só, liberou as lágrimas que lutou tanto para conter.

Enquanto dirigia, James decidiu. Queria Lily de volta. E iria conseguir.

Lily acordou de um sonho bom. O telefone to cava insistentemente.

Ela relutou em atender, e achou que ainda estava sonhando ao escutar a voz de James, pedindo descul pas por acordá-la, mas pedindo, quase exigindo vê-la imediatamente.

— Mas agora? O que foi desta vez?

— Nada que possa ser discutido por telefone. Ela pensou até que ele tivesse sofrido um acidente ao sair da casa dela. Já o estava vendo estirado no chão, sangrando.

— Preciso levar algo? — ela perguntou, já se le vantando.

— Levar o quê?

— Sei lá!

— Bem, em vinte minutos meu motorista estará aí.

— OK.

Ela só teve tempo de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

Ao chegar, Lily não encontrou o que temia ao tocar a campainha.

— Você está bem! — ela disse, surpresa.

— Esperava que eu não estivesse? Entre.

— Não vou entrar antes de você me dizer por que me acordou daquele jeito pedindo para que eu viesse aqui.

— Entre que eu explico. Na verdade, não será pre ciso palavras. É algo que se explica por si só.

Ela entrou.

— Sente-se. Sinto muito perturbar seu sono.

Lily quase caiu para trás ao dar de cara com Petúnia.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu disse que James com falsa moral era pior que James fdp, né? Pois é! Hahaha. E a Petúnia? Puta que pariu! Se preparem porque aí vem macumba. KKKKKKKK<strong>

**Olha, gente, eu sei que não consegui cumprir o prazo, _de novo_. Mas é porque fiquei sem o notebook e tal. Ah, segunda-feira é o último capítulo! Ah )=**

************Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews, por favor, hein! Reviews são tudo o que peço pra continuar a adaptação. Rs.************

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Aredhel Anarion: <strong>Amos não tá, mas... Lily deu um balde de água fria no James, hein! Hahah.

**Maria: **Né? Esses homens de hoje... KKKKKKKK.

**Maga do 4: **Essa parte é imperdível mesmo! Rs.

**Mila Pink: **Acho que ele ainda está tentando convencer a si mesmo! Hahah.

**Mariana E. Potter:** Bem-vinda! Rs.

* * *

><p><strong>Colocarei o final aqui segunda-feira, eu acho... Mas só com reviews? <span>Sem reviews? Sem final!<span>**

**Beijos,**

**_-Maria Flor Black._  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Petúnia resolvera voltar a Londres, e foi procurar a irmã no endereço que tinha — o endereço de James.

— Você mudou — disse Petúnia ao ver Lily. — Não está mais aquela rolha-de-poço de antes.

Lily corou e lembrou de várias cenas da infân cia. Petúnia sempre zombando de seu corpo.

— Bem, Petúnia, eu não moro mais aqui, mas fico feliz em recebê-la em meu apartamento.

— Que pena. Este apartamento é maravilhoso. Foi o que eu disse a James quando cheguei.

A imagem da irmã alta, loura e linda jogando char me para James era de enlouquecer.

— Você pode ficar comigo o tempo necessário — Lily disse, mas sabia que não era verdade. Lem brou de quando dividia o quarto com Petúnia, que ocu pava noventa por cento do espaço. Lily não esta va disposta a isso novamente.

— Estou tão cansada — Petúnia disse. — Você pode carregar minhas malas lá para baixo? Vou pegar minhas coisas no banheiro.

— Meu motorista cuida disso — disse James, e virou-se para Lily quando a outra se retirou. — Ela tomou banho ao chegar. — Então olhou bem nos olhos dela. — Como você agüenta ela tratar você com essa... Essa superioridade toda? Desfazendo de você?

Lily sentiu um nó na garganta. Sentia-se humi lhada.

— Não que tenha pena de mim.

— Não tenho pena de você. Você é quem tem pena de si mesma.

— Não tenho! E Petúnia é assim mesmo.

— Você não tem espaço na sua casa para a quanti dade de coisas que ela trouxe.

— O que você quer? — Lily estava indignada. — Quer uma desculpa para hospedá-la?

Petúnia voltou e James não respondeu nada. Lily já estava com a mão na porta, mas Petúnia ainda jogou mais charme para James antes de saírem.

Assim que ficaram a sós, Petúnia deixou claro como achava James um partidão, como ele era lindo e en cantador, e que se soubesse que ele era assim, teria se produzido melhor antes.

— Eu sei que você sempre gostou de tipos esquisi tos, Lily. Mas James _é o meu tipo!_

Aquilo foi o fim da linha para Lily.

— Desde quando eu só gosto de homens enfado nhos Petúnia? — Lily perguntou, deixando clara sua irritação. Esperava que Petúnia desse um de seus faniquitos.

Mas a irmã corou.

— Não é que... Você só goste de tipos esquisitos...

— Ah! Mas quer dizer que só homens esquisitos podem gostar de mim, não é?

— Você tem de reconhecer que antigamente ne nhum homem do tipo dele olharia duas vezes para você!

Lily quis contar tudo o que houve entre ela e James, mas preferiu manter silêncio.

— Não que você não esteja linda agora — Petúnia reconheceu. — Fiquei até chocada. Aliás... Aconteceu algo entre vocês dois quando moravam juntos?

Lily nem soube o que dizer.

— Eu seria uma tola se...

— Ótimo. Então você não liga se eu entrar em con tato, não é? Ele é um verdadeiro deus do sexo, e esses caras não costumam gostar de mulheres como você, Lily.

— É verdade — Lily disse, se controlando ao máximo. — Eles gostam de mulheres como _você._

A autoconfiança que Lily levara tanto tempo para construir estava sendo arrasada.

Mas não era só isso. Ao chegarem, Petúnia disse que queria dormir na cama, afinal estava cansada. Lily em outros tempos teria deixado, mas foi fir me e disse à irmã que dormisse no sofá.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Lily encontrou a sala numa bagunça inexplicável. Roupas jogadas pelo chão. Até a toalha molhada que Petúnia usara es tava jogada na mesinha de centro.

Lily teve vontade de gritar. Mas não gritou. Em vez disso, sacudiu a irmã, que estava dormindo no sofá.

— Acorde, Petúnia. São nove horas, hora de acordar.

— Ahn?

— Vamos lá, pode começar a arrumar esta bagun ça. Na minha casa você precisa seguir certas regras.

Petúnia sentou-se no sofá.

— Mamãe ficaria horrorizada de vê-la falar assim comigo.

— Será que ficaria?

Petúnia, ofendida, foi ao banheiro e supostamente arrumou suas coisas, mas ao sair Lily disse que ela tinha que pôr suas roupas dentro da mala de modo organizado.

Lily nem sabia de onde estava tirando aquele ímpeto.

— Se você vai me tratar assim, vou embora agora mes mo — disse Petúnia, revoltada com a falta de mordomia.

— Para onde?

— Ora — ela sorriu com malícia. — Tenho certe za que _um perfeito cavalheiro _como James iria me abrigar se eu pedisse...

— Você não ouse!

— Ahá! Quer dizer que havia algo entre vocês dois, não é? Ou melhor, você queria que houvesse, pois ele jamais daria bola para você.

Lily estava ficando com muita raiva.

— Quem lhe garante que não?

— Ora...

A campainha soou. Quem seria? Petúnia não hesitou em abrir a porta. Era James, se gurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

— Estávamos falando de você agora mesmo — disse Petúnia, toda dengosa e sorridente. — Que deli cadeza sua trazer flores, rosas vermelhas são as mi nhas favoritas!

James tentou esconder o desgosto ao entrar no apar tamento.

Petúnia se sentou no sofá.

— Sente aqui ao meu lado — ela disse para ele, que ignorou e foi para junto de Lily.

— Quero lhe pedir um favorzinho — Petúnia pros seguiu. — Lily está tendo ataques histéricos co migo aqui. Acho que não sou bem-vinda. Haveria al guma possibilidade de você me hospedar em seu apartamento? Na verdade, estou procurando empre go, e posso fazer qualquer coisa que Lily fazia antes.

Lily rangeu os dentes, mas nada disse. James o fez.

— Acho que Lily não iria aprovar isto.

Ele então pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily, que ficou mais calma, mas sem entender aonde James queria chegar com aquela visita.

Petúnia entendeu menos ainda.

— Não sei o que Lily tem a ver com isto. Na verdade, ela praticamente está me botando para fora.

— Perfeitamente compreensível, considerando-se a bagunça que você fez.

— Mas eu não faria isso no seu apartamento — ela replicou. — E se eu fosse trabalhar com você, não ha veria o risco de _eu _nutrir paixonites inconvenientes por você...

Lily quis que o chão se abrisse para ela entrar.

— Petúnia, acho que você não entendeu. Você não vai ficar no meu apartamento.

A expressão de Petúnia era puro choque.

— Você não contou a ela, não é, meu amor? — James disse, olhando para Lily.

— Disse o quê? — Petúnia perguntou.

— Sobre nós... Que estamos ficando noivos.

Lily não conseguia falar. Podia não ser verda de, mas só a cara de pasmo da irmã valia a pena qualquer coisa, após tantos anos agüentando seu jeito mi mado e egoísta.

Petúnia correu para o banheiro. De lá saiu carregando suas coisas. Bateu a porta sem dizer tchau e foi embora.

A sós com James, Lily sentou-se no sofá em frente a ele.

— O que lhe deu para dizer aquilo?

— Vai me dizer que não gostou de ver a cara de es panto dela? — O próprio James estava espantado com o que dissera. Não havia planejado dizer aquilo, mas agora que havia dito, não queria desdizer.

— Você ficou com pena de mim, é isso? — Lily perguntou.

Ele nada disse.

— Petúnia não vai desaparecer do nada. Não pode mos inventar outra história, pois ela não vai viajar como sua mãe viajou. Ela vai ficar em Londres.

— Que bom. Assim ela pode ir ao nosso casamento. Lily olhou para ele furiosa.

— Você não tem direito de ficar brincando assim comigo.

— Pois eu lhe digo o mesmo.

— Eu tornei sua vida mais fácil.

— Tornou mesmo.

— Pare de ficar concordando comigo! E fique sa bendo que não preciso que você fique me protegendo de ninguém. Não preciso que você me salve.

— Mas _eu _preciso que você me salve.

— Não fique me enrolando com suas palavras.

— Não tenho intenção de fazer isso, Lily. E se fiz antes, peço desculpas.

Lily ficou perplexa e confusa.

— Você nunca pede desculpas.

— A verdade é que eu só enrolei a mim mesmo, Lily. Eu te amo. Não posso lutar contra isto.

Lily quase engasgou com a saliva.

— O que está dizendo?

— Você entendeu muito bem. Eu vim aqui para reatar com você. Quero que você volte para meu apartamento. Nosso apartamento. Para sempre.

— _Para sempre?_

— Sim. Para sempre. Desculpe por ser tão idiota a ponto de só perceber agora como amo você.

Beijaram-se ternamente.

— Eu não tinha intenção de dizer à sua irmã que estávamos noivos, mas saiu na hora. E acho que não é má idéia!

E James realmente não perdeu tempo. Em quatro se manas estavam casados. Na Grécia. Para a felicidade de Litsa, e felicidade maior ainda de Lily e James.

Petúnia foi convidada, e compareceu. Ela e Lily acabaram fazendo as pazes quando Petúnia reconhe ceu seus maus atos, atribuindo tudo à desilusão que sofrera nos Estados Unidos, não só com a carreira frustrada, mas com o envolvimento com um homem casado que a destruirá emocionalmente.

Agora ela estava alugando o apartamento que era de Lily.

E Lily e James mudaram para a casa de campo. Um lugar perfeito para criar os filhos...

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>E então... Poxa, é isso, né! Não tem muito o que falar, hahah. Enfim, não postei antes porque tava sem o notebook e etc.<strong>

**Queria agradecer à todos que leram... Que mandaram reviews! Todos! KKKKKKK Sério.**

**Ah, me digam por review o que acharam do final, hein? Que tal chegarmos às 40 reviews? Seria um sonho, hahah.**

**É isso, valeu!**

**Beijos,**

**_-Maria Flor Black._**


	11. Meu último oi!

Lílian, desesperada, entrou no mar, para salvar seu afoito cãozinho. De repente, uma onda enorme a envolveu e ela foi atirada na praia, aos pés do visconde James Potter. Horrorizada, Lílian percebeu que seu vestido leve, de musselina, estava colado a seu corpo, deixando-a praticamente nua. Era uma situação muito comprometedora: como podia ficar tão exposta diante do homem que ia casar com sua irmã?

* * *

><p><strong>Essa é a minha mais nova adaptação! Hahah. Então, se quiserem ler, eu ficaria muito feliz. Mesmo. É imperdível, hein?<strong>

**Beijos,**

_**-Maria Flor Black.**_


End file.
